


4am

by Hecatecm (Hecatecx), Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual AssaultIntoxication, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Memoriesmention of abortion, Chronic Pain, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic FluffIdiots in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Family Fluff, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Goth Oswald, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Repressed Memories, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Ed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sFluff and Angst, tMental InstabilityAnxiety, tooth-rotting, undertones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 116,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot在哥谭大学的咖啡厅工作，也就是在这里，他遇见了Edward Nygma，一个正在寻找安静地方学习的学生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645784) by [writteninblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninblood/pseuds/writteninblood). 

  


Oswald讨厌他的工作，不过他更讨厌的客人。对Oswald来说，给一群骄纵的学生煮咖啡简直就是一件难以忍受的事情。他看着这些学生带着笔记本电脑来到店里，向自己询问WiFi密码，接着将作业放到一边然后登陆Facebook。对于这些学生来说，他们到咖啡厅并不是真的为了学习，而纯粹是为了自己的面子。Oswald极其讨厌这种人。

实际上他会选择在大学的 咖啡厅工作也是迫不得已。他需要照顾自己和母亲，同时还要支付自己学习鸟类学课程的费用。而这就意味着他必须夜以继日地工作，更加不幸的是，就现在来讲，“夜以继日”这个词可不是夸张。因为期终考试就要来了，他的老板Mooney女士在紧张的气氛中嗅到了商机，决定将咖啡厅改成一周24小时全天营业。虽说这样能使Oswald拿到更多的工资，但这对他的身体健康却不太友好。他觉得自己每天晚上上班喝掉的咖啡比他卖给学生的还要多。不过这也有唯一的好处，那就是让他看起来比平常更加哥特。这些天他在离家之前，花在化妆上的时间比以往都要少。他会努力在自己平凡的人生中赢取更多的胜利。

现在已经是周日的午夜了，即使临近期终，这里也总是非常安静。大多数的学生在周末的时候依旧选择回家，或许是和自己的爸爸妈妈呆在一起。这也是为什么周末总是Oswald最喜欢的时候。他还将自己的笔记本带到了工作的地方，努力在清醒的空当中尽可能的学习而不是盯着那些模糊的字迹昏昏欲睡，实际上他已经完成了相当多的学习任务。他现在正在仔细阅读其中的一本笔记本。他的手肘放在柜台上，下巴倚靠在手上，眉头因为专心而皱在一起。他刚从三十分钟的小憩中被闹钟叫醒，觉得自己好像清醒了一点儿，所以乘现在他还不困，他决定尽可能多的阅读和吸收知识。

“希望我没有打扰到你。”

Oswald被吓得几乎跳起来，他的下巴也快要从手中滑下去了。他并没有听见客人进来的声音。要嘛是这个男人有非凡的隐身能力，要嘛是Oswald又走神了，而后者已经发生不止一次了。

Oswald抬头看了看这位顾客，有些困惑。这个在柜台另一边的男人立刻吸引住了他的视线。来者的头发有些杂乱，它们随意地搭散在前额，向下看是一副复古造型的眼镜，他穿着干净的白色衬衫，外面罩着一个有印有花纹的修身毛衣。从Oswald这里看不到Edward被柜台遮住的下半身，但是他敢打赌这个家伙一定穿着紧身牛仔裤和帆布鞋。他完完全全就是Oswald最讨厌的那种喜欢赶时髦的家伙。但是这个家伙看起来并不是故意把自己打扮成这样的，从他身上Oswald感觉不到那种令人讨厌的感觉。在几次张嘴闭嘴的犹豫之后，Oswald终于强迫自己将他现在的糟糕感受正常地说了出来。

“当然没有，他们雇佣我可不是来让我学习的。”

这个家伙把一大摞的书抱在胸口，看起来有些焦虑。他神情紧张地看了看柜台里放着的昨天剩下的糕点，像是它们会吃了他一样。Oswald同情了一下他。这个家伙显然是走投无路才会选择来到这里

“你需要什么吗，朋友？”

“一杯美式咖啡，双倍浓度，谢谢。”这个家伙迅速地说。

“马上就好！”Oswald欢快地说。比起其他喜欢在调咖啡时候说些陈词滥调的家伙，Oswald是一个更喜欢安静工作的人，他会用眼睛去瞪每一个胆敢对他的工作态度抱有异议的客人。但是现在，他感觉到这位客人或许十分需要这些东西，并且出于某些原因，Oswald想要安抚他焦躁的神经，甚至是给他一个微笑。

“所以说，你为什么会在这个时候到咖啡厅里？”Oswald开了一个话头，一边的咖啡机将煮好的咖啡缓缓注入咖啡杯中。

这位顾客叹息了一下。“我的室友又把他的女朋友带回宿舍乱搞，他们的声音太大了。”

Oswald差点把手中的咖啡杯滑落在柜台上，他小声惊呼了一下。

“听起来像是个混蛋。”Oswald谨慎地发表了自己意见。

“是的没错！有的时候我甚至想要在他睡觉的时候后掐死他，如果他哪天真的睡着了的话。”他站在收银柜旁边的一堆布朗尼边愤怒地说着。这个家伙看起来十分无害，但是Oswald却能感觉到他沮丧心情下的恶意。Oswald看着他，眉毛微挑，眼神半信半疑中又带有一丝惊讶。这个家伙抬头，突然又变得十分紧张。

“当然，我不会这么做的。”

“当然。”Oswald笑了起来，看起来有点傻。

然后这个陌生人花了很长时间沉默地盯着Oswald，像是想要搞清楚他到底在想什么一样。他的眼神充满审视，极具侵入性又带有一丝威胁的意味。Oswald突然好奇，一个拥有这样一双极具穿透力的眼睛的人到底是如何让自己看起来如此不安的。Oswald的嘴有些发干，但他最终还是决定开口告诉这位客人咖啡的价格以及牛奶、方糖以及甜味剂在哪里。

当这个客人开始翻找自己的钱包的时候，Oswald拿起了马克笔将自己的电话号码写在了杯子上。然后在这位客人再次抬头之前，他将笔放回了柜台下，假装无事发生地等待着。

“对了，我还需要你的学生卡，这样可以给你打个折。”

这个家伙看起来绝对是一个学生，或许是Oswald所见过的最像书呆子的学生了，并且，这里也没有在搞什么打折活动。Mooney女士宁愿将自己的眼珠挖出来也绝不会同意这样的活动的。但这确实是一个知道他名字的好借口。Oswald接过他递来的钱，顺便看了看他的学生卡。Edward Nygma。 E-Nygma，记下了。

“好了，给你吧……Ed。”这是一个大胆的举动，事情可能会朝着Oswald期望截然相反的方向驶去。

“谢谢，”Edward说，微微将身体向前倾以便于能看清楚Oswald的名牌。他看起来并没有感觉自己受到了冒犯，只是由于需要回复社交礼仪而感到紧张。“Oswald。抱歉打搅你了。”他拿起了自己的咖啡，然后朝着放方糖和甜味剂的地方走去。Oswald看着他的背影不禁再次感叹，一个人怎么能像他一样在讨人喜欢的同时又如此的充满力量感呢？他看着Edward，等待着他注意到杯子上的号码。但是Edward却将杯套放在了杯子上，号码被完全遮挡住了。Oswald的心沉了下去，他希望Edward只是没有看见它们，而不是打算故意忽视它们。

Edward坐在了一个角落里，离窗户有些远，但是正对着Oswald。他将怀里的书和手上的咖啡杯放在了桌子上。然后Oswald看着他开始将自己书包里的东西一件一件拿出来放好。一个装满签字笔的笔袋，另一个装满荧光棒的，还有一个专门装着铅笔、擦子和尺子的。一个多功能笔记本，一个a4大小的横纹笔记本以及许多小便签。哇哦，Oswald心想，这个家伙对待学习的态度非常认真。他当然也注意到了这个家伙下半身的打扮。是的，紧身裤和干净的帆布鞋，不过他并没有带着笔记本电脑。

Oswald的一个混合CD正在小声地播放着音乐，他想问Edward是否介意这个音乐但是害怕得到否定的回答或者对方干脆说他讨厌这个音乐。因为对于Oswald来说，音乐可以算得上是这个世界上最重要的东西之一了。每当Mooney女士不再强迫他们收听哥谭大学广播的时候，这些音乐就可以帮助Oswald度过一个人工作的漫长时光。Ashbury的音乐Unbearable Beauty欢快地回响在咖啡厅里，但Edward并没有发表任何评论，或许他根本就没有注意到。

Edward在这里呆了整整四个小时。在这段时间里，他在座位上甚至没有动一下。他看起来完全沉浸在学习中了。Oswald也试图学习，但是他的眼睛总是会不自觉地向Edward所在的地方飘去。他看见Edward严肃地咬着自己的下唇，用手抵住额头，无意识地用手指撩拨着发丝。看着他不断地舔咬着自己的嘴唇，Oswald也开始无意识地摆弄着自己的唇环。他开始想象如果Edward正在轻轻咬着自己的唇环而不是他自己的嘴唇。现在的每分每秒都让Oswald沉浸其中，当Edward将放在桌上的手的手指展开，另一只手拿着笔开始勾画重点的时候，Oswald一直盯着他。Edward有着修长的手指和如同艺术家般漂亮的手掌。Oswald不禁开始猜想他是否会弹奏乐器。这些手指非常适合按压琴弦，或者弹奏钢琴。

Oswald的眼睛开始有些发疼。他已经很累了，他感觉自己像是轻飘飘地踩在棉花上，眼前的一切都开始变得有些超现实起来。Oswald知道这是因为睡眠不足，从好的方面来想，至少这份工作让他发现了一种新的致幻剂。他低下头去看自己的笔记本，好吧，上面的字已经开始模糊不清了。但Edward在他的眼里却依然清晰，似乎他更能让自己保持清醒。他的头发——Oswald打赌他一定没有用任何的护理产品，和其他潮人那些要命的发型不同，Edward的头发看起来更加的柔软、光亮、自然。Oswald相信自己会爱上将手指穿过他发丝或是轻轻拉扯它们的感觉。

Edward突然站了起来，椅子与地面摩擦发出了刺耳的声音，Oswald摇了摇头将头脑里的思绪清理干净。Edward将自己的外套拿了起来，整理好。又抖了抖自己的毛衣，似乎上面有什么碎屑，虽然实际上他什么都没有吃。Oswald在Edward抬头的时候立刻底下自己的头看着笔记本，以免被对方抓住自己正在偷看。他听见Edward将自己的东西都收拾了起来，然后将空掉的咖啡杯丢进门边的垃圾桶。过了一会儿，Oswald以为Edward就要一言不发的离开了，但他感觉到了Edward开门时的迟疑。咖啡厅里只有Wicked Game的音乐在回荡着。最终，Edward走回了柜台说：“什么东西没有人曾真正见过，它也永远不会到来，但所有东西都朝它而去。”

Oswald抬头，视线穿过咖啡厅最后停在了Edward身上，他迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。“是— 你在问我谜语吗？”

“你喜欢谜语吗？”

“我—”Oswald开口。

“明天！你明天也会在这里吗？”Edward打断了他。

“是的，非常不幸，我明天会继续呆在这里。”Oswald打了一个哈欠，将刘海从自己眼前捋走。只要再过几个小时，Ivy就能来换他的班了。

Edward低下头看着地板，将自己充满期待的表情努力变得平静。他清了清自己的嗓子。“这里的环境很适合我学习。鉴于我的室友明天应该继续会和他的女友在一起，那我们明天见吧。”

Oswald因为自己在无法停止对Edward的关注,而对方则过于专注于自己的学习甚至没有感觉到他的存在而感到有点难受。

“好吧，Nygma先生，那么明天见。希望你的室友现在已经没在和他的女友‘乱搞’了，这样你就有足够的时间睡觉。”他疲惫地笑了笑。

大多数人会因为Oswald的说法大笑出声，但是Edward并没有，他给了Oswald一个十分灿烂的笑容，像是他从未想过自己能得到这样善意。Edward手中的书快要掉下去了，他立刻抱住了它们确保没有什么东西会落在地板上，由于这个动作，他的眼镜滑落在他的鼻梁上。他立刻站直了身子，有些不好意思地看了Oswald一眼，用食指将眼镜推了回去，然后就推开门离开了。Oswald能从咖啡厅的玻璃看到Edward在路过窗口时依旧在微笑。明天就是新的一天了，他必须好好想想怎样才能在不吓到Edward的同时告诉他自己想和他一起回家。

Oswald抬头看了看表，还有四个小时他就可以离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

“Ozzie！天哪，感谢上帝你在这儿！”

Oswald刚来到店里准备接替已经上了十一个小时白班的Ivy。她现在正坐在柜台角落的一个凳子上，拿着一个带着镜子的粉饼盒画着眼妆，旁边摆放着他们的夹克和包。

“今天过得怎么样，我可爱又恼人的小妹妹？”Oswald问她，将自己的双排扣大衣挂在一边。

“简直就是一场灾难，我现在没办法画好眼线。你能帮帮我吗？”她将手中的液体眼线笔递给了Oswald，用一种最无辜的眼神看着他。

“好吧，好吧，我来帮你。不过你打算一会儿去哪？”Oswald问，轻轻抬起Ivy的头，借着光线看她已经画好的妆。

“我今晚有个约会。”

Oswald本来已经准备好动手画眼线了，但是他的手突然停了下来。

“你现在就约会是不是太小了点？”

Ivy长叹了一口气，“我已经19岁了，Oswald。”

“如果他做了什么让你感觉不舒服的事，我希望你可以立刻联系我，明白吗？”

Ivy夸张的翻了一个白眼。“好的，Ozzie，我会告诉你的。但是现在，你能帮我弄好我的眼妆吗？”

Oswald对Ivy要和某个家伙出去约会的事实依旧有些不满，但他知道自己不可能一直保护她免受任何伤害。Oswald，比大多数人都清楚，有些伤害是难以避免的。

正当他准备再次开始画眼线的时候，Ivy突然动了一下。

“说道可爱的男孩子，我差点忘了！几个小时前有一个家伙来这里找你，我记不清他的名字了，但是他非常的高，特别瘦看起来还有点像书呆子？有什么印象吗？”

Oswald突然来了兴趣。“我昨天晚上在这里和那个家伙聊了几句，他是来这里学习的。他说什么了吗？还有，在你一会儿和我讲话的时候能别动吗？”Oswald瞥了一眼柜台确定现在这里没有什么客人。

“他看起来非常紧张，他开始的时候一直在说一件事，然后过了一会儿之后又好像打算说什么别的……不过我觉得他的大概意思就是想见你，然后想给你什么东西。”

Oswald皱起了自己的眉头，但还是小心翼翼地帮Ivy画上了绿色的眼线。

“他真的非常可爱，Ozzie。看起来是个不错的家伙，可能，你知道的，看起来有点可能性。”

Oswald能从Ivy的语气里听出她准备说些什么，但是她不会轻易的说出口，除非Oswald催促她，Oswald如她所愿。“好吧，你到底想说什么，Ivy？”

Ivy看起来有些不好意思。“我知道你不约会，但是也许，你愿意给这个家伙一个机会？”

“不，Ivy。我现在的做法很好。没有人会因为感情纠葛而受伤，皆大欢喜。”他说，准备开始画另一只眼睛的眼线。

“那么，如果你不打算打破你的规矩，你和这个家伙相处的时候你就应该留心点儿，Oswald。”

Oswald再次皱眉。“为什么？”

“因为，他也许只是想和你做朋友，但是也许会想和你发生点其他的什么。我的意思是，他想要给你一个礼物，但是你们实际上才见过一面……”

Ivy聪明的有些讨人厌。但是Oswald确信像Edward这样的人绝不可能会对像**_自己_**这样的人产生兴趣的。

“Well，我不觉得如果我们两个成为朋友会有什么不好之处。但是如果你说对了，他确实想和我有更深入的关系，虽然我觉得这不可能会发生，我会和他保持足够的距离的，这对我们两个人来说都有好处。”

“好吧。”Ivy回答，语气里有一丝不确定。

“你和他怎么说的？”

“我只告诉了他你什么时候来换班。希望我没说错话。抱歉，他看起来很急，而且挺无害的样子。”

“别担心，Ivy。如果真的有什么我不想见到的人，我一定会告诉你的。”

Ivy终于松了一口气。

“好了。你看看怎么样。”Oswald让Ivy用小镜子看了看自己为她画的妆。

“噢，天哪。这真的太棒了！谢谢你Ozzie！”她抱住他在他的脸颊上亲了一口，然后拿起了自己翡翠色的风衣以及手提包。

Oswald微笑：她确实非常漂亮，希望她的约会对象不会太糟糕，不然他或许会真的考虑去杀掉那个家伙。

也许他应该相信自己已经对她足够关心。（Maybe he should anyway for daring to think he’s good enough for her.）

“祝你今晚玩的愉快,Ivy。还有，记得给我打电话。”

她给了他一个白眼，然后离开了，留下一道红绿相交的倩影。

Oswald叹了一口气，转身回到了自己的工作台。

晚上，学校里的学生一直源源不断地涌入这间咖啡厅。今天是周一，同时也是期终之前的最后一周。到了凌晨一点左右的样子，Oswald终于有了空余的时间能给自己做一杯茶，他并不觉得现在咖啡能帮助他保持清醒。环顾了一下咖啡厅里空旷的桌椅，他觉得自己大概可以暂时将注意力转移一下投入到学习上去。不过在回到柜台拿起自己的笔记本前，他还需要先拿着抹布和清洁剂将最后一个空桌子处理干净。

他喝完了最后的一口茶，准备继续将关于‘迁移模式’的章节读完的时候，他听见门被打开了，有个人像一阵风一样飞快地冲了进来。Oswald通过自己有些模糊的记忆认出了来者是谁：无处安放的手臂，乱糟糟的发型以及看起来就快要从鼻尖滑落的眼镜——这些都象征着一个人。

这个人艰难的抱着手中的一堆书，而Oswald，后知后觉地意识到自己应该去帮忙。

“需要我帮你拿一下这些书吗？”Oswald问，从柜台后面站了起来走到外面。

“不！不用，谢谢了，我把它们放在这里就可以了。”Edward说着，摇摇晃晃地走到了前晚上的桌子那里。他轻轻地将手中的书放在了桌子上，小心地没有让它们发出一点声音。接着他给了自己一些喘息的时间，拿起这摞书最上面的一本，来到了柜台前。

Edward的脸颊依然因为之前的运动而泛着红，Oswald则难以将自己的注意力再放在书上了。

“嗨，Oswald。”Edward笑着对他说。

看见Edward对自己露出的笑容，Oswald觉得自己往日里因为工作而变得沉闷的心情一下子就被点亮了起来，他甚至想回他一个同样的微笑。他没有阻止自己。

“Nygma先生。”Oswald回应他。“我听说这已经不是你今天第一次来这里了。”

Edward噘嘴低头看了看地板，然后抬头时正好对上了Oswald的眼睛。

“是的，我——额，不是很确定你什么时候上班。实际上我早应该知道你在上了晚班之后不太可能白天出现在这里。但是我找到了这个，”他激动地拿出了手中的书，“我就是来——我想——我不认为——”

Edward支支吾吾说不出完整的句子，但Oswald却觉得他非常讨人喜欢。

“哇，好的，那我必须得看看了。”

Edward又露出了一个傻笑，然后将这本书放在了Oswald面前，好让他能够读一读。Oswald立刻认出了自己眼前的书：这是他的核心教学材料，他正在学习的课程的必读书籍。当然，这本书非常的昂贵，Oswald只有它的复制本，大概是几经转手的，并且已经是十五年前的版本了。他的书看起来破破烂烂的，Oswald甚至怀疑它可能很快就会散落成几部分。而Edward放在他面前的，是这本书的最新版本，是近几年才印刷的，保存十分完好。Oswald的手悬停在书上，不太敢去触碰它。他抬头看了看Edward，这个男人正将两个拇指压在嘴唇上，不安分地踮着脚，等待着他的反应。

“这是什么意思，Ed？”Oswald最后开口，不太确定Edward到底在做什么。他是打算将这本书借给自己吗？

“我昨天看到你看的是更老一点的版本，”Edward说，看起来稍微有些泄气的样子。“我认出来了这本书因为我刚好有一本。但是我不怎么看它，一直放在那里落灰。我知道这本书对你的学习有很大的帮助，所以我想你也许——我想你也许会需要它。”

Oswald因吃惊张开了自己的嘴。他的心脏怦怦地在胸腔里跳的厉害。“我不能收下这个。”

Edward皱起了眉头，将自己的拇指放了下来。“收下这本书吧，Oswald。这个世界上最不应该被浪费的东西就是知识。”他的声音变得低沉下来，有些沙哑。“再说了，这个大学里已经有足够多的蠢货了。”他轻蔑地摇了摇头。

Oswald知道这是一场自己无法获胜的战争，这本书上更新的信息确实能帮他很多忙。虽然Oswald不想大声的承认，但是他确实不想再做那个在课堂上，总是因为与别人的课本不同而老是找错页码的人了。

“好吧，我会收下它。谢谢你，Ed。让我给你弄杯咖啡吧？算我请的？”

“噢，嗯，好吧。”Edward说，手不安地晃动着，现在它们可没什么书需要拿着了，最后它们终于放在了柜台的边缘上。

“说真的，Ed，”Oswald一边给Edward做着咖啡，一边开口。“你的侦探工作做得挺不错的，像那样倒着看书。非常谨慎，我甚至都不知道你居然注意到了我在看书。”

Edward因为Oswald的评价而有些得意，但他又立刻咬了咬唇，“我很抱歉，我是不是，嗯，不太礼貌？他们都说我不太懂得注意界限，所以……”

Oswald将Edward的咖啡放在了他面前，叹了口气。“你只要接受我的赞美就好了，Ed。”

Edward紧绷着的肩膀放松了下来，他拿起咖啡，朝Oswald露出了一个小小的笑容。

“谢谢你，Oswald。”他拿着咖啡去取了砂糖和甜味剂，指了指自己窗户边的桌子。“我该……”

“是的，当然。”Oswald说。

Edward又进入到了前一晚的那种状态，不过今天桌子上比起昨晚来说多了一大堆的书。Oswald看着Edward将文具一件件放在自己面前，没有察觉自己嘴角浅浅的弧度。好像感觉到自己一直被注视着，Edward抬头看了一下Oswald，给了他一个充满温度的微笑。Oswald觉得如果他再继续这样看下去，咖啡厅里的气氛可能会变得像某些女性向电影一样。所以他立刻低下了头，将思绪放在了自己眼前的这本百科全书般的大部头中。轻轻的抚摸着书脊，他小心翼翼地翻着书页，看到了序言。

他完全沉浸在这本书里了，这本书显然比他自己的那本要好的多，字迹清晰，图表也画的非常清楚。因为他担心自己手指上那些洗不掉的咖啡印记会沾在这本书上，他没有将手放在书页边缘以外的地方。

唱片机里现在播放的是林肯公园的Final Masquerade ，悠扬的音乐回荡在咖啡厅中，让人更加昏昏欲睡。Oswald抬头看了看表，发现时间竟然已经过去了四个小时了。他抬头，以为能看见Edward正在认真思考的脸，但没想到入眼的是更加让人觉得有趣的画面：Edward陷入了熟睡中，头抵在桌上的手臂上，另一只手放在膝盖上。

Oswald试图压下自己的轻笑声，但是他失败了。他们昨天才第一次见面，但是Edward的出现却将他内心那扇多年以前关上的门又再次打开了。男人在这么短的时间内就引起了他的兴趣。

他在考虑是否让他在咖啡店里继续待下去：现在已经很晚了（或者还尚早？Oswald不太清楚这之间的界限到底在哪里），他想Edward或许在自己的宿舍里休息会更舒服点？

Oswald安静地向Edward走去，说起来这个举动似乎有些滑稽可笑，毕竟他是准备过去叫醒他的。

当他距离近到能清楚地看到Edward的脸的时候，他发现眼前熟睡的人看起来并没有想象中那么平静；实际上，他的眉头紧皱着，嘴唇抿成一条线。他在做噩梦？

Oswald将手放在了Edward的肩膀上，轻轻的摇了摇。Edward醒了，晃了晃自己的脑袋。Oswald一边更加用力的摇了摇，一边叫着他的名字。这声音对于一个正在熟睡人来说有些大。

“不！”Edward突然开口。“我们不用你的办法来做这件事，我们用我的办法来。”Edward突然坐直了身子，看起来似乎被自己的声音吵醒了。

Oswald握住了他的手，用带着笑意的语气无奈地说，“好的，好的，我们用你的办法。”

“嗯？”Edward疑惑地看了看自己和周围的环境。

“我想你刚才大概做了一个噩梦，Ed。”

“你可以这么说，”Edward说着，将眼镜从鼻梁上拿了下来，然后揉了揉自己的眼睛。这是他与Oswald在一起时最坦率也是最猝不及防的时刻，在此之前，他说出的每一句话看起来都是经过了深思熟虑的。Oswald看着Edward捏了捏自己的鼻梁，皱着眉将眼镜戴了回去。

Oswald一直有一种想要将自己的手指埋入Edward发丝的冲动，而这种奇异的冲动在他看见Edward毫无预兆的熟睡之后更加的旺盛了。他的全身紧绷着，想要询问那个困扰着Edward的噩梦，却又不知道自己是否应该开口。毕竟，他们现在仅仅见过彼此两面。

“Ed，你也许应该现在回家或者去其他什么地方睡会儿觉？在这里会让你落枕的。”

“我想你说的对。”Edward说，盯着桌子发呆。

“你还好吗？你看起来有点——”Oswald有些迟疑，谨慎地选择着用词，“——疲惫。需要我打电话叫你的朋友带你走吗？”

“不用了。”他并没有留下太多商讨的余地，“我的宿舍就在附近。”

Edward看起来有些沮丧，Oswald却不知道自己该说些什么或者做什么。最好的选择或许还是离开这里，回到自己的柜台后。他转身，听见了Edward在身后收拾东西的声音。这声音让Oswald觉得难受。Edward来这里的时候看起来非常的开心，Oswald不希望他离开咖啡厅的时候却带着糟糕的情绪。也许让他睡到自然醒会好一些？Oswald在心里不停地抱怨自己。

当他回到柜台后，站在Edward桌子的对面，就看到了桌上的书。或许将话题拉回那些开心的事情上会让他感觉好些？

“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你送我的这本书。”Oswald真诚地开口。

Edward将所有的书都抱在怀里，书包挂在肩膀上。他在准备离开的时候听到了Oswald的话，他停在半路上，停在了柜台与门的中间。他低下头，脸色有些微微发红。“这只是一本书。”

“它刚好是我课上最主要的教材，对我来说非常有用。谢谢你，Ed。”

Edward终于笑了。他吸了一口气，看起来打算说些什么，但他又突然闭上了嘴，低头看着地板。最终，他咬紧牙关，用比之前更加坚定的眼神看着Oswald。

“如果你看到什么有趣的东西，也许明天你愿意……你愿意和我讨论讨论？”他脸上的表情充满期望又带有一些小心翼翼。

Oswald扫了一下自己的书。Edward想要和自己讨论鸟类？以前从没有人想和自己讨论过鸟类。除了Ivy，不过通常都是在和植物有关的情况下。好吧，他的妈妈也会，但是他相当确定这只因为她爱自己的儿子。也许Edward确实想和他做朋友？“嗯，好的，没问题。所以，我们明天晚上见？”

“明天晚上见。”Edward重复了一下，嘴角浮现出一个笑容。他虽然没有像他刚来咖啡店里时那么兴奋，但他现在至少在微笑。Oswald讨厌他一脸茫然无可奈何的样子。

Oswald注视着他离去的背影。工作结束后，他拖着疲惫的身子回家，一种异样的忧郁感不知为何从心底泛起。


	3. Chapter 3

距离上一次那样疲惫的回家后，谁知道过了多久，Oswald坐在Edward最喜欢的那个位子的对面。店里除了他们，只有一个顾客了，而他们已经在咖啡厅的角落安静地读了大概有几个小时的书了，所以Oswald想他应该不会介意自己和Edward聊一会儿天。

“那么，你一直在学什么？”Oswald问。Edward看起来还会继续到咖啡厅里来，所以他应该更了解一点这个男人。至少，Oswald是这样对自己说的。

Edward将手上的书立了起来。

“法医学。”Oswald大声的念出来。

“是的！”Edward轻快地说，将书放了回去。“你知道的，比起到处去找尸体，看书显然是一种更好的学习方式。（It just seemed like an easier way to get hold of bodies to poke around in, you know）”

Oswald歪头打量着Edward，嘴唇微张。他在等待Edward的笑声，然后告诉他“这只是一个玩笑！”但是Edward没有这么做。Oswald挣扎着准备给出自己的回复，而Edward率先开口了。

“我的意思是，你研究鸟类，所以……你一定对它们的生理构造非常感兴趣吧？难道你不想把它们切开，然后看看一切到底是怎么运作的吗？”

Oswald一边斟酌着如何回答，一边喝了一口茶。

“对我来说，这更像是一种审美上的满足；我喜欢那些自由而又美丽——”

“噢，这对我来说也是一种审美上的满足——部分来说是的。”Edward打断了他的话，“亲眼看到、亲手去触摸到那些器官，那些维持人类行走、交流、呼吸和那些做那些可笑的事情的器官，这种感觉实在是太美妙了。当我把一颗人类的心脏握在手中的时候，我感觉自己无比地兴奋。”

Oswald的混合CD里现在开始播放缪斯（*英国一个乐队）的歌曲Psycho（精神病人）。Oswald抬起杯子掩饰自己的轻笑，他希望Edward没有注意到。

当Oswald在脑海里想象这个血淋淋的场景的时候，他的脸上一定流露出了一些惊讶的神色，因为Edward立刻补充了一句：“当然，这都是我的幻想。”语毕，他不好意思地拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡。

Edward又让Oswald感到困惑了。自从Edward第一次表达出自己想要将室友掐死的想法之后，Oswald就不断地因为他言语间流露出的暴力而感到惊讶。Edward有着这样一幅天真纯粹的外表，Oswald却察觉到在他看似无害的皮囊下隐藏着一个危险的家伙。但这些温暖、焦躁和暴力的东西组合在一起，让Edward变得强势。Oswald的心脏快速的跳了起来，他意识到自己喜欢这种危险的感觉。是的，他在见到Edward的第一眼就被他吸引住了，但是当他深入了解到这个男人极高的智商以及内心嗜血的欲望之后，他的内心似乎被什么东西点燃了。

“你还好吗，Oswald？”Edward开口，那副小心谨慎地样子衬出了他的面容。（that vulnerable look once again gracing his features.）

“是的，我很好，抱歉。”Oswald立刻回答，从之前惊心动魄的幻想中醒来，“我有的时候会发呆。这就是你不睡觉会带来的后果。”

“我明白你的意思。我一边要应付期末考试，一边又要忍受室友的欲求不满，也几乎没有时间睡觉。”（Between studying for finals and my roommate’s seemingly insatiable lust）

听到Edward说“欲求不满”这个词后，Oswald忍不住想要越过这张桌子，捧起这个小疯子的脸，毫无目的地亲吻他。他的手指颤了起来。

Oswald将自己的视线从紧绞着茶杯的手指上移开，抬头去看Edward。他发现对方也正在看着自己，双眼微眯，带着审视的神色。

“你……你在书里有看到什么喜欢的东西吗？”Edward安静地开口，脸上的表情没有任何变化。

“整本书都非常棒，Ed，我真的非常感谢你。”

Edward的表情沉了沉。

“我很高兴能帮上你。”Edward说着，朝后挪了挪自己的身体，将两人之间的距离稍稍拉大，没有去看Oswald的眼睛。

Oswald感觉自己可能搞砸了什么事，但是现在他又不知道该如何开口向Edward询问，特别是当他不知道自己是哪里搞错了的时候。他迫切的想要回到这段对话前的轻松气氛中去。

“说起这本书，我看在的时候就在想，如果你是一只鸟的话，我想你一定是一只姬鸮。”（*姬鸮是墨西哥和美国西南部美洲沙漠地区的一种小型猛禽，体长12.7 - 14.6厘米，大小如麻雀，是世界上最小的猫头鹰。头圆形较大，眼大，黑色并具有黄色的眼圈。姬鸮是生长在仙人掌的沙漠中最常见的鸟类之一。）

Edward将自己的视线从窗外收了回来，眉头轻挑。

“你为什么这么说？”

“首先，它们都是夜行动物。”Oswald笑了笑。“还有着非常柔软的绒毛。”他抬头看了看Edward的头发，向他暗示自己的意思。“而且它们的眼睛让它们看起来十分的严肃（severe）。”当他说完后，立刻意识到这听起来并不像是一句好话。其实他的本意是赞美，因为他是真的非常喜欢Edward脸部锋利的棱角。Edward眼镜的上缘遮挡住了他的眉毛，所以Oswald并不能轻松地读懂他的表情。

Edward看起来有些烦躁——他的眼镜上缘现在已经无法遮住眉毛了——但这个表情眨眼间就消失了。他立刻再次看向窗外来掩饰自己。“所以，你觉得我看起来很严肃？”

“不，我觉得你看起来很帅气。”Oswald没有仔细思考就把话说了出来。该死的。

“真的？”Edward问，突然将自己的头转了回来，面对着Oswald。他的手因为这个突然的动作而将咖啡杯打翻。他凝视着Oswald，嘴唇张开，眼睛微微睁大，带着一丝不可置信。Oswald知道自己把这个可怜的家伙吓着了—跳，在是时候挽救这一切了。“呃，Ed？”他开口，向Edward示意那些正在缓缓流向他的书与作业纸的咖啡。Oswald站了起来，一瘸一拐地走到了柜台后面，去拿抹布。当他回来的时候，Edward正一只手抱着自己的书本与作业纸，另一只手用餐巾纸擦拭着桌上的咖啡。

“我真的非常抱歉，我实在是太笨手笨脚了。”Edward结结巴巴地向他道歉。

Oswald将桌子清理干净了，然后抬手止住了Edward想要继续说的话。

“没关系，Ed，真的。这只是一个意外。我自己也经常干这种事，睡眠不足就是会让人反应慢半拍。”他将抹布丢进了柜台后的水池里，一瘸一拐的走回了桌子。他叹了一口气如释重负地坐了下来，看见Edward在桌对面，张开又闭上了他的嘴。他知道Edward想问什么问题，大多数人在看到他的腿的时候都会问这个问题，或早或晚。

“没关系。”他鼓励道，“你问吧。”

“你的腿怎么了？”Edward将手上的书一本一本地放回桌子上，但是Oswald看出来他只是想借此掩饰自己对回答的兴趣。

“我八岁的时候被人从学校的楼梯上推下去了，但是我们家支付不了治疗的费用。而现在，已经错过了最好的治疗时机。”

Edward咬住了自己的下唇，将空掉的咖啡杯握在手里。这个家伙并不擅长掩饰自己的不安。

“疼吗？”

Oswald本打算像往常一样，谎称自己很好，这一点儿也不疼，但他已经厌倦了逞强，更不要提这几天一直伴随着他的精疲力尽的感觉，而他也知道，Edward不会像其他人一样，用那些同情惹恼他。

“是的。它总是在疼。我坐着的时候还好，但是每当我走路的时候它就会变得非常恼人。”这是他头一次诚实的告诉除了他妈妈以外的人，他的腿到底有多痛。将这件事告诉Edward似乎减轻了他身体上的疼痛。

“你没有吃些药吗？”

“我没那么多钱。再说了，这是一种慢性疼痛，我需要一直按时吃药才能缓解这种疼痛。我不希望自己会对这种东西上瘾。从好的方面来讲，它能让我保持清醒——当我感觉有些累的时候，只要在腿上用点儿力，就是这样，立刻就能清醒过来！”Oswald笑着扬起了他的眉毛，作出了一副“事实就是如此”的表情。

Edward并没有笑，他看起来甚至有些生气。他沉默了一会儿，然后开口：“小孩才是最残忍的。”

Oswald正打算问他是否有过同样的经历，Edward的神色却突然放松了下来。Oswald知道他打算转移话题了。

“所以是猫头鹰对吧？我一直挺喜欢它们的。它们的捕猎方式非常迷人。”

于是他们就鸟类开始了长时间的讨论，Oswald甚至没有注意到沙发上另一个顾客是什么时候离开的。尽管他们讨论的东西并不是Edward所学的专业，但是Oswald还是因为他丰富的知识量而感到惊讶。他告诉了Edward这件事，Edward的脸立刻红了起来，他解释说这是因为他从小就喜欢看书。他们的谈话到这里自然而然地就结束了，但是紧接而来的沉默并没有给他们带来任何的尴尬与不适，他们只是坐在那里，隔着桌子向对方微笑。

“我很抱歉打扰到你学习了。”Oswald最后开口。

“没关系，”Edward说。“我知道所有和期末考试有关的书的内容。再说了，我已经不记得上次和另一个聪明人交流是什么时候的事了。”

Oswald的心情因为他的称赞而变得舒畅起来。

“我的室友是一个挺不错的人，不过他不怎么喜欢动脑子。他本可以变得更加优秀，但是却选择像这所大学里其他的人一样做个傻子，我不想和大多数的这种人交流。”

“这确实很糟糕。”Oswald对他说，暗自窃喜。

“他简直就是在毫无意义的浪费自己的生命。如果他愿意将乱搞的时间多分一点在学习上，我想他会做得非常好。”

“真可惜。”Oswald说，心里想的却不是这件事。（ not at all meaning it）

他还在回想着之前Edward对他的赞美，一个熟悉的声音突然响起，在叫着他的名字，他立刻坐直了身子。

Mooney女士正站在柜台前看着他们。她穿着平日里色彩斑斓的连衣裙（brightly coloured splendour），浓密的短发夹杂着粉色与紫色。她向他们所在的桌子走了过去，视线从Oswald身上移到了Edward身上。接着，她用指甲轻轻地划过Edward的颧骨，让他忍不住吞咽了一下，带着担忧地神情看向了Oswald。

“天哪（My, my），你真是个可爱的小家伙。”她意味深长地说。“不过你现在最好离开这里，我需要和我的明星员工说几句话。”

尽管Oswald很害怕自己的上司，但是他还是因为Edward转头看向他，确认自己是否离开应该离开的这个动作而感到欣喜。他点了点头。

“回头见，Ed。”

Edward立刻开始收拾自己的东西，将书包背在背上然后站了起来。他没有径直离开，而是走到了Oswald的面前，紧张地抿了抿唇。接着，他不自然地弯下腰给了Oswald一个拥抱。在Oswald能做出任何反应之前，Edward的声音就在他的耳边向起，“再见，Oswald。”然后他飞快地从咖啡厅里离开了。

Mooney女士饶有兴味地看着眼前的这一幕，眯着眼睛注视着Edward离开的背影。“如果不好好看着他，这个家伙总有一天会做出一些可怕的事情来。（He’s going to be a terror that one, if he goes untamed）”

Oswald还没有来得及对这句话做出任何回复，她又转过身对他说，“Oswald，我必须说我有些惊讶。”

“我发誓这是第一次和顾客坐在一起。这里只有他一个人，而且我已经把所有的清洁工作——”

“我知道，Oswald。我在哪里都有眼线。”她的眼中闪烁着兴味的光芒，“你能一直坚持这么长时间的工作，给我留下了非常深刻的印象，你已经向我证明了你的能力。”她非常小心的坐在了Edward的位子上，像是并不想要坐在另一个学生坐过的位子上一样。

“谢谢你。”Oswald不太确定地回答，他有些担心事情接下来的发展，因为他知道Mooney女士来这里并不是仅仅和他见面的。

“我可以信任你吗，Oswald？”

“当然。”Oswald立刻回答。

“嗯。”她看着自己的指甲，做出一副无趣的样子。“我们出去散散步如何？”

“但是Ivy——”

“那么就这么定了。我想这个咖啡厅关上几个小时也不会损失什么。”Mooney女士站了起来，将大门上锁，而Oswald走到了柜台后，开始收拾自己的东西。当他把一切都弄妥当之后，她向他伸出一只手指，勾了勾，把他领到了一辆豪华轿车面前。她坐进了后座，然后轻轻地拍了拍自己身旁的位子。他刚一坐下，汽车就发动了，驶离了校园。他们安静地坐在轿车里，一言不发，直到汽车到达了市中心，Mooney女士才开口。

“我相信你已经猜到了那间咖啡厅并不是我仅有的生意。”Mooney女士说。

Oswald咽了咽口水，点头。他听说过这个传言。

“那里。”她说，指着Oswald旁边的窗外，“是我的酒吧。”

Oswald顺着她的手指看去，带着困意的大脑被哥谭市夜晚的闪烁着的霓虹灯迷住了。他看见一个穿着华丽皮毛大衣的女人蹒跚着从夜店里走了出来，站在街边开始呕吐。在她不远处的街上，有一对情侣正借着蒸汽炉冒出浓雾做掩饰在巷子里做爱。

“还有那里，”她说，指向自己身旁的窗户，“这是我的画廊。”

汽车缓缓驶过了哥谭市最古老也最气派的建筑物，它是Oswald的最爱，也给他留下了深刻的印象。而现在，Mooney女士告诉他，她拥有它？他觉得自己的头有些发昏。

“那边那个商店也是我的。”他们现在来到了钻石区，这里有着哥谭市最棒的夜店、最奢华的商店以及最美味的餐厅。在这里开店的人一定能大赚一笔，而显然Mooney女士将这里的商机都垄断了。

“为什么你要给我展示这些？”

“这是我的帝国，Oswald。我在邀请你成为其中的一部分。”

“但是我已经——”

“当了一个咖啡师，是的。这只是个小角色。我现在提供给你的，是一个成为咖啡厅经理的机会。你也看到了，这里有非常多的餐厅，或许你会想要从……咖啡店开始做起。”

Oswald看着他，吃惊地张着嘴。他从未想过自己居然会有晋升的可能性。

“我当然会给你相应的工资，并且出于好意，我想我会非常乐意资助你完成你的学业。忠心耿耿的家伙总能从Fish Mooney这里得到好处。”

Oswald低下头盯着自己的大腿。尽管他知道接受这个提议会给自己带来非常大的压力，他也并不希望自己与她靠的太近，或者说欠她太多。

“我可以接受这个职位，但我想我不能接受你对我的资助。非常感谢你对我的帮助。”

Mooney女士笑了起来，这让Oswald不禁想到了鲨鱼。

“聪明的男孩。这周结束之前你依旧按小时工作，然后，你就可以自己制定值班轮换表，还可以再雇佣一个人。”她朝他眨眨眼睛。她知道Oswald和Ivy都为了保持咖啡店的24小时营业而费力地工作着。“打个招聘广告，搞个面试，等你挑好了人，这家店就交给你了。啊，看来我们已经到地方了。”

Oswald完全没有注意到他们现在已经到了自己所在的街区，车外就是他的公寓。司机为他打开了车门，Oswald在下车前，转头看向了Mooney，“谢谢你，Mooney女士。”

她不在意地摆了摆手。“带我向你亲爱的母亲问好。”

Oswald笑着点了点头，走出了汽车。

他的生活开始变得奇怪起来了。


	4. Chapter 4

现在是下午稍早一点的时候，Oswald正在检查库存，他突然听到咖啡厅的门开了。今天是期终之前的最后一天，所以咖啡厅里一整天都很安静，Oswald觉得很开心。因为他现在是经理了，他有很多的事情需要处理。

他有些希望来人是Edward，因为Edward自从Mooney女士打断他们谈话之后就没有再出现了，而Oswald也绝对没有在每次听到门响之后一脸期待地望过去。他将可乐的总数数清楚并记下来之后才抬起了头。

是Jim Gordon。

Jim· 他妈的· Gordon。

尽管他的心脏已经快跳出嗓子眼，用最大的力气去平复自己的内心，但他还是忍不住看了他一眼。Jim穿着一件全黑的皮衣，发型时尚。他看起来如此的完美。

当他们看着彼此的时候，都从对方的眼里看到了震惊。Oswald曾在学校里见过几次Jim，不过他那时总设法将自己藏在人群中，或者假装没有注意到他。Oswald相信Jim根本没有注意到他或者说他根本不知道（直到现在）他们在同一个校园里上课。他希望在自己的大学生涯中，事情能一直这样维持下去，但他知道这不太可能。

尽管内心有些不安，Oswald还是尽可能冷静地将自己的笔放了下来，用最礼貌的态度面对Jim。

“你有什么需要的东西吗？”

“对不起，我不知道你在这里工作——如果我知道，我不会——”Jim瞪大了眼睛，他看起来十分的紧张，正慢慢地向门口逃去。

“你有什么想点的东西吗，Jim？”Oswald又问了他一次，努力地让自己看起来面无表情。

“我——我的一个朋友想要一张申请表，你知道的——广告上的。”他指了指门边窗户上贴着的海报。“对不起，我知道我保证过，我只是不知道你在这里。对不起。”他一边道着歉，一边转身离开，快步消失在了街角。

Oswald终于将胸口一直憋着的气吐了出来，趴在柜台后。他将自己的头放在交叉的手臂之上，感受着自己渐渐消失的紧张情绪。Oswald讨厌自己那颗软弱的心脏，他花了数年的时间在自己的心脏上构筑起厚厚的堡垒，用来保护自己不再受到伤害，但今天，所有的防线都在几秒内崩溃了。疼痛让他的心脏不断地抽搐，所有在高中经历过得一切似乎仅仅是昨天的事。

——————————————————

哥谭高中，高三

这种紧张的气氛一直持续了一整年。他们看对眼是从Jim拒绝和自己的朋友们一起欺负Oswald开始的，他总是很努力地让他们离Oswald远点。而Oswald，在他转学后第一次见到Gordon的时候就对他有了特殊的好感。

尽管Jim在哥谭高中只待了一年，但是他那种非常受欢迎的黄金男孩，在学校里的人气非常高。不过他总是在Oswald看他的时候回头，有时他还会舔舔自己的嘴唇。他们离毕业只有几周的时间了，而Oswald再也无法忍受下去了。所以在这天清晨，Oswald在Gordon去储物柜的时候逮到了他，然后将他推进了门卫室，随后他跟着进去了，锁上了门。至于他怎么拿到钥匙的，这件事还是不要提起比较好。

他本来的计划只是给Jim来个口交。他觉得Jim或许从来没和同性试过，他不想让他觉得不舒服，所以打算把自己当做一个女孩给他来一个简单的口交。Oswald靠近Jim，他的脚步因为腿的原因有些蹒跚，但还是将Jim堵在了角落。而Jim，他张着嘴，半闭着眼，却什么都没说出来。Oswald跪了下来，解开了Jim的裤子，他自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动着：他迫不及待地想要将Jim Gordon含入口中。

但是，Jim突然抓住了Oswald的手腕，阻止了他的下一步动作。

“等等。”Jim说。

噢，终于来了，同性恋恐慌症。

然而，Jim下一步做的，却是完全出乎Oswald意料的事：他吻了他。Jim松开了他的手腕，然后捧起了Oswald的脸。在那一瞬间，Oswald完全呆住了，不知道该如何反应，但他立刻回过神来，将自己的所有爱意化作一个吻，送给了Jim。当他们唇齿相交的一瞬间，Jim忍不住发出了一阵让Oswald浑身颤抖的呻吟。Oswald的手自己动了起来：他拉下了Jim的拉链，将他的牛仔裤和内裤一起脱了下来。这一次，Jim没有阻止他，而是在Oswald跪下来的时候抓住了身后的架子来支撑自己。Oswald拿起了他的阴茎，缓缓地张开自己的嘴唇，将它一点点吞入口中，直到触碰到自己的手指。

“操。”Jim叫了出来，然后立刻用手捂住了自己的嘴。Oswald自己的阴茎也硬了起来，在此之前，他从未见过这个黄金男孩骂脏话。Oswald的脸颊凹了下去，用力地吮吸着，整根将Jim的阴茎吞入。Jim的喘息声越来越大了，看起来他的手并没有很好的起到自己防止声音漏出来的作用。Oswald能感觉到Jim已经濒临高潮，所以他向后退去，在完全离开Jim的阴茎前伸出舌头轻柔地舔了舔他的前端，欣赏着他的颤抖与喘息。

Oswald想看看自己能够做到哪一步，他将Jim的牛仔裤和内裤一直拉到了最底部，让他的腿有更多的空间可以活动。Oswald猜测这可能是他们仅有机会了，所以他希望能给Jim一次特殊的高潮体验，让他至少能记住自己。

“为我张开你的腿，Jim。”

Jim松开了捂住自己嘴的手，抓住了身后的架子，稳住自己然后张开了腿。Jim现在正倚着身后的架子，衣冠不整，气喘连连。Oswald看着他，想要将这短暂的一幕映入自己的记忆里。Jim现在已经快到了，他不需要再多花太多时间了。他舔了舔自己的中指，另一只手还放在Jim的阴茎上，嘴唇张开准备下次含住。他摸到了Jim的后穴，将手指伸进去按压着，另一只手扶着阴茎的根部，然后再次一口含住。

“操！Oswald！”Jim在射进Oswald喉咙里时差点大声叫了出来。他的手在慌乱的寻找支撑物的时候将身后架子上的瓶子与刷子打在了地上。Oswald在自己的手指上稍稍用力，Jim忍不住想要将自己的臀部稍稍向前倾，但Oswald抓住他臀部的手却阻止了他的进一步动作。

最后，Oswald收回了自己的手指，也放开了Jim的阴茎。他自己现在已经非常硬了急需释放自己。他站了起来，有些担心Jim是否会介意自己在这里脱下裤子。他看了看Jim，这个家伙现在正将头躺在身后的架子上，双颊微红，脸上因汗水而闪闪发光。Oswald看着Jim紧身体恤下的胸膛随着呼吸不断的起伏。这不需要太久。他开始解自己的裤子。

沙沙的声音吸引了Jim的注意力。

“来，让我……”Jim想要朝Oswald走去，但是他显然忘记了自己的裤子正在脚踝处，于是他踉跄了一下。Oswald立刻上前扶住了他前倾的身体。当Jim终于恢复了平衡，向后靠去，Oswald以为他会因为尴尬而立刻穿上裤子离开这里。但Jim再次让他惊讶了：他将自己的额头与Oswald的靠在一起，气喘吁吁地笑了起来。Oswald也忍不住笑起来了，尴尬地气氛被悄无声息地化解了。接着Jim再次吻住了他，他腹中的欲火又再次被点燃。Oswald能感觉到有些比笑声更加滚烫的东西融化在了这个吻中，肾上腺激素的分泌液让他更加的兴奋起来。

这个吻迅速地变得炽热，Jim在轻咬Oswald嘴唇的时候，将自己的手伸进了他的内裤里，握住了他的勃起。Oswald将自己从这个吻中抽身，发出了一阵呻吟。Jim正在给他手活，这一切到底是怎么发生的？

Jim靠近他，在他的耳边低语：“你要为我射出来吗？Oswald。”

Oswald已经失去了说话的能力了，他只能咬着自己的嘴唇点头。仅仅是听到Jim叫着他的名字，他就已经被推倒了高潮的边缘。

“你真的太他妈的性感了，我没办法不去想你。”Jim说着，手上的力气微微加大。Oswald就到达了高潮 ，他的眼前突然变得一片空白，腿开始剧烈颤抖以至于他只能紧紧地抱住Jim才能支撑住自己。Jim在下一个吻中咽下了Oswald的呻吟，Oswald几乎要喘不过气来了，但他依旧想回吻过去。这次的高潮比以前所有他经历过的都要长久，Oswald甚至觉得自己的身体已经无法再承受更多；也许他就要死了，不过认真想来，这也是一种不错的死法。

最后，Oswald在自己恢复过来之后放开了Jim。Jim四下看了看，从一个纸盒里抽出几张纸（幸好他们会在门卫室放上这些东西），清理了自己手上Oswald留下的东西。Oswald突然意识到Jim现在依旧光腿站在他的面前，裤子搭在脚踝处。他不禁觉得眼前的一幕如此的滑稽，他又笑了起来。Jim低头看了看，也毫无羞耻心地笑了出来，然后拉起了自己的裤子。Oswald也系好了自己的裤子，却不知道在他们的笑声消失后该如何相处。

他们凝视着彼此过了好一会儿，渐渐从刚才的兴奋中平复下来。Oswald等待Jim清醒过来，然后告诉他这件事情到此为止，叫他离自己远一点，并且永远不能向别人提起这件事。

Jim向前走了一步，Oswald看起来却有些瑟缩，这让Jim皱起了眉头。但Oswald其实不必担心，因为Jim伸出手将他抱在了怀里。Oswald的眼睛因为这件意料之外的事情而瞪大了，他赶紧将自己的手放在了Jim的背上，缓缓上下安抚着。他从未想过自己能像现在一样的快乐。

过了一会，Jim退步，看着Oswald的眼睛，真诚地笑着，说：“谢谢你，Oswald。”接着，他前倾，轻轻在Oswald的嘴唇上留下一吻，转身打开房门然后离开了。

Oswald知道他指的并不是刚才的性，他是因为一些更加沉重的东西而感谢他的。Oswald让他看到了一直隐藏于身体内的另一部分自己，他帮助了他认识了自己。Oswald知道这么想或许会很蠢，但是他希望今天他所发生的事，并不仅仅是因为Jim想要测试自己的性向。Jim怎么说的来着？“我没办法不去想你。”Oswald感觉自己的嘴唇上还残留着Jim温热的触感，他忍不住笑了起来。

————————————————————————————————————

在长时间将自己的头埋在手里后，Oswald将手肘放在了柜台上，他觉得自己需要加强自己的心防。他很庆幸Edward对他并没有那种罗曼蒂克式的兴趣，这样至少会让Oswald在控制自己情感的时候会轻松点。这只是一种短暂的迷恋，那种很快就会消失的迷恋。也许Edward不会再过来了，或许他被Mooney女士和她不恰当的接触方式给吓走了。尽管Oswald非常尊敬这个女人，但他真的希望她当时没有这么做。

他再次听到了门口的响声，他正想着Edward，他就急匆匆地跑了进来，身上被雨水打湿透了。Oswald完全没有注意到外面正在下雨。

“嗨，Oswald！抱歉把你的地板弄脏了，今天本来不应该下雨的——不过哥谭的天气总是和气象预报不一样。”

他的身上本没有带任何的东西，暗示着Edward来这里只是单纯的想见Oswald。他允许自己在Edward将注意力转移到地上自己弄出的水迹的时候露出了一个小小的微笑。当Edward走向柜台的时候，Oswald注意到他的牙齿在打颤。现在已经是12月份了，无论如何Edward都不应该在不穿外套的情况下到外面来。Oswald暗自在心中责骂他。Edward就站在Oswald的对面，笑着看他，好像现在那个冻得打颤的人并不是自己一样。Oswald看着一滴水从他打卷儿的发梢落下，掉在了他的鼻子上，然后滑落在唇边。Oswald清了清自己的喉咙。

“厕所里有烘干机，或许你可以在那里把衣服弄得稍微干一点。我在这里还有一些衣服，你可以借走我的上衣，不过我想如果你要穿我的裤子的话看起来可能有点好笑。”

Oswald意识到实际上对Edward来说，现在跑回宿舍然后立刻换衣服要更简单一点，而Edward自己或许也意识到了这一点。但是他没有发表任何言论，Oswald也没有提出任何建议，而正相反，Oswald让Edward站在这里等他将自己的衣服找出来。他回来的时候将手中的衣服递给了Edward，Edward小心翼翼的接过，然后向厕所走去。Oswald在为Edward准备暖身的热可可的时候听到了烘干机运作的声音。他猜想既然现在他是老板了，他就有权搞一些免费赠送的小活动。

过了一会儿，Edward拿着他的针织套衫回来了。套衫看起来还是湿湿的，不过Edward牛仔裤的上半部分看起来干的差不多了，他现在正穿着Oswald的紫色上衣。Oswald喜欢Edward穿着他最喜欢的颜色，并且，天哪，谁来救救他，Edward的头发依旧是湿漉漉的。Oswald艰难地眨了眨眼睛。

“给。”他说着，将手中的热可可递给了Edward。

“嗯，美味。”Edward说着，两只手捧住了杯子，幸福地叹息。他小小的抿了一口，有一些泡沫沾在了他的嘴唇上。他伸出舌头将它们舔干净，而Oswald绝对没有盯着他看或者希望自己是那个帮他舔掉泡沫的人。

“抱歉我这几天都没有来。”Edward说，让Oswald把视线从他的嘴唇移到了他的眼睛上。**_集中注意力，_****_Oswald_****。**

“没关系。我这几天也很忙。Mooney女士让我当了这家咖啡店的经理。”Oswald无法抑制自己的得意，这该死的可是他努力工作得到的！

“噢，这太棒了！恭喜你！”Edward咧开嘴笑了起来，举起了自己的热可可。“敬你一杯！（Here’s to you）”

Oswald一边大笑着一边摇头，他觉得现在Edward的样子看起来实在是有些蠢蠢的。Edward又喝了一口可可，Oswald偷偷地瞟了一眼他的头发，接着是他的睫毛，还带着些湿意，阴影斜打在他的颧骨上让人有想要犯罪的冲动。Oswald觉得你只有在欧洲的博物馆才能看见如此完美的造像。（*这里大概指的是那些欧洲的博物馆里馆藏的希腊雕塑。）

他在内心咒骂着自己，他真的不太擅长处理这方面的事。

“也许，”Edward开口，但是又立刻将接下来的话咽了回去。他抬头看着Oswald，然后继续说，“也许等期终结束了，我们可以一起庆祝一下？离开这个学校去其它地方，干些其它的事？我们可以庆祝期终的结束和你的升职。”

这听起来非常的危险。但是同时，Oswald应该停止自己对一切的怀疑，不要再继续胡乱猜测下去了，Edward也许只是仅仅想要得到一份友谊。Oswald自己就没有太多朋友，除了Ivy以外，而他认识她也是因为这个工作。从Edward的表现来看，这会或许是他第一次尝试去接触另一个陌生人。这是一个非常大胆的举动，Oswald并不想让他觉着这一切都变得毫无意义。

“如果我能想办法给自己放一天假，我会考虑考虑的。我这个月几乎都没有一整天好好休息过了，我早该好好放松下了。”Oswald觉得自己现在累的连话都说不出来了，不过他大概可以愉快地冬眠般度过剩下的冬天。

Edward给了他一个充满希望，无比灿烂的笑容，让Oswald不得不移开了自己的视线。

“好吧，虽然我想继续呆在这里，但是我得回去最后再看看我的笔记了。”Edward喝完了杯子里的可可，然后对Oswald说。

“既然这样，祝你好运，Ed。我相信你一定能顺利的通过考试的。我从没见过比你学习认真的人。”

Edward的脸红了。“谢谢，也祝你好运。我相信你的祝福一定能帮到我。”

这次，换Oswald红了脸。

“我想，我们要下周才能见面了？”Edward说，垂眼看着两人之间的柜台，似乎有些不满它阻碍了自己走向Oswald。而Oswald则十分庆幸有东西阻止了他再次走过来拥抱自己。因为他不知道那颗不受自己控制的心脏又会对此作何反应。

“那么下次见。”Oswald说，努力不让自己看起来笑的太开心。_放轻松，我们要做的是普通朋友。_

Edward转身准备离开，看了看窗外的天气。外面依旧下的倾盆大雨，只要Edward一出门，立刻就又会被淋成落汤鸡。Oswald突然想到了什么，一瘸一拐地来到了衣架旁，拿起了自己的雨伞。他急匆匆地走了回来，刚好看到Edward站在门口。他尽可能快地走向他，把雨伞当做手杖支撑着自己的伤腿。

“Ed，等等！”Oswald走出咖啡店的大门叫着Edward。雨水打湿了他的衣服，Oswald赶紧撑起伞遮住自己。Edward就站在不远处，大雨哗啦啦地下着，但他确实听到了Oswald的声音。他转过身，看见Oswald拿着雨伞向他跑来。Oswald将手里的雨伞举得高了一些，好让Edward也能完全罩在雨伞之下，Edward从他手上接过雨伞，罩着两人。

“我想你可能需要它。”Oswald说，虽然他借给Edward的上衣已经被雨水打湿黏在了他的身上。Oswald尽量不去看他的衣服被雨水打湿后显露出来的肌肉线条，也尽量避免将自己的注意力放在Edward因呼吸而起伏的胸口。Oswald甚至觉得自己应该为了他现在都忍着没有与Edward进行进一步的身体交流而获得一个奖励。

“好了，下周见吧。”Oswald有些不安的说着，想要在自己会干出什么愚蠢的事情之前从Edward面前离开，他今天不能再承受来自这个男人更多的诱惑了。“对了，用伞的时候请小心一点，这是我妈妈的雨伞。”

“好的。”Edward认真回复。

Oswald打算转身，Edward却抬起手搂住了Oswald的背制止了 他。微笑着，Edward将Oswald拉近了些。Oswald顺从了他。_天哪，如果__Edward__打算因为一些更难以言喻的原因而亲吻他，他决定放弃抵抗——_

但是Edward只是轻轻将自己的头放在了他的肩膀上，然后紧抱住了他。Oswald能感觉到Edward抱住自己时没有剃干净的胡渣所带来的瘙痒感。这和第一次的那个拥抱不同，这一个更加亲密的拥抱，Oswald甚至知道Edward在他的颈间微笑。他小心翼翼地将手放在了Edward湿漉漉的后背，努力忽视手下传来的对方结实精瘦的肌肉触感。

接着Oswald感觉到Edward的手顺着他的脊柱缓缓上移，然后停在了他的肩胛骨处。似乎有一种无名之火顺着他手指一动的路线在Oswald的皮肤上被点燃，他的心脏开始超负荷地跳动着。Oswald相信他的眼睛一定瞪地和茶碟一样大了，他颤抖着吸了一口气，暗自庆幸现在的雨声依旧很大。他之前的猜想是对的，这并不仅仅是一个友好的表现。即使刚才Edward没有那样抚摸他的后背，他们现在拥抱的时间远远也超过了朋友之间的界限。Edward对他也有一种迷恋。他结束了这个拥抱，向后退去。这个举动让他们的脸开始离彼此更近，他们的呼吸在寒冷的空气里融成了一团白气。Edward的镜片上因为之前Oswald脖子上的热气而起了雾，但这并不能遮挡他眼中的渴望。两人谁也没有移动，四周一片寂静，只能听见暴雨在继续怒吼。

Oswald想要靠近Edward去亲吻他，他想Edward也有同样的冲动，如果他没有意会错的话——但是Edward想要确定，所以他希望Oswald去做那个主动的人。除此之外Oswald也没有其它想要的了，他想要和Edward深吻直到无法呼吸。欲望在他的胸膛中燃烧着。**_但他不能_**。他还记得清晨Jim的拜访，那些久远的记忆全部都重新浮现在了他的脑海里。他曾发誓过，绝不犯同样的错误。被那些痛苦的记忆拥簇着，Oswald鼓起勇气向后退了一步。“我没办法。”Oswald说。Edward的脸沉了下来，Oswald打算解释一下，即便这样或许会向Edward传递一些模糊不清的信息，但他无法忍他做出那样的表情，“咖啡厅里不能没有人看着。”

Edward看起来像是理解了他说的话，他的喉咙上下滚动了一下，然后点点头。

“保重，Ed。”Oswald说，他知道他现在的笑容有点难看，尽管他已经非常努力做出一副开心的样子了。他没有等待另一个人的回应，就急匆匆地从伞下离开，回到了咖啡厅。


	5. Chapter 5

得益于自己非全日制的课程，Oswald在期终考试周只需要参加一门考试。不过即便是如此，Oswald也在通过考试后感到一阵放松，将注意力放在他新得到的职位上。考试周后的这个周末Oswald准备按照Mooney女士的建议，面试新的咖啡师。不过他并没有收到太多的申请，这也可以理解，毕竟在这个大学里，大多数学生都来自比较富裕的家庭。他的申请表非常的简单：基础信息以及一个的问题，‘为什么你想要这份工作？’Oswald觉得他在看人方面比较准，并且它可以通过应聘者对问题的答复看出很多的东西。最终，他从40份申请表中选出了5份。

周六的第一个应聘者叫Harvey，Oswald选择他的原因只是单纯的被他在表上填写的回答逗笑了，‘我对甜甜圈有瘾。’Harvey来面试的时候，表现地像一个混蛋。他先是询问Oswald是否是某个邪教组织的成员，接着又在看见他的黑色耳扩（注：扩大耳洞的一个环，也有实心的）之后露出了厌恶的表情。Oswald立刻把他的申请表扔在了桌上，然后面无表情地感谢Harvey的到来。

接下来的三位申请者都以自己独特的方式让Oswald感到不太舒服。其中有个叫Millie的女孩，个子小小地，脸色苍白，胆子很小，几乎不怎么说话。她在Oswald每次问他问题的时候都会脸红，要嘛她有社交恐惧症，要嘛她喜欢他；Oswald不太确定他们两人中到底谁才是这次面试中最尴尬的那一个。然后是一个叫Winn的家伙，看起来像个书呆子，Oswald在他将笔记本电脑放在桌上的那瞬间就将这个家伙从候选名单上剔除了。这个家伙离开之后，Oswald开始对接下来的应聘者不再抱有太大的希望了；Winn之后的那个女孩甚至比Oswald自己还面无表情，态度敷衍。她离开之后，Oswald叹了一口气，在等待最后一个候选者进来之前为自己倒了一杯茶。他刚刚坐下将最后一张申请表拿起来准备回想一下最后的申请者写了些什么的时候，一个低沉有如天鹅绒般的声音响了起来，“Cobblepot先生？”

被这么称呼是一件非常奇怪的事。Oswald抬头，看见了一个个子高高的，有着深色头发的家伙走到了角落里那张面试用的桌子那里。他有着非常结实的下巴，颧骨非常突出，让Oswald想到了……不，没有。这个家伙朝着Oswald露出一丝微笑，脱下了自己厚厚的服务员外套。

“Victor是吗？”Oswald扫了一眼手上的申请表。“请坐。”

Victor点了点头坐了下来。Oswald觉得自己已经喜欢上这个家伙了，考虑到之前几个应聘者的糟糕表现，他很大几率会将这份工作交给Victor。

“那么，从你为什么想要得到这份工作开始陈述如何？”

Victor抿了抿唇，Oswald立刻知道这个家伙没有在申请表上说谎，那绝不仅仅只是个感人的故事。他了解一个人因爱而遭受痛苦的表现。

“我的女朋友Nora，她得了病，需要接受一系列的治疗，但是她的家人并不是很富裕，他们没有办法支付所有的治疗费用，我必须得帮忙。”

“我很遗憾听到这个消息。”Oswald说，他也确实着么想的。他明白这种感觉。他也会为了自己的母亲做任何事。实际上他已经在这么做了，他每周花了大量的时间工作，就是为了防止他们因为交不起房租而被赶走。他们有几次差点就要赶出公寓了。

“谢谢你。”Victor给了他一个微笑。

Oswald正打算再问他几个问题，突然瞟到眼角有一个人影晃过。他飞快地扫了一眼，立刻意识到那个在街对面晃悠的人是Edward。他的心脏开始疯狂地跳动以至于他需要深呼吸才能维持自己表面上的冷静。他将自己的注意力转回了Victor的身上。

“好吧，我想我已经知道所有我需要的东西了。”Oswald说，他的嘴角上扬变成了一个微笑。“最后一个问题，你喜欢摇滚音乐吗？”

Victor咧嘴笑了起来，“非常喜欢，我最爱的乐队是The Cure（注：THECURE是指治疗乐队，1978年成立）。”

Oswald开口，“你被雇佣了。”

Victor的眉毛跳了起来。“真的吗？”

“Friday I'm in love是他们写的这世界上最棒的歌之一。”这首歌总会勾起Oswald的一些回忆，那些最近渐渐无法让他再感到心痛的回忆。而这是他第一次差点忍不住要将自己的回忆告诉他人。“你什么时候能来上班？”

他们最后决定Victor应该在周一的时候来见见Ivy，然后进行一天的训练。他们微笑着握了手，Victor穿上自己的外套之后脚步轻快地离开了。Oswald为自己感到一种奇怪的欣慰，这对他来说是一种十分罕见的感觉，但他知道自己做了一件正确的事。

当Victor离开视线之后，Edward立刻停下了自己的脚步，走进了咖啡厅。

Oswald再一次因为他的帅气而愣住了，特别是现在当他穿着带有红色格纹的黑色大衣时。如果这个家伙能更自信一点，他完全可以做一个时装模特。

“嗨，”Edward有些不安地笑着。Oswald还记得他们上一次的碰面，或者说，他一直在想着。Edward上次表现出来的那种热情突然消失了，取而代之的是他们初次见面时的那种感觉，只是他现在看起来更加紧张。Oswald认为是他之前的举动让Edward又回到了最开始的样子，他因此讨厌他自己，虽然几分钟以前他还自我感觉良好。

Edward坐到那张专门用来应聘的桌子上，正好在Oswald的对面。说实话，在清晨暗淡的光线下而不是半晚与夜间刺眼的炽光灯下看着他有些奇怪。

Edward解开了自己的大衣，将干净、整齐叠好的上衣递给了Oswald。接着，他将挂在他前臂的雨伞小心翼翼地放在了桌子上。

“谢谢你。”Oswald安静的说，他不知道除此之外自己还能再说些什么。

Edward紧张地笑了笑。Oswald可以从他的眼中看到脆弱。或许这件外套就像是某种盾牌，将他与世界隔绝开来。当Victor走进这个房间的时候，他脱下了自己的外套，而Edward却选择在将Oswald的衣服还给他之后再次用大衣裹住了自己。

“我之前在思考我们应该怎样庆祝。”Edward说，Oswald注意到他的声音比平时要更加沙哑。

“噢，那你想到了吗？”

“我想我们可以去哥谭的主题公园！那里还有鸟类展览，有的时候他们还会让那些鸟儿站在你的胳膊上……”他继续在描述着公园，而Oswald却感觉心里有些恐慌。

Edward在讲话的时候笑的很开心，显然对自己的主意很满意。Oswald也觉得这确实是一个不错的主意，但这看起来太像是情侣之间的活动了。也许Edward还对他有感觉，他必须要让Edward明白，那件事永远不会发生。但是Edward看起来满怀期望，Oswald不想将他好不容易在这几次来咖啡厅和与他做朋友的过程中积累的信心击溃。可是他必须对Edward真诚，在他相自己展示了那么多的善意以后，这是Edward应得的。

“Ed——”Oswald开不了口。那双该死的大眼睛——你怎么会想要说出那些可能会伤害他的话呢？

“怎么了？Oswald。”

“我们是朋友，对吧？”

Edward看起来有些受伤又十分的迷惑，Oswald感觉自己从未如此讨厌过自己。

“我们当然是朋友。我做了什么奇怪的事吗？”

“当然没有，我只是想要确定一下。”

“好的。”Edward说，深呼吸了一口，笑容慢慢回到他的脸上。“所以，你那天能出来吗？”

“我明天不用上班，Ivy会来帮我带班。周天之后咖啡厅就会按照以前的开放时间开放，所以到时候工作时间就会变短。一个人看着店就足够了。”他觉得有些负罪感，在此之前，他从未留Ivy一个人待到关门的时候。但是当他向Ivy提起他对Edward许下的承诺之后，她就一直坚持自己应该和他出去。

“那我们就说好了。明天下午一点钟在这里碰面如何？我来开车。”

Oswald非常确定这绝对是一个糟糕的决定。他觉得Edward依旧没有理解自己的意思，但他自己也没有勇气将它说清楚。他可以告诉他真相，但是把以前的故事告诉Edward对Oswald来说过于痛苦，他曾发誓不会将它说出来的。他希望那些记忆都深埋在心底的坟墓中。Oswald是一个胆小鬼，被自己的情感所禁锢着。面对着Victor的时候，他觉得自己可以提及过去，但是和Edward在一起的时候是不一样的。Edward给他带来的感觉与以前那件事何其相似。Oswald闭上眼睛努力将那种念头从脑海里踢出。

“我们可以坐地铁。”Oswald说，他对自己会和Edward单独待在一个封闭空间的想法感到有些不安，他不相信他自己能抵挡住诱惑。

“我不能。我的意思是，我可以，但是我的父母——这不安全。”Edward看起来突然变得坐立不安，Oswald不知道他为什么突然说出这么一段毫无逻辑的回答。

“嗯，好吧。”Oswald突然一下子觉得非常的疲惫，像是自己一下子又老了几岁一样。他希望他们这次只是简单的出去庆祝一下。实际上，在Edward走进咖啡厅以前，一切都是那么的简单。

“对了，谢谢你把这些东西还回来。”Oswald说，他现在只想一个人待着。他总是在退缩，总是将人拒之门外——他已经精疲力尽了。“我现在需要告诉老板新雇员的事，顺便给他准备好工作用的衣服以及其它的东西。经理总是有忙不完事！”Oswald站了起来，给了Edward一个他一眼就能看穿的假笑。

“了解。好吧，那么我们明天见。”Edward也起身，站在桌子边，向Oswald走来，小心地观察着他。他推测出来Oswald大概默许了自己的靠近，因为现在他们之间的距离实在是太近了，他抬起手环住了Oswald的肩膀。Oswald的心跳猛地加快，此时此刻他能脑海里能思考的只有Edward闻起来多么地棒。他看起来像个模特，闻起来也像。像他这样的人为什么对自己有兴趣呢？天哪，他真想把围巾从Edward的脖子上取下来，埋在他的颈间深呼吸，然后在轻柔的亲吻他，从脖子一直到他的耳垂，用舌头舔舐或者牙齿轻轻的咬，直到Edward颤抖，抚摸住他的手——

Edward突然向后退了一步，脸上带着那种好看、温暖让人无法有任何戒备之心的笑容。“我已经等不及了。”他说，然后大步离开了咖啡厅。

Oswald跌回自己的座位，所有的想象都如同被大风刮过般散尽。他从未如此矛盾过，他现在最想要的，莫过于接受爱神的诱惑，但每次他即将触碰到边界的时候，他就会回忆起那些事。而在那些事过去那么久之后，这是Oswald第一次允许自己去回想它们。像是他的心脏上有一个大洞，不论他如何努力，都无法被完全治愈。他开始回忆起那些疼痛和羞辱感有多么令人痛苦，眼中传来的肿胀感告诉他泪水正在酝酿着。深呼吸了一口，Oswald拿起桌上的纸走回了衣架，然后坐在旁边的椅子上，终于放任自己开始哭泣。他为他的疲惫哭泣，为那些永远无法释怀的记忆与对Edward奇异的感觉而哭泣。同时，他也为自己的懦弱，自己无法做出正确的事，以及他无可避免地要伤害Edward而哭泣。但无论如何，晚痛不如早痛，他将这件事拖得越久，事情的发展就会越加糟糕。

过了好一会，他渐渐止住了自己的眼泪，走到浴室将冷水打在自己脸上。那一瞬间，他奇怪地感觉自己舒服了一点，这至少能让他平静地度过回家之前的这段时间。

————————————————————————————————

Oswald疲惫地关上了身后的门，然后上锁，将六个他妈妈为方便他回来而打开的插销（这里可是哥谭）锁好。尽管私底下的情绪爆发确实很有帮助，但是实际上他从未从那种自高中就跟着他的忧郁中脱身。他拖着自己的疲惫的身体缓缓走进自己的房间；现在，他到家了，他不用假装自己在走路时不会感到疼痛了。不用掩饰因为疼痛而扭曲的面部表情，可以依靠着墙或者家具来减轻自己腿部承受的重力总是一件轻松的事。

他坐在自己的床边，脱下了自己的鞋子，然后换上睡衣。当他正准备用被子盖住自己的时候听到了门口传来轻柔的敲门声。他的妈妈打开门，将头伸了进来，Oswald为这个熟悉的画面微笑了起来。

“一切都还好吗？亲爱的。”

“是的，我现在只是特别的累。”Oswald坐在床上，而他的妈妈来到了他身边。她的身上有蜡烛与熏香的味道，那些她无比沉迷，喜欢点亮在在这个狭小的公寓里东西们。Oswald觉得总有一天她会把房子烧点，但是他也无法否认这种味道真的令人身心愉悦。Oswald爱这种味道，它们对他来说意味着温暖，安全和家。

他拍了拍自己身后的枕头然后将后背靠在上面，他因为感受到自己疼痛的肌肉得到放松而长叹了一口气。他的妈妈就安静地坐在他的身边，慈爱地看着他。她拿起了离自己最近的那只手，充满爱意抚摸着他的指节。Oswald允许自己闭上了眼睛。

在一段安静而又舒适的沉默过后，她开口，“那么，他叫什么名字？”

Oswald猛地睁开了自己的眼睛。“谁？”

“让你难过的那个男孩。”

Oswald知道他的否认是毫无意义的，但是他还是这么做了。他母亲总是能够轻易察觉到他的变化。“我没有因为一个男孩而伤心。”

“我可不瞎，Oswald。我知道你和James之间发生的事……”

Oswald立刻从母亲手中抽回了自己的手，然后将自己蜷缩在一起。

“Oswald。你必须得把以前的事情都放下，否则你没办法开始一段新的感情。”

她是对的，Oswald知道。但是做起来总没有说起来那么简单。实际上他从未认真处理过当时所发生的一切，如果他现在要开始，他知道这需要一些时间……或许是很长的一段时间。他感觉有泪水滑落在他的脸颊，而他的母亲温柔的用拇指为他擦去，她同情地看着他微笑。

“他真的很帅气。”他说，这句话像是堤坝上的裂口，所有被压抑已久的情感如同洪流般冲破了防线。“他的名字是Edward，他很高，就像是一个模特那样。他非常害羞，又有点笨拙，但是他也真的非常聪明。我甚至觉得我可以和他不停地聊上几个小时，不管是什么。我能从他身上学到很多东西。我不太清楚他身上发生过什么，但是这并不会阻止我想要更加了解他，我知道。我还知道他喜欢我——他抱了我两次，然后我觉得上周的时候他还想吻我。我也觉得他非常的迷人，但是我就是不能。我还没有准备好，我甚至不知道我是否能再次踏入另一段感情。”他的眼泪现在开始无法抑制地落了下来，他的妈妈递给了他自己的手帕。

“噢，我的孩子。”她叹息，再次握住了他的手。Oswald没有抵抗。“你必须告诉他。这确实需要一定的勇气，但是如果他真的爱你，他会等你的，不管花多少时间。”

“他并不是爱我，这只是一种迷恋而已。”Edward不可能会爱他。这太可笑了。

Gertrud笑了，那是一种恼人的，当家长们知道一些你不知道的事情时露出的微笑。“勇敢点，我的Oswald。对你自己诚实一点，这样你至少不会有任何遗憾。”

没错，告诉一个有社交困难，好不容易决定走出自己的世界的人这些话，让他们变得更加脆弱（ telling someone who’s socially awkward, who reached out probably despite their better judgement, made themselves completely vulnerable）……告诉他们你还没有准备好约会，甚至可能永远都不会准备好，这事应该不会太难。Oswald早就已经走在这条路上了，并且不论如何，他知道自己最终还是会伤害到Edward。

“你太累了。”Gertrud温柔地细语，将遮住Oswald眼睛的头发撩开。“你该睡了，晚安，我的孩子。”

母亲温柔的触摸让Oswald有些坐立难安，所以他躺回了床上。

在合上眼的那瞬间，Oswald陷入了沉睡。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告，这一章会有一些恐同言论和恐同者（general homophobia.）

“你现在弄好了没有？我一会儿就要出去，我需要你的帮助！”宿舍里的Edward站在卫生间的门口努力朝里面大叫。他焦虑的情绪几乎冲破天际，胃部也因为没有吃早饭而觉得有些难受。他再次鼓起勇气 从镜子里打量了一下今天的穿着。

“你看起来依旧像是一个性冷淡的图书管理员。”镜子里的自己冷漠地开口，Edward立刻移开了自己的视线。

他打算穿黑白的衣服，因为这是很经典的款式，并且绝对是个聪明的选择。但是他也有一种想穿上点绿色的冲动，他总感觉没有这种颜色自己就缺少了一点东西一样。不过，三种颜色的搭配有点奇怪，还会打破平衡。还是穿黑色和白色吧。

卫生间的门终于打开了，Jim带着白色的水汽从卫生间里走出来，浴巾围在下身，他阿多尼斯（*Adonis，春季植物之神，王室美男子，这个词常被用来描写一个异常美丽、有吸引力的年轻男子）般的身体湿润而又耀眼。

“你觉得怎么样？”Edward问他，转了一下身子。

Jim上下打量了一下，Edward穿着黑色的紧身牛仔裤，清爽的白衬衫，黑色领带与黑色的针织外套坐在自己的床上。“你看起来像是一个2005年的独立乐队成员，不过总的来说还挺好看的。”

Edward疑惑地皱起了眉头。“我说过我不太明白你流行文化的那一套话。不过我觉得我还是得需要一点绿色。”他有些沮丧地说。

Jim开始打开自己的衣柜翻找衣服，顺便开口回答Edward。“你觉得绿色的袜子怎么样？穿袜子的话就不会打破你身上黑白的平衡了。”

自从和Edward一起生活了几年之后，Jim对Edward以及他的怪癖都非常的了解；他还没有蠢到直接建议Edward大胆的将第三种颜色大面积地加入服装中。看起来适应Edward的怪癖已经成为了他的第二天性。Edward也鲜少需要对他做详尽的解释了。这个主意不错，绿色的袜子，他知道自己穿上了它们，但是别人却没办法看到这第三种颜色。“谢谢你，Jim。”Edward非常感激地说，将暗绿色的袜子套在了自己的脚上，然后穿上了帆布鞋。

“所以，他叫什么？”

“我不会告诉你的。”Edward说，他现在站在衣柜旁，试外套。

“如果我知道更多关于这个家伙的事情的话，我会更容易给出建议的。”Jim说。

Edward终于找到了自己想要的外套。那是一件黑色的，有着军装扣的外头。在Edward转过身的时候，Jim已经穿好了自己的衣服，正在用毛巾擦头。

Edward将自己的手摊开朝向Jim，表示自己的真诚，“如果今天一切顺利，我会告诉你一切的，我保证。”

Jim笑的有些悲伤，Edward不太明白为什么。“你干嘛一副这个表情？”

“没什么。我希望你今天一切顺利。只是别抱有太大的希望，好吗？”

“你应该去做一个励志演说家，Jim。”

Jim哼了哼，而Edward忍不住扬起了嘴角；他非常喜欢逗Jim笑。Edward扣好了衣服上的扣子准备出发。“我觉得我有点紧张。”

“你的胃里可没有什么东西可以让你吐出来。”Jim安慰他，走了过去，然后把他拉过来给了一个拥抱。过了一会儿，Edward觉得Jim的接触让自己舒服一点了，他甚至有些喜欢这种感觉。当他回抱Jim的时候，所有的紧张感都消失了。

“我一直在这里，如果有什么事发生了，你随时可以来找我，好吗？”Jim在他耳边认真的说。

Edward这次没有回头，他现在确信Jim知道一些他不知道的东西。但是他现在没有时间去问——他瞄了一眼桌上的时钟，意识到自己十分钟以前就应该离开了。

“等我回来的时候你会在这里还是和Barbara一起？”

“我会在这里。Barbara和她的父母一起去过周末了。不过Harvey也许会过来，他说他也许会带一些啤酒过来和我一起看比赛。”

一听到Jim提起他的好朋友，Edward就不自觉地皱起了鼻子。不过他还是脑子里的想法都全部清空掉，现在他必须得走了。他抓起自己的车钥匙以及钱包放进口袋。

“祝我好运！”Edward说，转身没有等待Jim的回复就离开了。

————————————————————————

Edward非常聪明，Jim一直都知道。但是有时他也会忽略了那些显而易见的小证据，比如那天他回到房间时正穿着Oswald Cobblepot的上衣、带着他的雨伞。

————————————————————————

Edward在咖啡厅门口停了下来，他紧张地情绪再一次笼罩了他。他能看见Oswald正背对着他和站在柜台前的红发女孩谈笑风生。Edward挺喜欢她的，他那次去找Oswald的时候这个女孩对他特别友善。但他无法挥走自己离开前Jim带给自己的不祥预感。他甚至想要直接从这里离开，然后再也不再路过这间咖啡厅。实际上每次他来这里见Oswald的时候心里总会这么挣扎一番，但每一次，只要他们的视线相交，‘留下来’就变成了问题无可争辩的回答。毕竟，Oswald是唯一一个，能让**另一个**自己安静下来的人。和Oswald在一起的时候，他感觉到了安静，这是他整个成年生活中头一次有这样的体验。Oswald是**特别的**，Edward在意识到他能让另一个自己安静之前就察觉到了这个事实。再说了，Oswald说他很好看。他曾就这件事询问过Jim，而对方回答他朋友一般不会这么形容对方。这也是Edward唯一能确定的事。

Oswald带给他的感觉让他有些害怕，但是同时，他又无比希望Oswald也能对他有同样的感觉，这样他们就能变得更加亲密。通常来说，Edward都极其不喜欢与他人接触，但这却无法阻止他与Oswald之间的接触。他甚至想要**更多**。他想要剥开他的衣服，去感受另一个人，这里特指Oswald，感受他的皮肤紧贴着自己的。他想要体验自己的初吻，想要触摸Oswald柔软的，如同渡鸦般的黑色头发，或者是将自己那些黑暗的欲望展现给他。他想要做的如此之多，他也相信自己能够做到这一切，直到从上周，Jim开始表现地有些奇怪，让他的期望变得有些不安。在此之前Jim一直都在用力鼓励他，说什么这一切都表示他们相互吸引。但是接下来他突然停了下来。也许这只是期终考试带来压力，又也许是因为Edward想的太多了。但是他确实了解Jim，并且他感觉到了有些东西不太对劲。这就像一个未解决的谜题，一直恼人地盘旋在他脑子里。他觉得现在他能依靠的只有自己了，而这正是最可怕的一件事。他需要选择自己是否要上前一步，抓住这个和Oswald在一起的机会。今天就是这一天，他们将要离开这个咖啡厅，离开工作或者是学习，度过一段只有他们两人的时间。

那个红头发的女孩在这一瞬间突然注意到了他，Oswald也随着她的视线转过身；当他们的双目相交时，一切就已经尘埃落定了。Edward发现自己正面带微笑地打开了咖啡厅的门，像磁铁般被牵引着走向Oswald。

—————————————————————————

“我觉得我们现在做的事会给他下一个错误的印象。今天仅仅只是一个**朋友**之间的约会，除此之外没有其它什么意思了。”Oswald暴躁地说着，而Ivy正在给他画上黑色的眼线。Oswald对自己的长相很有自知之明，他唯一喜欢的就是自己的眼睛。他知道这些深色的眼妆能让他的眼睛看起来更加吸引人。但今天他是打算温柔地拒绝Edward的，而不是试图吸引他。

“让自己变得好看点并没有什么错，Ozzie。”Ivy抱怨。

“我真不知道为什么会让你来给我化妆。”Oswald说，假装自己正在苦恼，“现在我是你的老板了，你应该按照我说的来做。”

Ivy退后了几步，离开了椅子，这里似乎已经成了他们专门的化妆角。她朝着有些气愤的Oswald笑了笑，叹口气然后换上了一副更严肃的表情。

“我知道你以前经历过一些伤心的事，这也是你从不约会的原因。但是我真的认为——”

“我**知道**，Ivy。”尽管在睡了几乎12个小时之后，他已经非常清醒了，但是那种精神上的疲惫依旧影响着他。“我也想。相信我，我也**真**的希望我可以做到。但是不是现在。我有一些……我有一些事情需要先处理。”这是他对Ivy最坦诚的一次谈话了。在忍受了自己喜怒无常的脾气之后，自己确实应该打开心房让她走进来一点。

Ivy同情地看了看他，又对Oswald的坦诚相待有些惊讶。“谢谢你告诉我这些。”她回到了自己柜台前的位子，而Oswald也走了过去，介于他并没有穿着自己的制服，他选择站到她的对面。除了一些坐在角落沙发的人之外，整个咖啡厅十分的安静。

“我想你大概没有任何办法或者是建议帮助我搞定这件事？”

“我不认为你需要搞定什么，Oswald。”她说，一边将咖啡豆装进机器里。“如果你想要拒绝一个显然想要和你约会的人的话，不管你什么时候开口都不算什么恰当时机。”

Oswald闭上了他的眼睛，好像这样就能改变Ivy所说的事实一样。

“但是，”她说，越过柜台直直地看向Oswald，“我认为，他毫无疑问会选择等你。”

Oswald睁开了自己的眼睛，无法抑制自己心中溢出的希望。“你真的这么觉得？”

Ivy伸出食指勾住了Oswald的下巴，让他把头向前移。“我有不错的预感。”

Oswald哼了哼，“好吧，只要你的**预感**还不错。”

Ivy朝他眨了眨眼睛。“那么新来的雇员怎么样？他可爱吗？”

“他非常的温和，不像我的其他应聘者一样是个精力充沛的多动症患者，这也是我立刻喜欢上他的原因之一。”

“那他**可爱**吗？”

不管Oswald觉不觉得Victor吸引人，他都打算思考一个既不肯定也不否定的回答，但他立刻注意到Ivy突然看向门口的视线。没有转头，Oswald就知道一定是Edward来了。

“说到可爱……”Ivy开口，在Oswald转身的时候招手示意Edward进来。

Edward看起来正在门外犹豫，但是当他们两人的视线触碰在一起时， 他立刻就下定了决心。

他看起来不可思议的帅气，而Oswald则在心里告诉自己要放松心态（Oswald thinks sarcastically, should make this easier）。他注意到了Edward的外套。虽然Oswald对时尚或者是名牌并不了解，但是他敢用自己收藏的CD打赌，这件衣服绝对比他和他母亲所拥有的东西都要昂贵。

“哇哦，这个眼妆真的很衬你的眼睛。”Edward站在Oswald的面前，将赞美的话脱口而出。

Oswald的脸立刻有些发红。他从眼角瞟到Ivy正在看着他俩。

“嗨，我还没有正式做过自我介绍呢，我是Ivy。”她向Edward伸出一只手。

Edward看起来有些不适；从Oswald与他几次的接触来看，Edward确实对与他人接触有些不安。Oswald意识到Edward或许只喜欢与自己有这样的身体接触。这个念头让他感觉非常的温暖，但是立刻，他又想起了自己必须要对Edward说的话。Ivy的手开始颤抖了，她脸上的笑容也快维持不住了。Edward紧张地看了一眼Oswald，然后飞快的伸手握住了Ivy，晃了两下又立刻将手放回衣兜里。Ivy笑的更开心了。Edward也朝她微笑，然后转头看向Oswald。Oswald微笑着点头，Edward嘴角的弧度更大了。天哪，他们已经在用眼神交流了。

Ivy清了清自己的喉咙。“那么你呢？”

“噢！”Edward开口，“Ed。Ed Nygma。”

Ivy看起来想要问更多的问题，但Oswald认为Edward已经将这一整天的，与他人社交的勇气用完了。（ but Oswald thinks the poor guy has maxed out his social interaction quota for the day.）

“我们应该走了。”他说，意味深长地看了Ivy一眼。

“好吧！那祝你们俩玩儿的开心。”

Oswald开始向门口走去，他听见Edward说“拜，Ivy。”，接着又是一阵刺耳的椅子与地板摩擦的声音以及Edward发出的“oops”。Oswald在Edward看不到的地方笑了起来。这个家伙真的笨拙地可爱，再有造型的衣服也不会让他看起来精明一点儿。

他们安静地走到了学生停车场。Oswald本以为自己会看到一辆像是 James Bond（*007男主）会开的那种AstonMartin（*阿斯顿·马丁，英国的汽车牌子，007的座驾）一样的车，所以当Edward停在一辆有些旧的1960年代款式的黑色福特野马旁时，Oswald有些惊讶。虽然这辆车看起来已经用了好几年了，但这还是一辆十分漂亮的汽车，并且十分的复古，非常有Edward的风格。Edward从驾驶座上倚过身体给Oswald开门。Oswald小心地坐了进来，他尽量不让自己在将伤脚放进车里时显得尴尬。Oswald坐进车里后，舒服地靠在皮质座椅上，花了几秒钟时间打量了一下车里的环境。虽然他对车并不了解，但是比起那些无聊的现代风格，他更喜欢这辆车的装饰。

Edward点火的时候，录放机‘录放机！Oswald在心中愉快地重复了一遍’开始播放音乐了。这是一首古典歌剧，而这现在，Oswald不必再掩饰自己的不安了。他盯着Edward。Edward一边把胳膊放在椅背一边准备倒车离开这里，但是在此之前，他注意到了Oswald不赞成的眼光。

“怎么了？”

Oswald朝着录放机点了点头。

“它能让我舒服些。”Edward说，有些紧张。录放机里的歌唱家发出了一阵尖锐的高音，Oswald本能地闭上了自己的眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，看见Edward正不解地盯着自己。

“好吧，好吧，我想我这里应该有一些更适合你口味的东西。”Edward将这盘讨厌的磁带拿了出来，丢进汽车前排的杂物箱，然后开始寻找另一盘。

在Edward终于找到了自己想要的磁带的时候，Oswald在脑子里已经想到一些更糟糕的结果了。这可能是一盘充满忧郁的独立音乐、乡村甚至是流行音乐，天哪。所以，当 Freddie Mercury（*皇后乐队主唱）开始低语自己是那个**隐形人**（*Invisible Man，一首歌）时，Oswald无法掩饰自己的吃惊，那种带着不可置信的笑容出现在他的脸上。Edward有点得意，不过他这样看起来很不错。

“我们现在可以出发了吗？”他开口，准备再次倒车。

“少说点儿废话吧你。”

“你可别忘了谁才是开车的人。”Edward一边回应Oswald，一边驶出停车场。

Oswald挑了挑自己的眉毛。Edward现在不会在回话的时候紧张了，他完全被Edward现在这个样子迷住了。

他们在整个开向主题公园的路程上唱着皇后乐队的歌。无比的快乐。

————————————————————————————

哥谭市主题公园是一个破旧不堪的地方。Oswald认为Tim Burton（*导演，导演过《蝙蝠侠》和《剪刀手爱德华》）能把这里当取景地拍个大片出来。天空是一片灰暗，像是预示着什么不详的事情。哥谭似乎永远都被这样的乌云笼罩着。他以前曾坐在大都会到奈何岛的大桥前自己最喜欢的地方，看着太阳一点一点从大都会落下，而暴风骤雨却笼罩着整个哥谭。他经常好奇，那缕阳光照在脸上会是什么样的感受，他也想知道为什么哥谭总是隐匿在大都会的光亮照射不到的地方（Gotham must be the darkness to Metropolis’ light）。

Oswald听见远处上方传来尖叫声。他绝不会冒险坐在过山车上，就算那个狭窄的位子并不会让人感到不适。实际上，这种游乐设施在冬天早就应该关闭了，虽然现在还没有下雪，但是只要温度足够低，过山车轨道的一部分就可能会被冻住。有人曾因此而丧命过，但依旧有不少游客来玩，因为这让他们感到兴奋和刺激，他们甚至愿意为此付出生命的代价。（也许）哥谭的居民从不把自己的建康和安全放在心上。

他们现在正排队等待和游隼照相，Oswald现在脑海里有两种想法。一方面，他认为鸟儿就应该自由地翱翔于天空中，远离哥谭的肮脏与阴霾；另一方面，他也无法抵抗想要近距离观察这种美丽的鸟儿的欲望。

Oswald听见这只鸟在被迫站在一个又一个的游客手臂上时发出的悲鸣，他忍不住在脑海里计划如何帮助它得到自由。也许以后，当他变成一个有钱有势的人之后，他就有能力放它们去自由地飞翔了。

等轮到他的时候，Oswald套上了用来保护手臂的套子，而游隼被肉引诱着，跳上了他的手臂。这只鸟儿一跳上他的前臂，就安静地坐在了那里。训练鸟儿的人似乎有些不知所措。Oswald对着这只鸟微笑，这只鸟儿也转头看着他。他缓慢地抬起自己另一只手臂，开始用弯着的食指轻轻抚摸鸟儿的羽毛。这只鸟依旧安静地坐在那里。‘**_我希望我会飞_**’。Oswald心想。‘**_飞离这些所有讨厌的事_**’。这些鸟儿拥有他不曾有的自由。

当他们回到了主题公园的主路上，Edward和他走在一起开始愉快的聊天。

“刚才真的非常神奇，你显然有这方面的天赋。”

“我也不知道，也许我只是比大多数人更有同情心？”

Edward别有深意的看着Oswald，兴奋的情绪渐渐平息下来一些。Oswald没有继续解释，Edward只好移开了自己的视线。

“嘿，看这里。你有什么想要的东西吗？”Edward说，指着一个射击游戏的摊位问道。你只要射中目标，就能得到相应的奖品。

Oswald顺着他的手去看，回忆猝不及防地就浮现在他的脑海中。他盯着那些可爱的毛绒动物玩偶看，它们像是在等待恋爱中的傻瓜们将自己带走，送给他们的约会对象一样。

他想起了他为Jim赢得的那个玩偶，以及他再次看到那个玩偶的时候。他的心脏一紧。

——————————————————————————————

高三，五月

在和Jim约会的这段时间里，Oswald从没去过Jim的家。但他曾带Jim回到自己的公寓一起吃过几次晚饭，主要是他的母亲希望能好好招待一下这个让自己的儿子每天从学校回家时都面带笑容的男孩，而每次Oswald一回家就会跑到房间里发短信告诉Jim他已经开始想他了。Getrud非常喜欢Jim，她常常让Oswald带着自己烤制的小蛋糕去学校与Jim一起分享。

学校里的气氛有些奇怪。在Oswald看来，大概是这些学生小团不知道该对他们的体育健将、黄金男孩与一个哥特怪小孩约会做出怎样的反应，所以，什么事都没有发生。Oswald和Jim从不在学校里过分炫耀这段感情，但他们有时会牵着手一起上学，或者Jim会在他们分开去不同班级上课时吻别Oswald。在这段时间里，Oswald第一次没有被别人欺负。他非常开心，感觉自己终于被接纳了。当然，这并不意味着他一下就和Jim的好朋友们打成一片，实际上他们都和他保持着一定的距离，但Oswald并不在乎。即使所有人都离他而去，他还是能和自己爱的男孩待在一起，这就是他唯一想要的。

Jim的房子是那种典型的郊外才有的建筑。看起来阳光确实经常光顾这里，街上每家每户都有着一个种满各色鲜花的小花园。这与Oswald在城市里那栋阴暗沉闷的公寓小房实在相差甚远。Oswald的眼睛在灿烂阳光的照射下有些刺痛，他难受地眨了几次眼睛，迅速跑进了Jim身后的房子。

Jim的父母离开家去过周末了，至少Jim是这么说的。他并没有说很多，实际上，他几乎不怎么谈论自己的父母。一部分的Oswald觉得，通常他锁在心底的、那个永远不安和嫉妒着的自己，他觉得Jim不信任自己，这就是他为什么不和自己谈论父母的原因。也许Jim认为他与Oswald之间只是玩玩而已，所以没有必要去告诉自己的父母他的男友是谁。

Oswald脱下了自己的鞋子，跟着Jim一起上楼。Jim打开了自己房间的门，示意Oswald进去。

这很明显是一个男孩的房间，足球海报、衣着暴露的女明星以及各种奖杯。Oswald立刻觉得自己非常的多余。他低头看看自己身上穿着的The Clash（*“麻烦制造者”－－The Clash（碰撞）乐队是前朋克时期具有开创意义的乐队）的衣服，然后抬头看着Jim，神色犹豫。

Jim赶上了身后的门，然后缓缓走向Oswald。他将自己的手伸进Oswald的短袖，放在Oswald的腹部上。

“嘿，瞧，这儿有张床。”

Oswald哼了哼，“看起来挺舒服的。”

“你想躺上去试试吗？”

Oswald靠近Jim，然后对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气，“只要你脱掉你的衣服。”

Jim挑了挑眉，然后迅速的脱掉了自己的衣服。Oswald笑了起来。他拉着赤裸的Jim一起后退，直到他们俩倒在床上。Oswald几周前在学校狂欢节赢得的那个填充企鹅玩偶突然失去了平衡，倒在盆栽里。

“等等。”Jim说，身体压在了Oswald的肚子上，以便能够到床下。他翻来翻去，拿到一个小盒子。他打开盒子，然后拿出了一些东西。Oswald确定他看到里面有一本黄色杂志，而且封面上还没有女人。

“给。”Jim说，把东西递给了他。Oswald跪在床上拿着它们看。润滑剂并不是一个惊喜，特别是当他发现Jim有多喜欢被用手指操弄之后，但是避孕套……好吧。

Oswald一定愣了一下，因为等他反应过来时，Jim正将自己的手放在他的手上。他发现自己的手正在抖。

“如果你还没有准备好的话，没关系。”Jim温柔的说，“我可以等。”

Oswald深呼吸了一口，“我已经准备好，只是我从没有——”

“我也是。”Jim说，他拉过Oswald，让他和自己一起躺在床上。

Oswald将润滑剂和避孕套都放在了床头柜上，抱住Jim的一只手。“我们都知道那不是事实。”

“这确实是。”Jim对着Oswald的头发低语，慵懒地抚摸着Oswald的上臂。

“人见人爱的Jim Gordon？看来不是吗。”

“这是我第一次和我爱的人一起。”

Oswald吸了一口气。他抬起一只手臂，以便能看见Jim的脸。

“你爱我？”Oswald觉得自己的心脏里被塞满了一种甜蜜的疼痛，几乎让他窒息。

Jim笑着点点头，抱住Oswald给了他一个吻。Oswald感觉自己的心脏已经无法再承受更多，他推开了Jim，接着，他又抽泣着回到了Jim的身边。他讨厌这种被情感左右的感觉；他希望自己能变成那种冷冰冰的，从来不会轻易被读懂的那种人。Oswald觉得他甚至会纹一个心形纹身在自己的手臂上。

“抱歉，我太扫兴了。”Oswald说着，抬手去够床头柜上的纸巾。

“我可不这么想，实际上，我觉得事情马上就会变得非常有趣了。”Jim挑了挑自己的眉毛。Oswald忍不住笑了出来，他用纸擦干净自己的眼泪，然后丢进了垃圾桶里。转过头，他看着Jim，面带微笑。

“抚摸我，Oswald。”Jim低沉地说。

而Oswald服从了他。

———

最后，他们慵懒地接吻，直到快要睡着，浑身赤裸，相拥在一起。

Oswald在之后曾无数次后悔自己那天没有立刻离开，即使这么做意味着他必须离开温暖的被窝。大部分时间他还希望他们当时没有那么睡过去——这样他们或许还能听见楼梯上的脚步声，以及房门被敲响的声音——或许Oswald就有时间可以躲起来。但是没有那么多的“或许”（有那么多的可能性）。

Oswald是被醒来的时候感觉有一股大力将他从Jim的身边推开。紧接着，他就听到了一道尖锐的女声。“**你·对·我·的·儿·子·做·了·什·么**？”

这一瞬间发生的事情太多了。将他从Jim身边拉走，然后丢在床边的地板上的是个男人。他一定是Jim的父亲。Oswald到处找他的衣服，因为在Jim父母面前赤身裸体而感到羞耻。

“我希望你现在就离开我的房子，马上！”Jim的父亲说，每一个字都充满愤怒。

“如果你敢再靠近Jim，我会让你后悔出生在这个世界上。”

Oswald绝望地看着Jim。但Jim并没有看他，只是将羽绒被拉到自己的身上。他的脸颊通红，直直的看着其他的地方，他看起来非常的沮丧，又像是在发呆。

当Jim的母亲开始哭泣并责怪自己的时候，一切变得更加糟糕了。“我不知道我哪里做错了。我以为他很快乐、建康、正常……”

Oswald感觉非常难受。他希望Jim能有些回应，希望他能保护自己，告诉他的父母并不是自己让Jim变得不正常的。他等待着Jim告诉他的父母他们是相互吸引的，他们是一起做下这个决定的……但Jim只是在发呆。

Jim的父亲非常的生气。“除了是个基佬以外你还是个聋子吗？滚出去！”他朝Oswald咆哮。

终于，Oswald动了起来，他以自己最快的速度跑下了楼，离开了房子。当他跑出花园之后，立刻痛苦地跪倒在地上，俯身干呕。

他干呕了好几次，将肚子里的东西都吐了出来，但还是觉得有什么东西噎住了自己的胸口。那种痛苦——并不仅仅是身体上的——几乎要将他整个吞掉。

最后，让他重新站起来的，还是因为想到了自己的母亲。他缓缓地起身，一瘸一拐地向城区走去。这离他家很远，至少有10英里，但是他没有钱，还把手机落在了家里——不过谁又会给他打电话呢？他买手机的主要原因还是为了Jim。唯一愿意来这里接他的只有自己的母亲，但她没有车，更不会开车。他之前一直以为Jim最后会开车送自己回家。

想到Jim，Oswald忍不住要停下脚步，但是他逼着自己继续前进。他放空了自己的大脑，只专注着让自己能够走回家。

————

周一回学校的时候，Oswald在他们的储物柜那里等他。一切都会好起来的—Jim从不对他说谎，从不会背叛他，也不会做任何让Oswald怀疑他的事。他只是因为自己的感情已最糟糕的方式被父母发现而感到震惊。Oswald会帮他渡过难关的。他们可以一起，Oswald知道他们能够做到。

他等了很久。他坐了很早的一班公交，这样他们就有更多的时间可以在一起——他相信Jim也会早早的来到学校。

终于，在上课铃响起之前，他看见了Jim。他和自己那些身体健壮的朋友们在一起。通常，他都会离开他们，然后朝他走过来，他们不会接触彼此——他们一致认为这能够让他们在学校更轻松一点，他们不会因为这段奇怪的感情而受到欺凌。但Jim每次都会打破这个小小的决定——他会伸手拦住Oswald的腰，然后在他的脸颊上留下一吻，并不在乎别人的眼光，而Oswald会立刻脸红，同时心里窃喜。

但这次，Jim并没有走过来。他在和自己朋友一起与Oswald擦肩而过的时候，低头几乎没有看他一眼。

Oswald愣在了那里，他紧紧抱紧了胸前的书本，用力抓着它们。他注意到远处不少的人正在盯着他，他们聚在一起，交流，细语。这是他几个月来第一次听到他们刻薄尖酸的恶言。

就是这样了，一切都结束了。他能感觉自己的下唇正在颤抖，他咬住下唇，试图将眼里的泪水憋回去。他爱的那个男孩曾告诉他自己也爱他。他们做了爱，因为没什么能比做爱是更加亲密和幸福的事了，但两天以后，他们就形同陌路。

Oswald感觉自己正站在悬崖边。他可以放任自己的心脏被撕碎，扯烂，然后离开学校。他现在也失去了在学校的保护伞，这会让他在哥谭高中剩下的时间过得格外凄惨。

或者他也可以选择将这些情感都压在自己心底，假装它们没那么重要。他可以无视所有的人，和所有与自己求学生涯毫无关系的事情。他想要上大学，他想要让自己变得更好，这样他就可以让自的母亲放弃那份糟糕的工作，为她提供更好的生活环境。这一直都是他的目标。只要他足够努力，他就能度过这段困境，然后回报自己的母亲。他不会再想到，或提起Jim，永远不会。他不会让他的背叛毁掉自己的生活，他也决不允许，再有人走进他的内心，**绝不**。

———————————————————————————————————————

“不了，谢谢你。”Oswald僵硬地回答。

Edward看起来有些失望，但是立刻振作起来。“没关系，其实我刚好也不擅长这种射击游戏。”

他们继续在沉默中走过公园里那些令人眼花缭乱的游乐项目，傍晚的微光正在飞速的暗淡。空气开始变得有些寒冷，而Oswald的腿也因此疼了起来。他必须告诉Edward。如果继续这样沉默地走下去，那些话只会更难说出口。**胆小鬼**。他四处张望想要找到一张椅子，但是这里没有。该死的。他只能在现在这条小路中央把这件事做完。

“Ed。我们需要谈谈。你觉得——”

“天哪，他们这里还有鬼屋，”Edward兴奋地打断了Oswald的话，“我们去看看！”

Oswald叹气。这一切简直就像是一部糟糕的电影一样。他跟着Edward，走到主街边上那座长得像恐怖电影里的屋子门口。房屋门口的像是用血红色的颜料涂写出‘恐怖屋’着几个字。Oswald能听到从屋子里传来的尖叫声，他有些退缩。他看过非常多的恐怖电影，所以他能想象得到，鬼屋里的工作演员除了能让他更加尴尬之外别无它用。

他们把自己的票递给了门口检票的男孩，这个男孩指着自己右手后的地方，用自己最平淡的声音说，“跟着墙角的灯走。”

Edward抬腿，直直向走廊的尽头走去，黑暗渐渐吞噬了他，只剩下墙角的淡光。在走入黑暗中时，Oswald能听到Edward颤抖的呼吸声，他很兴奋，又有些紧张。或许他只是想表现出自己的勇敢。Oswald因为这个想法暗自笑了起来。

接着，嘎吱嘎吱的门以及带着声音的怪风就开始了，Oswald努力克制住自己向大声笑出来的冲动。突然，一道亮光出现在地板上，映出了一个身形矮小的小丑，Edward立刻叫了出来。当这个小丑将自己的头从身体上拔了下来，提着自己的头发时，Edward叫的更大声了。

“噢，天哪，哦，天哪，天哪。”Edward嘟囔着，轻轻喘息，然后转向Oswald，他的手放在自己的心脏上。即使这里的灯光非常的昏暗，Oswald依旧能看到Edward格外苍白的脸。越过Edward的肩膀，Oswald看到那个小丑正在脱下自己的戏服，露出了自己真正的头。这个人朝Oswald眨了眨眼睛，然后消失在了黑暗之中。

“你想要我走在前面吗，Ed？”

“我觉得这个建议不错。”Edward不太情愿地作出了回答。他站到一边让Oswald走到前面来。

到了走廊的尽头，指示灯让他们到楼上去。接着又是一连串的恐怖音效，机械的笑声。

在楼梯的最后，有两条通向路可以选择，但是只有一条亮着灯。Oswald觉得他们需要在继续向前走之前去看看没有灯的那一条路。他走了进去，Edward紧紧跟在他身后，注视着眼前的黑暗。

最后，一个穿着白色裙子的小女孩吊在房梁上的画面投影在房间中央，她努力挣扎着想要求生。女孩用力尖叫着，伸手够他们希望能得到一点帮助。Oswald除了毫不意外的挑挑眉之外什么都没有做。他已经知道接下来会发生了。这个投影突然消失了，在他们的眼睛能够适应屋中的黑暗之前，那个女孩又出现在他们的眼前，大叫道“为什么你不救我？”

Oswald的注视让这个女演员屈服了。第二关结束了。终于，Oswald在灯光熄灭，女演员消失前看到了她脸上的不满。当Oswald正在适应屋里的光线的时候，他突然意识到Edward正抓着他的肩膀，额头抵在其中一边，喘着粗气。Edward字面意义上的躲在了他的背后。

“你还能继续下去吗？”Oswald问，并没有刻意隐藏声音里的笑意。

“我觉得再走下去我可能就要心脏骤停了。”

Oswald笑出了声。

“如果我死在这里了，记得把我的尸体捐给科研所（ I want you to donate my body to science）。”他继续说着，站起身子让Oswald走到另一间屋子里。Oswald大笑，他现在确实非常开心，除了脑子里还是时不时会浮现出那个给他带来负罪感的任务以外。他脑子里的想法让他再次陷入了自我厌恶的死循环中，所以他对于下一秒发生的事情完全没有任何准备：几个长得像鬼娃回魂里面的娃娃突然从屋顶掉了下来，它们的眼睛还闪着光。Oswald被吓得跳了起来，其中一个玩偶正吊在他眼前。他生气的将玩偶推开。

等心跳渐渐恢复正常之后，Oswald看着在他眼前微笑着晃来晃去的玩偶。“去你的。”他嘀咕。

他听到Edward在他身后大笑的声音。Oswald转过身来去看Edward，他弯下腰，笑的已经喘不过气了。通常来说，Oswald非常讨厌别人嘲笑他，但是此时此刻，这里的气氛却是如此美好。他暗自得意，让像Edward这样一个谨慎，腼腆的家伙，在自己的面前如此轻松地大笑着。他看着Edward微笑，心里也感觉到无比的温暖以及快乐。终于，Edward占了起来，深呼吸一口让自己平静下来。“抱歉。”

Oswald还在继续微笑，但他摇了摇头假装不赞成。他转身跟着墙角的指示灯离开房间走下楼梯。

“我想你或许也需要把我的尸体一起捐了。”Oswald回过头说。

这句话又让Edward笑了起来。

———————————————————————————————————————

当他们从恐怖屋里走出来后，夜幕已经降临了。冰冷的空气将他们之前的愉快渐渐吹散。

他需要告诉Edward，现在，立刻。

“Ed，我真的需要和你聊聊，我有一些事想告诉你，非常重要的事。”

“好的。”Edward说，用自己的袖子擦了擦镜片。Edward斜着望他，看起来很可爱。“你想要先吃晚饭还是——？”

“不，我现在就要说。”Oswald没有留下任何商讨的余地。

“好吧好吧，那你想在哪里……？”

Oswald其实随时都可以开始这次交谈，但是他觉得自己的腿应该无法一直支撑自己站着直到一切结束。

“我知道有一个地方，走过去不远。”

Edward吞咽了一下，点点头。“带路吧。”

———————————————————————————————————————

Oswald带着Edward来到了河岸边，视线里并没有其他的人，只能看到大都会到奈何道的大桥以及大都会的天际线。现在的气温一天比一天冷了。Oswald坐在了河岸边的椅子上，Edward坐在他身边，两人中间留下了一个一人大的空隙。Oswald猜想Edward已经预料到接下来并不会有什么好事发生了。

他深呼吸了一口。

“Ed，我不能继续假装我自己什么都不知道了。”Oswald将自己的视线一直放在闪闪的天际线上。

“你在……你在说什么？”Edward问。

“你喜欢我。”

Oswald听见Edward停顿的呼吸。他能感觉到Edward突然放在他脸侧的视线。他知道自己如果现在去看Edward，他的所有决心都会动摇。

“我没——我不能……”操，必须说出来。“我没办法和你约会。”

空气凝固了。耳边只有潺潺的河水以及呼啸而过的汽车声。Edward没有任何动作。

“以前发生过一些事，我没办法，我不是……”Oswald深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，依旧不敢去看Edward。他必须要这么做。如果他想要与建立什么关系，他就必须要让他明白发生了什么。他最终看向了他。

Edward脸上的表情让Oswald的心脏抽搐了起来。那是一种茫然又悲伤的感觉，但最糟糕的是，心里有一种理所当然的感觉。像是一部分的他一直都在期待着这一切的发生一样。Oswald必须要让他明白。

“你曾爱上过什么人吗，Ed？”也许他之前被爱伤害过，他会明白的。说这句话有些冒险，让Oswald有些不安，他并不知道关于Edward的过去。但Edward是一个各方面都非常完美的人，所以他非常有可能有过恋爱经验。

Edward立刻低下头看自己的膝盖。Oswald看见他咬着牙，闭着眼睛，用鼻子深呼吸，接着他转头看向Oswald，与他的视线交织在一起，紧紧盯着他，确保自己的回答并不会有任何异意。

“**_是的_**。”

Oswald脑子一片空白，所有准备好的说辞全部都随着这句话消失地无影无踪。Edward**爱**他？

“Ed……”Oswald开口，但他不知道如何继续下去。他不知道事情是如何到现在这种地步的，他发现自己正直勾勾地盯着Edward，祈祷着自己不会因为内心的愧疚感而哭出来。他最近总是在哭。因为这种在对方面前情绪崩溃的行为是非常的自私的。

Edward从椅子的另一边挪了过来，迟疑着将自己的手放在了Oswald的膝盖上。那是Oswald受伤的那只腿，炽热的温度隔着布料安抚着他。

“Oswald，”Edward说，他的声音听起来像是有石块摩擦般的沙哑。“是不是无论我说**什么**，都无法说服你给我一个机会了？”

Oswald看着Edward，看着他因为寒冷而潮湿的天气变得更加卷曲的碎发，看着他精致的衣服，还有他紧紧咬住的嘴唇。他感到一种非常危险的冲动，他想要握住Edward的手，用拇指爱抚他的关节，用这种轻柔的接触来告诉他，他对自己有多重要。他想要迈过彼此的这道空隙，然后将Edward想要的一切都给他。**一切**。Edward的眉毛微微倾斜，他露出了一个请求的表情，Oswald感觉胸口一痛。

“是的，对不起。”

Edward看起来快要崩溃了。

“Ed，有些事情你必须要知道，你要理解……”

Edward抬起手，挡住了他，然后起身。噢，天哪，他要走了，他以为Oswald拒绝他是因为他不想要他。Oswald也站了起来，他的动作有些急，以至于他的腿都痛了起来。

“你不需要解释。我理解。连我自己都不会想和自己约会。”

“Ed！不是这样的，你不知道整件事的缘由，不是那么简单——”

“对我来说足够简单了。我爱你，但你不。”

Oswald僵住了。

**我爱你**。

Oswald希望他能说些什么。

**任何**。

彼此间的寂静似乎延续了有一个世纪那么长。

**我爱你**。

“我……我得在他们把停车场关闭前拿回我的车。你……你需不需要我送你回家？”

Oswald闭上了自己的眼睛。他刚才伤了Edward的心，但这个家伙却依旧想要送自己回家。Oswald从未有过如此可悲的感受，即使在那晚，Jim的父母将他赶出房子的时候，他都没有现在这么难受。他甚至有一点希望Edward能将他推进河里。毕竟这是他应得的。

“不用了，谢谢你。”Oswald说，缓缓坐下。

Edward在那里站了一会儿，Oswald能感受到他从椅子后投来的沉重视线。

“再见，Oswald。”

Edward最后的语气非常的清楚（The finality of his tone is unmistakable）。他听见了Edward离开的脚步，过了一会儿，他才屈服于内心的忐忑，向后望去。Edward沿着他们来时的路走回主题公园，路灯打在他身上，留下一个孤独的背影。

Oswald在那里坐了大约一个半小时多，离Edward的剪影消失在黑暗中已经过去很久了。他抬头望着大都会高耸的天际线，通常这样的景色都能让他振作起来，但是现在，他除了羞愧、罪恶以及痛苦之外，什么也感受不到。这种感觉紧逼着他，但他并不想在公共场合情绪崩溃。这种想法一直紧支撑着他走到最近的地铁站。

————————————————————————————————————

回到自己的公寓之后，入眼的就是自己在沙发上睡着的妈妈。他想要依偎在她的怀里哭泣，但为了这个原因吵醒她实在是太自私了。他尽可能快地蹒跚着走到了沙发旁，将一边的毯子轻轻盖在自己妈妈身上。

接着，他一瘸一拐地走回了自己的房间，在心底祈祷，在睡梦中，他可以暂时忘记一切。

他的腿因为寒冷而比平常更加疼痛，也正是这个原因，他换衣服的时候比平常还要笨手笨脚一些。他将床头柜上的一本书碰掉了，书本重重地磕在地板上发出沉闷的声音。Oswald瑟缩了一下，希望这个声音不会吵醒自己的妈妈。他安静地站在那里听了一会儿，什么都没有发生。

这是Edward送他的那本书。自从他得到这本书之后，除了上课的时候，他都一直将它放在床边。这是他最珍贵的所有物。

他蹲了下来，希望自己没有不小心弄坏这本书。书是打开的，标题页暴露在空气中。当他捡起书的时候，注意到了上面的东西——一个谜语。

_已经过去成千上万个_

_无数还在接踵而至_

_你的生日是其中一个你绝不会忘记的_

_我是什么？_

_一个约会/_ _日期（a date _ _双关）_

Many thousands have been

An infinite number is to come

Your birthday is one you’ll never forget

What am I?

A date.

“**_你在书里看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？_**”Edward曾问过他。

早在他们第二次在咖啡厅相遇的时候，Edward就打算和他约会。

Oswald用指腹描绘着Edward的笔迹，试图忍住自己快要落下的泪水。


	7. Chapter 7

“这可真是_惨痛_的大失败啊。”另一个Ed坐在副驾驶上说。

Ed将自己的头抵在方向盘上，他并不惊讶看见另一个自己坐在身边。这一切发生只是迟早的事。

“我确实警告过你了。没了我，你只是一个自哀自怨、失败的可怜虫罢了。谁会想要和你这样的人约会呢？”

Edward抓紧了握着方向盘的手。‘_拜托，让我一个人安静地待一会儿。拜托。_’

“我怎么能现在抛弃你呢？你现在比任何时候都更加需要我。总有人要来教教你如何做_一个男人_。”

“拜托了，你就不能让我像一个正常人一样处理这件事吗？”

“怎么，这样你就又能变回以前那个无能的家伙了吗？我可不这么认为。”

“好吧，除非你想让我们都死掉，否则你就应该在我开车回学校的时候消失。”Edward说着，从自己的口袋里拿出了钥匙，依旧没有去看副驾驶。他不得不尝试了好几次，因为他的手在颤抖，但最后他还是拿到了钥匙启动了汽车。

“或者你可以就这么接受我。想象一下，如果你让我掌控这具身体，你就不需要感觉到_任何事_……那些要将你_撕碎吞下_的心痛与尴尬——我都能帮你解决。”

Edward厌恶自己无法经受这样的诱惑。他从未想过这种单向的爱会如此的伤人，从未想过‘爱’本身_能_如此让人难以承受。他看向了另一个自己。

“我可以_帮助_你。帮助_我们_。”另一个自己说。

Edward没有坚强到能够同时承受心理上的疼痛_与_自己幻觉的折磨。他不能同时处理它们——又或者，他不再想这么做了。他不仅仅可以从自己心脏传来的疼痛，同时还有那些担忧与不安中，还有那些日复一日纠缠他的事情中解放出来。他太累了，这也是这么长时间里，他第一次，不再想要成为他自己。深呼吸，他闭上了自己的眼睛，靠在了座位上。

他放弃。

永恒的静谧将他裹挟住，心脏处传来的疼痛渐渐消失。他的血液以因为这场转换的完成而嗡嗡作响。

他启动了。皇后乐队的歌声从录放机里传来，Edward一时有些恍惚，然后暴躁地把磁带从录放机里拿了出来，将线轴扯断。他将已经报废的磁带随意的扔在了副驾驶上。

Edward将自己的注意力放回了收音机上，不停的转换电台，直到找到一个正在放重型摇滚的电台。现在播放的是In This Moment的_Joan of Arc_。他将音响开到最大然后驶离了公园的停车场。驶上高速之后，他把油门一脚踩到底，轮胎因为摩擦而发出了刺耳的声音，而他则在车里放声大笑。

——————————————————————————————

Edward将车停在了他看见的第一个烟酒商店的停车场。将车停好，他开始想象自己正像一个走进酒馆的牛仔一样，停在门口打量着这个地方。

“你打算怎么做？Eddie boy。”他对着坐在后座的自己幻象问到。“我们现在是想来点酒，还是什么_劲更大_的东西？”

他走到第一排货架，盯着从他身边经过的一个有着黑色头发的高个男人。他让自己的大衣的衣袖碰到了这个陌生人。他继续走着，衣领立起来只能看见他的颧骨和眼睛。他不时回头去看那个陌生人，在走到货架尽头的时候转身走向另一排。他听到了身后传来的脚步声，知道他的新朋友正在跟随他。棒极了。Edward突然停了下来，站在这排货架的中央，然后转身，一个非常明显的邀请的信号。那个男人缓缓地向前走，停在了Edward的身前，眼底满是情欲的色彩。Edward用食指将这个男人推倒一个货架上，他能听到这个家伙在背部接触到货架时发出的喘息。

“你看见了吗？多么简单。”Edward显然并不是在和自己的猎物说话。“你可以拥有_任何人_。”他抓住了这个陌生人的脸，离他只有几英寸远。这个家伙的瞳孔几乎完全放大了，Edward知道他现在能做任何他想做的事，拥有_任何_他想要的东西。他向后退了一步，低头，看见了对方被唤醒的欲望。Edward低声笑了出来，倾身，将两人的嘴唇压在一起。他的脑子里立刻传来震耳欲聋的尖叫。他摇摇晃晃地向后退去，这声音立刻停了下来。

“好吧，虽然我确实很想留在这里，让我们更加_了解_彼此，但是显然有个坐在副驾驶的蠢货（riding shotgun）毁了所有的乐趣。”

这个陌生人只是盯着他，一脸茫然。

Edward用脚后跟夸张地转了一个圈，走向收银台的位子，顺手在货架上拿了一瓶红酒。

—————————————————————————————

Jim在Harvey的建议下离开宿舍去酒吧看球赛的时候一直犹豫不决。他希望Edward回来的时候自己能在宿舍里；他在担心一切可能会发生的事。自从他上次与Oswald交谈过之后，他就知道了，在他不幸的踏入那间咖啡厅之前，Oswald早已决定不再和任何人约会了。而Jim认为，Edward也许会是那个打破这一切的人，但他同样知道，Oswald是一个固执己见而又喜欢钻牛角尖的家伙，Edward可能会因此受挫。他有些后悔没有告诉Edward自己知道他要去见谁，虽然这只是他通过几周前他回来时穿着的Oswald的上衣而发现的。但是，如果他决定告诉他，就意味着他需要告诉Edward他与Oswald以前曾经发生的故事，而这应该是Oswald来做的事。如果在他们彼此深入认识之前就让Edward了解了Oswald，这对Oswald来说并不公平，并且，Jim不想再给Oswald讨厌他的新理由了。

Jim在酒吧和Harvey在酒吧看球赛的时候并不开心，他甚至没有认真在看。他时不时掏出自己的手机检查是否会有Edward的短信。他在十点左右的时候给Edward发了一条短信告诉他如果需要自己可以打电话或者发短信。但是十一点已经过去了，对方却依旧没有任何回应。

最后，Jim放弃了球赛，告诉Harvey他准备走了。而Harvey正在试图和一个新生聊天，几乎没有注意到他。他拍了拍Harvey的背，然后回到了宿舍。

—————————————————————————————

Jim停在了宿舍的门口，震耳欲聋的流行音乐声正从宿舍里传来。他立刻知道一定有什么不好的事情发生了。

推开门，他看见Edward坐在地上，背靠在床边，身边摆着一瓶空掉的红酒瓶。

“操。”Jim骂出声。

Edward喝不了太多的酒。Harvey有一次来他们宿舍玩的时候，给了Edward几杯啤酒让他放松放松，‘别再当个书呆子’。结果Edward就像个考拉一样一直抱着Jim，不停地告诉他自己有多开心能和他做朋友。Jim私下里觉得他这样挺可爱的，不过这件事他不会让任何人知道。

Edward抬头，Jim立刻发现了，他不是_Ed_。

“Jim！你回来了！你怎么没带酒回来？我本来可以给你点红酒的，但是它们都被我喝完了。”

“不用了，抱歉，兄弟。”他冷静地说，走进房间关掉了音响。

“没关系。”Edward说，将头抵在床边。他的双眼无神，“我们可以自娱自乐。”

Jim皱起了他的眉毛，“发生什么事了，Ed？”

“没什么，”Ed含糊不清地说。“你想要一起来吗？”他拍了拍自己身边的地板，Jim没有动。

他与Edward所谓的‘另一个自己’有过争执，但他从未与他这样接触过。他面对着Edward，小心翼翼地跪了下来。他有些不安，因为他看到Ed脸上满是泪痕，即使他现在正在放声大笑。

“告诉我发生了什么，_Ed_。”

“比起这个，我更愿意你亲我。”

Jim突然动了起来，他跨坐在Edward的腿上，两手抓住他的脸，“告诉我发生了什么，Ed。”他的语气更加严肃了。

“抱歉，Ed现在没办法回你的电话，他不舒服。”Ed扭了扭自己的头，接着又开始笑了起来，眼里却有更多的泪水。Jim用更大的力气抓住了Edward的头，强迫他与自己面对面。

“没关系，我们有一整晚的时间。”

看见Edward这样折磨自己是一件痛苦的事情，Jim将自己的额头抵着Ed的，看着他的眼睛，“我在这里，Ed。慢慢来。”

Ed摇了摇他的头，挣扎着从Jim双手的禁锢中逃开。Jim知道，Ed正在打着一场只有自己才知道的战争。最后，他安静了下来，但什么也没有说，目光呆滞。

时间一分一秒过去了，他的等待似乎永远到不了尽头。他的膝盖也开始疼痛起来，他准备站起身。这时，低低的喘息从Ed嘴中传出。Jim立刻以最快的速度回到了Ed身边，几乎让的他膝盖受伤。

“Ed？”

“_Jim_。”

Jim如释重负地叹气。“我和谈谈，你还好吗？”

“我很痛苦。”一滴眼泪滑过他的脸颊。

“任何一个几乎不喝酒的人突然喝掉了一整瓶红酒都会难受的。”

“不是这样的。”Ed说，双手交叉放在自己心脏之上。

“噢，Ed。”Jim开口，再次将自己的额头与Ed的抵在一起，试图用拇指擦掉他脸上的泪水。“我觉得你需要睡一觉，来吧。”

Jim站了起来，又因为骨头发出的咔咔声感到一些尴尬。他伸手帮助Ed起来：他非常的摇晃，几乎是倒在Jim怀里的。

“你自己一个人去洗漱没问题吗？”

“我想可以。”Ed蹒跚着走向浴室。

Jim从Ed的柜子里找出了睡衣，将它们递给Ed。Ed进了于是之后，Jim抓紧时间将自己身上的衣服也换了下来。他在Ed的床头上放了一些阿司匹林，并且在Ed洗漱好之后又给他倒了一杯水。Ed从浴室走了出来，看起来依旧摇摇晃晃地。Jim路过Ed的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，然后给自己的杯子里倒满水去刷牙了。

当他回来的时候，Ed正躺在自己的床上，眼镜放在床头柜上。他的眼睛已经闭上了，但并没有睡着。Jim将水杯放在床头柜上，挪了挪阿司匹林的位置，然后穿过房间躺在了Ed的床上。他猜想Ed因为喝了太多的酒，直接就睡在了离自己最近的床上。

“我很害怕他会回来。”Ed带着困意嘟囔着，“如果你能在我身边，我会更有安全感的。”

“我才刚刚从你身边离开，Ed。”在这段友谊里，Ed此前从未提出过如此亲密的请求，但同样的，他此前也从未如此脆弱过。

“如果让你觉得难受了，我现在就回我的床上去……”

“不，没关系。你觉着这样好受点的话就待在我床上吧。我得给你拿点盖的什么东西，防止你受凉了。我也会盖上被子，这样我们就不会不小心碰到对方了。记得睡觉前喝点儿水。”

Ed顺从地从床上坐了起来，缓缓喝掉了杯子里的水。Jim将自己的羽绒被盖在了Ed的身上，然后关上了房间的等，躺在了Ed的旁边。

现在房间里非常安静，Jim盯着Ed的轮廓，思考到底发生了什么事。结果是十分明确的，但他还是忍不住去揣测这个过程中发生了什么。尽管他已经从高中时所作的错误决定中释然，但他依旧会不可避免的有一种熟悉的罪恶感——他是这一系列事情的起因。但继续这样愧疚下去也没有意义。如果当时他在父母面前挺身而出或许一切都会有所不同，不过他那个时候也只是一个孩子，一个被吓坏了的，受伤的，愚蠢的孩子。

Ed安静地说，“谢谢你，Jim。”于是Jim最终闭上了眼睛。

他有些忧伤地笑了笑。明天早上，他们会有一场谈话，而那个时候，Jim发誓（resolves），他们会解决这一切的。Ed理应得到快乐。

——————————————————————————————

Oswald雇佣Victor是因为他看上去十分的老成，这刚好与Ivy活泼的个性正好相反。所以看着他们伴着The Cure乐队的音乐_Just Like Heaven_翩翩起舞是一件很奇妙的事情。

回忆起自己与Victor在面试时的对话，Oswald将他自己的精选唱片集带来做为对Victor的欢迎。这一切似乎进展的过于顺利，这让Oswald越来越难以维持自己是一个脾气不好的老板的假象了（Oswald’s trying to keep his grumpy face on and it’s becoming increasingly difficult.）。

他瞟到了Nora的眼睛，而她正站在窗边的一张桌子旁，看着Victor和Ivy的动作傻笑。Oswald喜欢她，他看出来为什么Victor如此喜欢她了。Nora是那种，尽管生活于困苦之中，却能依旧维持着积极乐观的心态的人，她身上散发的光芒甚至会因为困境而更加耀眼。

_Never Enough_这首歌开始播放了，但Victor和Ivy还是没有停下自己的舞步。今天早上咖啡厅里的其他客人们似乎都被两人的好心情感染了，Oswald也是，虽然他从醒来的那一刻起，心里就沉闷阴郁，但是他并不想打破咖啡厅里愉快的气氛。

一个新顾客走向了柜台，于是Victor立刻停了下来，走回去开始工作。客人要了一杯焦糖拿铁，Oswald打算帮忙，但是Victor阻止了他。“我来吧，老板。”

Oswald用余光注视着他，确定他将正确的冲数的焦糖放进了杯子里。Victor多犹豫了一会儿，而就在Oswald准备过去看看的时候，他转身，用茶碟托着杯子，将它放低让Oswald去检查。

Victor用奶泡在饮料上做了雪花造型的拉花。Oswald抬头看了Ivy一眼，而后者扬起了眉毛表示自己的惊讶。

Victor将这杯拿铁放在了柜台上，然后在收银柜完美地将付款放入机器。顾客在看到杯中的拉花时忍不住给了他一个微笑，并且告诉他这有多“厉害”。这位顾客端着咖啡坐下之后，Victor转头，发现Oswald和Ivy正目瞪口呆地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你在哪学会的这个？”Ivy问。

Victor看起来有些不好意思。“我大概自己随便练了练。”

Oswald在心里拍了拍自己的背。他可能不小心雇了一个做咖啡的梵高。

“我也有一些拉花的模具。你知道的，放点巧克力或者肉桂粉在咖啡上面什么的。因为圣诞节就要来了，所以我想我们可以在咖啡上加点节日的气氛……”

Victor的声音小了下去，Oswald知道他是在担心自己是否逾越了。

实际上，Oswald早就忘记了圣诞节就快来了这件事。他的生活被简单地分割成了工作、回家以及每周三节的课程这几部分。并且，他在这间咖啡厅工作将近两年了，第一个在这里度过的圣诞节并不太圣诞。Mooney女士是当时这里的老板，但她并不在这里，所以大多数时候都是Oswald在管理这间咖啡厅。Mooney女士在圣诞节在对这里做的唯一小小改造就是在一个角落放上的一棵奄奄的小树。

今年就不一样了。主题饮料，圣诞书上的彩色小灯，还有一棵Ivy能好好照顾的建康的圣诞树。Oswald知道如何吸引顾客，所有人都想要一些能够放在手机或者是ins上可以炫耀的东西。如果他能让咖啡厅的装饰以及这里的艺术咖啡更加的可爱和有特色，那么那些顾客一定会蜂拥而至。所有的可能性在他的脑子里飞快的转动着。

“Victor。”他开口，双眼发光已经有了主意，“你真是个天才。”

——————————————————————————————————————

下午的时候，Oswald准备打电话向Mooney女士要装修的许可。他解释这是他（和Victor）的主意，这能让咖啡厅有更多的盈利，而Mooney女士只是问了他需要多少钱。他说并不需要多少，这些装饰品一旦购买了之后，就不需要再重复购置了；它们可以放置在某个盒子里等待来年继续使用。Mooney女士，这个平时很少称赞他的女人，告诉他，总有一天会成就一番大事业的。Oswald因为Mooney的称赞而兴奋，他不得不抓住柜台才能让自己平静下来。

到了五点关门的时候，Oswald让Victor去购买圣诞树的装饰品以及小彩灯。他让Victor测量了一下窗户的长度，然后告诉他去买那种色彩丰富并且长度能挂在窗户上的彩灯。而在装饰品的购置问题上，他或多或少给了Victor自由选择的余地，唯一的要求就是不能俗气。在他们分开之前，Oswald还真诚地感谢了他的加入以及他想出的绝妙点子。至于Oswald自己，他和Ivy会坐地铁去哥谭另一边的中心花园去，他们的任务是购买圣诞树。

当他们漫步在室外放置小树的区域的时候，两人谁也没有说话。之前在地铁上的时候，两人还兴高采烈地讨论着如何装饰咖啡厅以及给那些节日特饮取什么样的名字。Oswald知道，现在这里只有他们两个人，Ivy想要询问前几天的事情，但又不想让他伤心。奇怪的是，他觉得自己非常_需要_和别人谈论这件事情。但他也知道，他不可能在不告诉Ivy他与Jim的往事的前提下说明前几天到底发生了什么。要么不说，要么就只能全说了。

他深吸了一口气；他喜欢松树的气味，尽管这会让他像上次遇见那只游隼一样难过。这些松树理应自然茁壮地生长在北方的森林中，高高的树冠直触天际。但不管如何，这气味能让他冷静下来，好好整理自己的思路。

“我上高中的时候，有一个男朋友叫做Jim……”他开口，那些心里话遍源源不断地被说了出来。他告诉了她所有的事，告诉她，他在学校受到的霸凌因为Jim是个受欢迎的男孩而停止了；告诉她，他们从未遮掩过他们的关系；告诉她，那些发生在他与Jim之前的所有不可思议而又甜蜜美好的事。当他谈到那晚Jim父母将他赶出房子的时候，他说不下去了，只能停下来让自己冷静冷静。

“我只能说，那天晚上晚上发生的事比我描述的还要糟糕。但和这个相比较起来，接下来发生的事才更让我受伤。他就像是假装我不曾存在过一样，似乎我们一起经历过的所有事在一瞬间就都变得毫无意义了一样。”

Ivy小心翼翼地抚摸着树枝，没有去看Oswald。实际上少了她的注视，Oswald能更轻松的说完接下来的话。

“我们之前其实见了一面。我是说，在期终前一周他到咖啡厅之前。在我们毕业后的那个夏天，他出现在我公寓的大楼前。”他停了一会儿，让自己的腿休息一下。“他想要道歉，想要向我解释‘他的立场’，就像是真的有这种东西一样。当然，在那个时候，所有的伤害都已经造成了，我们也不再是学生了。他本来可以在最后几周的时候来找我，_这样_一切或许都或有所不同，我也不必忍受欺凌。但是，他只会在不会对他造成问题的情况下来找我。”

他停了下来；他需要休息一下。

“我喜欢这个。”Ivy说，指着一个看起来刚好适合咖啡厅大小的中号圣诞树。“我们把它订下来，然后去这里的咖啡厅暖和暖和怎么样？”

在付完钱和处理了圣诞树的派送问题后，他们来到了咖啡厅，Oswald为他们两人都点了一杯热可可。他们坐在一个可以俯视仓库厂区的角落了。

“我告诉Jim永远别再联系我了。我也告诉他不要对任何人说起我们以前的事，我也一样。简单来说，我打算假装这一切从未发生过，然后自己做了一个决定，决不再踏足一段新的感情——因为它不值得你那么痛苦。我也把这件事告诉了Jim，我再也不会和任何人约会了。不过这只是想让他感到愧疚。”

“我把那些记忆埋得太深，以至于我都有些麻木了。这期间也有一些其他的男人……一夜情的那种。但是他们只能让我感到空虚。我不断告诫自己，这对我来说是最好的。最开始我也只是把Ed当做那些家伙中的一个。我尝试给了他我的电话号码，但是他根本没有看到，接着我们之间就有了一些别的东西。”

“那么，昨天呢?”Ivy轻轻提醒。

“其实昨天下午挺不错的，可以说是我和其他人一起渡过的最开心的时间了吧。当然，这一切在我打算告诉他所有事情的时候，都变得糟糕了起来。”Oswald的脑海里浮现起他告诉Ed自己不会被说服时，他脸上的表情。Oswald低头看着桌子，他知道那个画面短时间内不会轻易的消失。

“什么叫‘_你打算_’告诉他？”

“简单来说，就是我告诉了他，我不打算约会，但是我还没有来得及告诉他我的意思是‘现在’，也没有告诉他‘为什么’。”

“发生什么了？”

“他告诉我……”Oswald哽咽了一下，然后颤抖着呼吸了一下。“他告诉我他爱上我了。”

“噢，_Ozzie_，”Ivy说，越过桌子握住了Oswald的手。

“然后当时我的脑子里一片空白，根本不知道该怎么办。我本来以为他只是对我有兴趣，所以打消他对我的念头也不是一个坏主意……”

空气安静了几分钟，接着，Ivy开口，“所以接下来你打算做什么？”

“我_能_做什么？我不能告诉他让他等我。虽然你和我的妈妈认为他愿意等我，但是我不能就这么要求他，在我伤了他的心之后。我不能就这么回去，然后说，拜托请等等我，等我或许有一天准备好再次约会之后……”他的嗓子越来越哑，于是他抬起杯子喝了几口热可可。“当我拒绝他的时候，他脸上的表情……”Oswald闭上眼睛，几滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落，他立刻迅速将它们抹掉。“这样被人爱着真的是一件不可思议的事，让人难以自拔。而且他非常勇敢，比我任何时候都要勇敢。我不值得他的爱……但另一部分病态的我却又在喜欢这种被他关注的感觉，我很内疚。”他叹息。“我把这一切都搞砸了。”

“是的，你确实搞砸了。”Ivy附议道。Oswald因为她的诚实而发出的不满的哼声。“但事实上是，你知道你自己的情况，你避免了在你还没有准备好的时候就和别人搞在一起这样的事。你在努力做一件正确的事，这才是最关键的。”她嘴角的笑容温暖了Oswald。“不过我确实认为如果他知道了一切的前因后果，事情会有一些不同。你确定你不会再去尝试了吗？”

“我觉得，我能做的最好的事，就是放手让他去其它地方寻找属于自己的幸福。和那些少点感情问题的人。”

“你也不能确定他就没有他自己的感情问题。”Ivy开口，她确实说在了点上。“每个人都在和自己作斗争。”

“你说的对。”Oswald说，“但我觉得彼此间的距离是我们现在最需要保持的东西，我不想做一个自私的人，至少不想再做一次了。我希望他能放下这一些，然后变得快乐一些。”

Ivy微笑了一下，但这笑意并没有到达眼底。他知道她现在只是暂时放弃了说服自己，但在她的心里面，依然希望自己能够再去尝试一次。

——————————————————————————————————

两天后，Edward结束了在图书馆度过的漫长的一整天。这两他他总是早起晚归，因为周天所发生的事让他感到非常的尴尬，所以他想要尽可能的远离宿舍。他不知道该怎样在自己麻烦了Jim，然后又躺在他床上睡了一觉之后面对他。Edward再也不会去碰酒了，同时，他也会用尽自己的一切办法阻止另一个自己再次出现，至少在他清醒的时候。

Edward知道他应该走穿过校园，直达宿舍的那条路，它不会经过咖啡厅。但是昨天晚上，他发现自己自然而然地就朝着那里走去了。他最后在街对面停了下来，欣赏着店里的新装饰。白色的小彩灯挂满的窗户，但是最显眼，也是最引人注目的则是一旁的圣诞树。它完全占据了右边的窗户，小小的挂灯装饰在上面，叶间点缀着雪花和冰柱，在灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。树上蓝与银的配色十分的高雅。

咖啡厅已经关门很久了，现在在那里的应该只有工作人员，Edward在思考他们为什么还没有回家。

他看见Ivy正在和一个自己以前没见过的人正在兴奋的讲话，大概是Oswald的新雇员吧。他看起来很英俊，这让Edward感觉更难受了。他似乎听到_某个_声音又开始在他脑袋里出现，于是他用力闭上眼睛摇了摇头。

Ivy突然消失在黑暗里，不过立刻又出现了，牵着Oswald来到了咖啡厅的大厅，这里同样也有另一个Edward不认识的女孩，正用手捂着Oswald的眼睛。Ivy停了下来，走到那个新人旁边。那个陌生女孩夸张地挪开了自己的手，Oswald接着睁开了自己的眼睛。

他看了看他们对店里的改造，一副惊讶的样子。Oswald今天穿的非常简单，一件紫色的卫衣，一条宽松的黑色牛仔裤和一双万斯。他的头发不像往常一样散下来，而是向后梳去，这让他看起来更成熟一点。Edward喜欢他这副打扮。

Oswald开始指着店里的东西讲话，Edward知道Oswald一定是在说自己有多爱这些装饰。陌生的金发女孩，现在站在那个新人的身旁，握着他的手。他们深情地望着对方。Ivy则一边摆弄着圣诞树上的装饰品，一边说着话。但没有人注意到，Oswald看着那对情侣注视对方时脸上的表情。

除了Edward。

Oswald突然转头看向了窗户。Edward急忙从路灯下的小路跑到了旁边修剪过的草丛阴影处。

但那只是一瞬间。接着Oswald又低下了头，明显的深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来。他笑着对另外三人说了什么，Ivy开心地拍着手，而那对神秘的情侣则微笑着点头。

Edward想要离开；这里太冷了，而且他的大脑也因为被塞满了无数的学术文章和破旧的书页章节而感到精疲力竭。但他依旧站在这里，在寒冷与黑暗之中。Edward看着Oswald为朋友们拿来了冒着热气的杯子，呼出的热气喷洒在他的脸上。Oswald和朋友们一起坐到了角落里的沙发上，Ivy和Oswald坐在一边，那对情侣坐在另一边。整个画面看起来非常的温馨舒适，Edward忍不住想要成为其中一员。他想象着自己坐在Oswald的旁边，靠着他，他们的双手紧握着。

他思考什么时候他能停止心痛。

Edward现在开始打颤了，所以他最后还是决定回到了街灯照耀下的小路上。

他察觉到自己的手机正在口袋里震动。是Jim发来的短信。

_嘿，你还好吗？现在已经很晚了。_

_告诉我你现在怎么样了。_

Edward将手机放在胸口。Jim关心他，甚至会发短信来检查他的情况。这对他来说意义非凡，同时他也因为自己在躲避Jim而感到一丝愧疚。他打算回去，为自己不当的行为向Jim道歉。他不知道如果没有了Jim的话，他到底会做什么。

Jim从不会让他失望。


	8. Chapter 8

对Oswald来说，这是一个非常安静的假期。按照传统，他在家里度过了圣诞节和元旦节。在圣诞的时候，Oswald和Gertrud把很多的钱花在了准备食物上，因为Oswald现在的工作，他们有了足够的钱可以挥霍在这上面。

Oswald觉得他因为今年自己妈妈放在德国黑森林樱桃蛋糕里的樱桃酒而有些醉了。他开始不受控制地和自己的母亲谈起了自己与Jim的往事。他已经下定决心要放下这些负担了，之前和Ivy一起的时候没那么放松，所以他并没有聊得很深入。他当然之前就告诉过自己母亲事情的简单经过，但是他从来没和任何人谈起过这件事在他心口留下的巨大伤痕。他难以启齿。

他告诉Gertrud，Jim的父母是如何让他对自己的认知产生了怀疑，告诉她这整件事让他如何地开始厌恶自己。Gordon夫人和先生让他觉得自己肮脏又丑陋，这也就导致他的自我认同（self-worth）被彻底摧毁了。

为什么他对女孩没有兴趣呢？他一直被这个问题困扰着。他出了什么毛病吗？为什么他就不能像Gordon夫人说的那样，_做个正常人_？

Gertrud一边认真的听着，一边鼓励和安慰着他。她告诉Oswald，她为他感到骄傲，而这也正是Oswald现在最需要的。他花了那么久的时间来认识到自己喜欢男孩并没有什么错，但亲耳听到来自母亲的承认总是让人安心的。尽管她在Oswald开口前就已经知道这件事了，也并没有对他突然的出柜而感到惊讶，他总喜欢听到母亲说为自己感到骄傲。这给了他去闯荡世界的勇气和力量，让他成为了咖啡厅的经理。他只做了一两年的服务员，而他知道，还有更光明的未来在等着他。

一点点的，冻结在他胸口的寒冰终于渐渐融化，他开始对以前所发生的一切释然。虽然他总觉得自己还忽略的了什么他没办法说清楚的东西，但是这并没有那么重要，他这样告诉自己。他还有时间。现在最重要的是，他终于想明白<strike>后</strike>决定继续自己的生活。

———————————————————————————————————————

“我真的觉得这样对你来说最好。”Jim一边说着，一边在自己的柜子里翻找着一瓶应该就在这里的古龙香水。

“强迫我和一群喝的醉醺醺的，连我是谁都不知道的学生进行社会交往活动？好吧，听起来真的对我现在的精神状况特别有帮助。”

Ed坐在自己的床头，双手抱着膝盖，蜷缩成一个防御性的姿态。Jim知道他很难说服他。

“适当的接触一些你自己舒适区外的东西可以帮助你分散你的注意力，你不会总是去想……”Jim差点就要说出Oswald的名字了，“一些事。”Jim蹩脚的结束了这段话。

“你自己一个人去吧，Jim，我有好多作业得写。”

“我就知道你会这么说。你大概会把整个寒假的都用在学习上面，比你教授都了解的多。来吧，就放松一个晚上。说不定你能找到点儿乐子。”

“我觉得不太可能。”Ed把头放在自己的膝盖上。

Jim恼火地抬头看了看天花板。他该换一种方法了。

“好吧，那么就算帮我一个忙怎么样？我们需要一个司机，而你是我们之中唯一一个有车的家伙。”

“你就不能让Barbara的父母把车借你吗？”

“现在来不及了。再说了，我想没人希望自己的父母知道自己要去哪里参加派对，或者谁举办的这场派对。”他终于找到了自己的古龙香水。

“所以你觉得这样就能说服我去派对了吗？”

Jim将古龙香水放在床头柜，然后穿过房间，坐在了Ed的床边。

“Ed，我很担心你。我不希望你一个晚上都和你的书待在一起——我讨厌你努力通过读书来摆脱这种痛苦的感觉。我知道你最近在做噩梦，这些噩梦和自我强迫式的学习让你瘦了很多了。拜托了，今晚和我一起去吧，就算只是为了让我安心。”

Ed笑了一下。“以朋友的身份来让多愁善感的我被打动，干得不错。”Edward把自己的腿放了下来，穿上了鞋子。

“嗯，Ed？”Jim开口，他挠着脖子上下打量了一下Ed。

“怎么了？Jim。”

“你不能穿着这个去派对。”

——————————————————————————————

“你去确定不想和我们一起去吗，Ozzie？我的意思是，你是老板，如果你想的话，只要关掉店铺就可以和我们一起去参加派对了。”Ivy撅噘嘴，使出最后的杀手锏。这确实非常诱人，但是Oswald并没有动摇。

“我说过了，我有一堆货物需要处理，还有好多已经推迟了很久的事情等我去解决。”

Ivy意识到Oswald 可能认为Jim也许会出现在那个派对上，所以他绝对不会参加这个派对。实际上他几乎不出席任何在哥谭大学举办的社交活动，只是为了避免遇见Jim。

“对了，别忘了。”Oswald对Victor说，“别让她喝酒，帮我盯着她。”

Victor认真的点了点头， “明白了。”

“我的天哪，我已经_19_了！”Ivy第一百次发出惊叹， “我不需要找一个保姆来照看我！”

“你看起来确实需要。”Oswald说，指了指她的衣服，没有去看Ivy露出的乳沟。

Ivy的脸红了起来。“_好吧_。Victor，Nora，我们出发吧。”她转身跺跺脚离开了咖啡厅。

Victor朝Oswald耸耸肩，Nora笑着对他说了句“拜拜”，然后跟着Ivy一起离开了。

Oswald看着他们三个坐进了Victor的汽车，叹了一口气。他无法抑制住自己的担忧。如果这只是一个再正常不过的开学派对他也不会如此烦恼，但这并不是一个普通的派对，这是一个由Jerome Valeska举办的派对。

——————————————————————————————————

“我看起来太奇怪了。”Ed哀叹了一下，低头看了看自己的衣服。他们现在正在等Barbara带他们进入顶层公寓。Edward今天让Jim来帮忙打扮自己，当然，只是一部分。但Jim所挑选的东西显然比起Edward的风格来说更适合他自己。所以现在Edward正穿着一件灰色的短袖，外面套着一件收腰夹克，下身搭的是他自己常穿的紧身牛仔裤和匡威鞋。至于他的头发，他没有让它们像往常一样随意地散开，而是将它们整齐的梳在脑后，把他的脸完全露出来了。除此之外，他还带着一对让他一直感觉不适的隐形眼镜。他感觉没了眼镜和自己遮住额头的碎发之后一切都让他无所遁形，他现在才意识到这些东西给了他多大的安全感。他的手在不停的做着小动作，试图摆弄自己的眼镜或者是头发。Jim不知道的是，Ed确实还带着自己的眼镜，就在外套的口袋里，这只是为以防万一。

“你看起来非常性感。”Jim说。

Ed的头稍微抬起来了一点儿。“真的吗？”

在Jim能回答这个问题之前，Barbara打开了门。她走过去环住了Jim的腰，倾身给了他一个吻。这个吻很快就从简单的‘问好’变成了其它什么更深入的东西。Ed在一旁尴尬地清了清自己的嗓子，Barbara终于放开了Jim转头看向他。先开始她还有些疑惑，但接着就仿佛明白了什么一样，上下打着Ed。

“哇哦，把自己收拾的不错嘛，Nygma。”

Ed试图让自己停止脸红。“谢谢。我是说——嗨，Barbara。”

“好吧，那进来吧，男孩儿们。Tabs和我还没有准备好，所以你们就先自己弄点喝的什么之类的吧。也许你们能看见一场时装秀，然后就能帮我们做出决定了！”她穿着自己闪闪发光的小礼裙走进了卧室，而Ed忍着不去翻白眼。这件事在他的‘如何糟糕地度过一个晚上’名单上比“和Harvey Bullock谈话” 的排名都要高。

他坐在了这个过于现代风格客厅中央的皮制沙发上。Jim从厨房拿了一听啤酒。他在离开学校之前就喝了一些了，他已经有些醉了，或许这就是为什么他会对Ed说，他认为他很“性感”的原因。是的，这是唯一符合逻辑的解释。

他们到达Jerome所在的街区的时候已经快到午夜了。Ed将自己的野马*（福特的一种车）停在离房子较远的街边。他不希望自己最爱的车离那些学生太近。他刚把车停下来，Barbara和Tabitha就从车上跳了下来；Tabitha拉着Barbara的手走在街上，她们咯咯地笑，穿着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃地走着，Jim顺从得跟在她们身后，Ed则跟在Jim身后。

Jerome的房子是一座带着塔楼的奇怪房子，两边的隔板被涂成了白色的，看起来十分可笑。从屋里传出吵闹的音乐声以及人们的歌声与尖叫声。这声音在路边听着还只是比较吵闹，但真正进入房子之后，事情就完全不一样了，用震耳欲聋来形容也不为过。

屋里也十分的闷热，到处都挤满了人。Ed简直不敢去想象这里会有多少细菌，他开始后悔为什么自己没有带上自己的小型手用消毒液。

Ed困难地在人群中跟着Jim，因为紧张，他没有推开挡住他的陌生人，或者是对他们大叫着“抱歉，请让一下！”，而是选择伸手去够Jim的夹克，但是他摸到的却是Jim的手。Jim回头对他微笑，然后握住了他的手，十指交叉在一起。Ed感觉自己不由自主地笑了起来，尽管他现在正努力地大口喘气——在屋里这种闷热的环境下看起来似乎没有太多作用，但一种暖暖的感觉还是从胸口传来了。他与Jim的这种身体接触缓解了陌生环境与不熟悉的人给他带来的焦虑感。

终于，他们走到了一个比较宽敞的地方，旁边放着一些装啤酒的小桶。Jim拿着杯子为自己倒了一杯而Ed则拿着一罐无糖可乐。尽管他并不是指定的司机，但是他还是不会冒险去喝酒，特别是和Jim在一起的时候，在上次的事发生之后。

他们拿着自己的饮料，周围的人随着音乐摆动着自己的身体。他们只能朝对方微笑，因为在这种嘈杂的环境下，如果不对着对方的耳朵大吼，就什么也听不见。Ed希望Jim能把自己带到别的什么地方去，这样在这个过程中，Jim也许会再次握住他的手。他喜欢和Jim待在一起，这让他感觉很安全。但他并不打算一整晚都和Jim待在一起——Jim是夜鹰队的球员，所以几乎所有的大学生都认识他。Ed正这么想着，一个人就朝Jim走了过来，大概是球队里的另一个成员吧。Jim非常自然地笑着和这个撞在了一起，甚至没有看Ed一眼。Ed知道现在他只有自己了，他转身融入了人群中。

他打算想办法走到后院去呼吸点新鲜空气。在半路上，他遇到了一群正在传着水烟的家伙，然后他被扔来扔去的卫生纸打到了头，不小心踩到了空掉的啤酒罐。他前倾了一下，稳住了自己的身体。

当他站直了之后，发现一个漂亮的金发女孩面对着自己正抬眼看他。Ed转头看向自己身后，又转回来。身后没人，她绝对是在看自己。女孩向前靠，对着他的耳朵大声说“你不会要走了吧？”

Ed的眼角瞟到一张熟悉的脸，他立刻转过头去仔细地看。

那是那个在咖啡厅的家伙，Oswald的新员工。他正坐在楼梯旁的沙发角落，抱着之前在店里见过的金发女孩，温柔地亲吻她。

如果这个家伙在这里，是否意味着Oswald也在这里的什么地方呢？Ed试图冷静下来。他脑袋里的那个声音说话了，‘_别扫兴了，和那个女孩说话！忘了__Oswald__吧，那已经结束了。这个女孩想要我们，你难道没从她的眼睛里看出来吗？_’

Ed深呼吸了一口气，低下头，轻柔的将女孩的碎发捋到耳后，方便自己说话。

“我要去外面透透气，你要和我一起来吗？”

女孩给了他一个甜甜的笑容然后点头。

——————————————————————————————

Ed偷偷地环顾了一下四周，坐在了一张玻璃桌旁的铁椅上。没有人坐在这里，大部分在外面的人都到泳池那边去了，Ed也不想让这里发生的事看起来太过亲密，他将自己的可乐罐放在了桌上。

他挣扎着想要说些什么，那种比“你叫什么？”更有趣一点的话，但那个女孩帮他解决了这个烦恼。

“我叫Isabella，你是Edward。”她一边说着，一边拉过一张凳子，靠近他坐下。

Edward紧张地咽了咽口水。

“我必须告诉你。我已经喜欢你有一段时间了。我在学校的图书馆帮忙，在那里看见你好多次了。”

Ed拿起自己的可乐瓶然后皱着眉仔细审视它。他就知道自己不应喝下任何陌生人递过来的东西。他一定是被下药了。

Isabella笑了起来，“我是认真的，Eddie。”

他用力的放下手中的可乐，罐子与桌面接触发出了很大的声响。“请别这么叫我。”在11年前，他最爱的祖母死后，就没有人这样叫过他了。

“对不起。”她说，看上去十分的真诚。

_‘把她带上楼去就行了。’_另一个Ed说。

‘_我还没有准备好。_’Ed朝自己说，再次拿起了可乐罐，在手里上下翻转着。

‘_得了吧，__Ed__，你需要忘了Oswald__。**他** _**_不 _****_想 _****_要 _****_你_**_！但是这个漂亮的女孩想，带她去楼上，或者去车里。**动起来**！_’

Ed将可乐罐用手捏扁。Isabella被这突如其来的动静吓到了，但她看起来并不害怕，甚至可以说有些兴奋。

Ed将头向一边，用一种不容拒绝的语气问道“你想和我上楼去吗？”

现在大概只能用坏笑来形容Isabella脸上的表情。Ed突然站起身拉住了她的手。她也站了起来，走到Ed面前，将自己的身体紧紧贴着他，倾身在他耳边低语。“是的，Edward，带我去楼上吧。”

Ed露齿一笑，转身拉着Isabella的手回到了房子。他的脚步太快了，Isabella只有小跑着才能跟上他。

另一个Ed正在欢呼。

————————————————————————————————————

当Ed走到楼梯尽头的时候，他的信心开始动摇了。他能感觉到另一个自己还在继续煽风点火让他继续做完这件事，但他紧张的情绪又再次控制了他。他真的要和一个刚遇见的女孩，在一个他不认识的人举行的派对上性|||交吗？更不要说这里的卫生问题了。这里的床单上次清洗是什么时候？Isabella带了避||孕||套吗？他反正是没有的。嘈杂的音乐还在继续折磨他的耳朵，陌生人不断从他身边经过，他觉得离自己的恐慌症发作可能不远了。

他不能做这个。

他依旧还爱着Oswald。

尽管他知道Oswald对他没有那方面的兴趣，但是他还是不想背叛自己的感觉，在准备好一切以前跑向另一个人。不管另一个自己在说什么，他都知道如果他继续下去以后就会后悔，正如那天在Oswald拒绝他之后，他在让另一个自己控制了身体之后就立刻后悔了。

他努力走到扶手边，找到一块相对空旷的地方。他看着楼下中心区域拥挤的人群深呼吸了几口，思考着该如何对Isabella开口。被人拒绝并不好受，没人比Ed更清楚这一点。

但正当他在扫视人群的时候，看到了一个熟悉的红头发女孩正在跳舞。是Ivy，她看起来正在和一个人跳舞，不过实际上那个家伙更像是现在唯一能撑住Ivy的东西。她倒在男人的肩头，看起来对现在的状况完全没有控制权。那个家伙开始把手伸进她的裙子里，Ed有些慌乱。他转身，看见Isabella正疑惑地看着他。

“**我很抱歉，但我必须走了**！”他在音乐声中对她大叫，然后走下了楼。

下楼之后想找到Ivy就没那么容易了，他疯狂地翻找着周围的身体。在他最后看见Ivy的地方，终于找到了她。他穿过人海，把抱着Ivy的那个男人拉开，将她拉向自己。她没有任何反抗，只是自然的将自己的头靠在了Ed的肩膀上，似乎对这次转移并没有任何意见。Ed瞪了一眼那个陌生人，转身想带着把全身重量都靠在自己身上的Ivy带出去。他突然感觉到有一个人从背后抓住了自己的夹克，他转过身。下一秒，一个拳头就打在了他的脸上。Ed晃了几下，脸上渐渐传来痛感让他有些头晕目眩，但他现在唯一关心的只有Ivy。Ed在周围胡乱摸索着，以免Ivy因为支撑不住自己的身体而倒在地上。当他渐渐能看清眼前的时候，他看见Ivy正倒在另一个人的怀里——是Jim。Ed悬着的心终于放松了下来，他几乎要站不稳了。

“来，照顾她一下。”Jim对着他的耳朵大声说。他看起来非常生气。

Ed一只手捂住自己毫无疑问会变得青紫的左眼，另一只手抱着Ivy支撑她站立。Ivy抬手环住Ed，将脸埋在他颈间。肾上腺激素让Ed现在无比的兴奋，他根本没有关心这件事。

Jim走到那个骚扰Ivy的家伙面前，没有任何犹豫地直接给了他一拳。他把他打倒了。

楼梯上突然传来一阵狂笑，一个穿着黑白条纹短袖的红头发的家伙站在那里，大叫道，“**这样才叫派对**！”

尽管没有人告诉他，Ed也知道他一定是Jerome。

Jim后退，瞪了一眼围住他们的人，然后转身拍拍Ed的背，示意他朝门口走去。Jim和Ed一起，半拖着Ivy朝门口走去。

————————————————————————————————

屋外冰冷的空气似乎让Ivy稍微清醒过来了一点。Ed让她坐在门廊的座椅上，Ivy半睁着眼看他，而Jim站在Ed身边，面色担忧。

“Ed！真高兴见到你！”她的话含糊不清，让人有些担心，视线甚至没有聚焦在他身上。“他真的很想你，你知道的。”她把头靠在椅背上，看起来连支撑自己头部的力气都没了。“呃，所有的东西都在晃。”

Ed试图忽略那些由女孩的话所引起的心痛感。

Ivy向后靠的时候就看见了Jim。她眯着自己的眼睛“你是谁？”

“他是Jim。”Ed说。“他是我的室友。”

她回过头看着Ed，然后又看看Jim。“我好像听过这个名字。”她喃喃自语。

“Ivy，你今晚到底喝了多少？你吸什么东西了吗？这很重要，我需要知道现在我们应不应该把你送进医院。”Ed说。

“只有从小木桶里倒的几杯，还有几小杯烈酒，我记得。没有嗑药。”Ivy捂着自己的胃开始叫唤，“我现在明白为什么Ozzie从不让我喝酒了。”

Ed并没有看到Jim脸上一闪而过的慌乱。

“你是一个人来这里的吗？Ivy。”Ed问。

“不，我适合Victor和Nora一起来的。他们本来是来盯着我的——但这不是他们的错。我就是想找点乐子。我向他们保证了说我只是打算和朋友聊聊天——拜托别告诉任何人，Ozzie会非常生气的。”

“如果你向我保证下次不会再这样了，Ivy。你刚才醉的那么厉害，差点就要被人占便宜了。”

“噢，天哪，对不起！”

Ed为Ivy的荒谬摇了摇头，明明她才是那个受害者，但她却在这里道歉。

“别说对不起，Ivy，我只是担心_你_。我想确认你能好好照顾你自己。我知道你比这个派对上大多数蠢货要好的多，否则Oswald也不会和你做朋友。”

Ivy虚弱地笑笑，“谢谢你。”

“我觉得我应该带Ivy回去。”Ed对Jim说。

“好吧，我会去找Babs和Tabs，看看她们走不走。”Jim担忧地看了一眼Ivy，看起来不太情愿让Ed和Ivy单独呆在一起。

“好吧，Jim，我们会等在这里的。”Jim点了点头，然后回屋里去了。

Ivy突然皱起了眉毛。“他不会是Jim Gordon吧？”

Ivy怎么知道Jim的？Ed可不觉得这个女孩会是一个足球迷。“他是，怎么了？”

“噢，_我的天哪_，Jim Gordon是你的室友？”

“是的……你喜欢夜鹰队？”

“不！那个混蛋伤了Oswald的心！”

Ed感觉他又被打了一拳。

“什么？你是什么意思，Ivy？你在说什么？你是在说——”

Ivy突然跳了起来，蹒跚着朝灌木丛走去，打断了Ed想说的话。她大概是想吐在草丛里，Ed立刻上前，帮她把头发放好。

当她终于吐完了之后，就昏了过去，Ed抱住Ivy将她放在椅子上。他脱下了自己的外套，盖在他身上，然后用手臂轻轻抱住她，开始思考Ivy之前对他说的话。

不论Jim如何解释，都无法否认他一直在隐瞒事实和欺骗自己。多么坚定可靠的Jim啊，为了帮自己与别人打架，当自己感到恐惧和孤独的时候与自己分享一张床。Jim，Ed拥有的第一个，真正的朋友。他将Ivy抱得更紧了一些。

Jim终于回来了，独自一人，一副听天由命的样子。“她们要在这里待上一整晚，我们走吧。”

Ed抬头看着Jim，感觉自己似乎从未见过他一样。

“你能把Ivy带到车那边吗？我得找和她一起来的人要她的地址。”Ed从口袋里将汽车钥匙拿了出来，递给了Jim。Jim看着他，对他举止的转变感到有些疑惑，但他还是收下了车钥匙，将Ivy打横抱起离开。

Ed看着Jim抱着Ivy从私家车道走到了马路上，他看起来真的就像是Ed以前所认为的那种英雄。

————————————————————————————————

当Ed来到自己的野马车边，Jim已经坐在了后座上，而Ivy正趴在他的腿上。

“好消息是，我们不用绕路或者是面对她愤怒的父母。她就像我们一样住在公寓里。”

“那么坏消息是？”

Ed从Jim的手中拿走了钥匙，启动了汽车。“Victor有些自责。他害怕Oswald会因为他没有好好照看Ivy而把他开除。可是实际上，没有人能阻止一个想要越界的人。你越是阻止他们，他们越是想要去这么做。Oswald会同意我的想法的。他刚开始的时候会有些生气，但最终会将这些责备放在正确的位置。不过你早就知道Oswald是什么样的人了，对吧？Jim。”

他们在后视镜里对视了。

“Ed，我很抱歉——”

“我们现在别说这些，Jim。我想送Ivy安全回去。”

Jim点了点头，然后转头看向窗外。

一路沉默着。

——————————————————————————————————

将Ivy送回宿舍，然后将她安置好在一张床上之后（他们把钥匙从她的钱包里拿出来，因为她的室友并不在），Ed和Jim沉默着穿过学校回到了自己的宿舍。Jim在离开派对的时候还有点醉醺醺的，但是现在彼此间凝重的气氛不知怎么地让他迅速清醒了。

回到房间之后，Ed在他身后关上门，屋里的气氛十分的紧张。Ed坐在自己的床边，而Jim走过去坐在他身旁，猜想如果能碰到Ed事情或许会简单一点。但Ed抬起了自己的手，摇了摇头。Jim回到了自己的床上，面对着Ed坐下。

Ed看着Jim。脸上那种难以置信的表情让Jim很难受。

“所以，你和Oswald……”Ed好像说不出接下来的话了。

Jim点点头，他并不想再回忆起那件事了，但是现在Ed已经知道了一点事情的事实，他需要知道剩下那些。Jim需要完全坦诚的面对Ed，这是他应得的。

“我们在一起过，高中的时候。”

Ed对着地毯点头。

“我的父母发现了我们……在一起。我当时还没有向他们出柜，因为我知道他们不会接受这一切。我当时太蠢了，我不应该冒险把Oswald带回家的。他们把他赶了出去。他们威胁我如果再和他联系就和我断绝关系。所以我没再和他联系了。我完全忽视了他。这就是他讨厌我的原因，这也是他为什么不谈恋爱的原因。这都是我的错，对不起。”

Ed抬起了自己的头。

“你什么时候知道其要去见的人是Oswald的？”

Jim意识到他把自己出卖了。“自从你穿着那件紫色上衣，拿着雨伞回来的时候。”

那已经是一个月以前的事情了，Jim沮丧地看着Ed将脸埋进手里，但是立刻又因为脸上的淤伤而疼的停了下来。Jim站了起来。

“等等Ed，让我去给你拿点冰敷敷吧。”Jim说，以为会得到对方的抵触。

出乎他意料的是，Ed用颤抖的声音说，“好吧。”

带着脸上的淤青和眼里的泪水，Ed看起来糟糕透了。Jim想抱住他，就像那天他们等待着另一个Ed放弃控制权的时候。但介于现在的这一切都是他造成的，Jim认为Ed并不太乐意被他拥抱。他觉得非常无力。他还没有意识到，他的触碰能让Ed感觉好一些。

冰袋被瞬间遗忘，Jim跪在Ed面前。

“阻止我告诉你这一切的唯一理由是，我觉得这不该由我来讲。Oswald让我发誓绝对不会告诉任何人我们之间发生了什么。我也觉得，在他准备好让你知道这一切之前，就告诉你他的过去并不公平。”

“但你是我_最好的朋友_，Jim。你看着我带着那愚蠢的幻想去了咖啡厅那么多次。最后那天，你也看着我离开，知道他很有可能会拒绝我。知道我可能会受伤……但你就只是站在那里看着一切发生。”

“我想要告诉你，Ed，真的！我确实觉得他可能会改变自己的主意，如果有谁能让他这么做，那一定是你。我真的相信这一点。”Jim靠近Ed，在他的双腿之间。Ed并没有躲避，于是Jim抬起手臂紧紧抱住了他。让他惊讶的是，Ed回抱了他，双手紧攥着他的短袖，呼吸颤抖。

Jim讨厌谈论感情，这他在父母不认同他的身份之后就一直让他非常难受，但他要为挽救他和Ed的友谊做最后一搏。这变成了他人生中最重要的一件事。不像他的父母，Ed接受了最真实的他，双性恋会带来很多其他的事情。Ed自己的双性性向能让他们对此有更深的了解。不过Jim知道，即使Ed并不和他一样，他们也会是最好的朋友。

“我从没想过要伤害你，Ed。你必须明白这一点。我依旧为我对Oswald所做的一切感到愧疚，也不想打破我做出的承诺。但我怎么做到这一点之后又不背叛你呢？当我发现你爱上的人是谁之后，我一直在苦恼着要不要告诉你。那个时候，我认为阻止你受到伤害已经是不可能的了。我真的很抱歉让这一切都发生了，Ed。但我希望你能知道你对我来说有多重要。”Jim会狠狠地为了接下来他要说的话打那个还没有清醒的自己。他坦诚地过头了点儿，“天哪，当我第一次遇见你的时候就有点喜欢你。现在也有点。”他对着Ed微笑，而对方低头看他，眼里还带着泪水。“我真的很想修复这一切，Ed，_拜托了_，原谅我！”

Ed颤抖地呼吸了一下，然后身体向前倾，将他们两人的额头抵在一起。Jim一直认为这是他们之间独有的亲密行为，就像是爱斯基摩人的吻（*注1）一样。但这一次，它更像是一个告别。Ed闭上了他的眼睛，Jim也这么做了。他们就这样静止了一会儿，房间里只有他们的呼吸声。

“你现在能帮我拿那些冰袋了吗？”Ed最后小声地说。

Jim立直了身体，发现Ed脸上带着泪痕，这让他的心脏更难受了。“好的，我马上回来。”

当Jim从宿舍厨房回来的时候，他并不是非常惊讶Ed已经离开了。

注：1.爱斯基摩人的接吻方式与众不同，他们仅仅彼此揉揉鼻子而已。只有当接吻对象的嗅觉器官相碰触后，他们的嘴唇才稍微张开一点儿。然后，爱斯基摩人深吸一口气，当嘴唇互相结合的时候再释放出空气。在尽情享受对方的气味后，互相用脸颊挤压对方的鼻子。


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9  
在足球训练结束之后，Jim最不想在露天看台遇见的人就是两天前在Jerome的派对上喝醉的那个红发女孩。在换回他的便服之后，他疲惫的走向她，坐在一旁。  
“夹克不错。”他说。  
和上次Jim见到Ivy相比起来，她今天穿的很简单。她就是那种无论穿什么都会显得非常优雅的人，Jim心想。她今天穿着浅蓝色的牛仔裤和白色的短袖，外面套着一个短夹克。是他借给Ed的那件，显然他现在又借给了Ivy。经过那天晚上发生的那么多事情，他几乎完全都要忘了衣服的事儿了。  
“谢谢，这是你的对吧？它看起来不像是Ed的风格。”她开始准备脱下夹克，但是Jim制止了她。  
“留着吧，它很适合你。”  
Ivy抬头看了看他，表情迷惑。“真的吗？我确实很喜欢这件衣服。”  
Jim对她微笑，“那么它是你的了。”  
Ivy立刻变得非常开心。“谢谢！哦，对了，你得拿着这个，我不知道怎么联系Ed，所以我想你应该可以把这个带给他。”  
她将Ed的眼镜从口袋里拿了出来，递给了Jim。Jim接下了，拿着眼镜杆看这与众不同的镜框。它就像是Ed的一部分，而他现在正握着这一部分。  
“好的，如果他回来的话。”  
Ivy看向操场。“抱歉，我之前完全不记得那天晚上发生了什么，最近才想起来了一点。如果我当时清醒的话，我不会说那些话的。”  
“你对他说了什么？”  
“我告诉他你伤了Oswald的心。”  
Jim握着眼镜的手收紧了。“我真的不希望他在这种情况下发现这些，这一切都是一团糟。在那么多他可能爱上的家伙里面，他选择了Oswald，然后和他的初恋前任住在同一个宿舍。我发誓这种事情只可能发生在哥谭。”  
Ivy咬了咬她的嘴唇。“所以Ed就这么走了？”  
“是的。我把一切都告诉他了，我以为我们可以一起解决现在的这种情况。但是他在我离开宿舍的时候逃走了。他要在那么短的时间内处理这么多事，首当其冲的就是他的精神问题，我没办法因为他的离开而责怪他。”  
Ivy突然转头看向他。“等等，Ed有精神疾病？”  
Jim立刻在心里抽了自己一巴掌。“我不应该告诉你的。拜托了别告诉任何人。”  
“什么样的病？”  
Jim叹气。鉴于他现在已经告诉她这么多了，他也应该把剩下的都告诉她。“有点类似于精神分裂。他会幻视出另一个自己。不过更多时候他只会听见自己脑子里的声音。我们认为问题的严重程度完全取决于他所在的压力有多大。Oswald拒绝他的那天晚上，另一个Ed就完全控制了他。不过这种事情并不经常发生，大部分的时候只是噩梦和那些声音。”  
“他不应该去看看吗，我是说治疗或什么之类的吗？然后拿点药？”  
“他拒绝了。他害怕这些信息会被他的父母知道，他的父母一直都在盯着他，虽然即使他们在城里，都没有时间分给Ed。Ed甚至合法地改了自己的名字来逃避他父母的监控。”  
Ivy沉默了一会儿，接着说，“他看起来挺正常的。我根本不知道他还有这些问题（You would never know he had all that going on）。”  
Jim悲伤地笑了。“Ed就是这样的。他比我们都要聪明，或许除了Oswald，但他最想要的，就是做一个普通人。做那些普通学生会做的事，交交朋友，约会，得到他人的接受。”  
Ivy饶有兴味地看着他。“你不太像我想的那么混蛋。”  
Jim忍不住笑了一声。“谢了。”  
Ivy站了起来，用手捋了捋自己的头发，越过Jim去那边的台阶，走到一半的时候她看了看Jim，然后问：“嘿，一般来说，宿醉会持续超过一天吗？”  
Jim笑着摇了摇自己的头。  
他知道Ivy或许会直接去告诉Oswald自己说的一切，因为Oswald身上总有那种让人对他忠心耿耿的魔力。实际上，隐瞒这个秘密，对Jim，或者他周围的人来说，都不是什么好事。  
而且，如果Ed不打算回来了，这也就无关紧要了。  
——————————————————————————————  
当Ivy回到咖啡厅的时候，店里的气氛有些紧张，Victor一直在低着头擦桌子。Oswald靠在柜台上假装自己很冷静，但是当他看见Ivy的时候，还是夸张地叹了口气。  
“感谢上帝没有让你不小心死在某个不知名的沟里或者淹死在有钱人的游泳池里。”  
Ivy大步走向他，然后倾身抱住了Oswald，将自己的头放在他的肩膀上。她一直保持着这个姿势，直到Oswald终于回抱了她。过了一会儿之后，她放下了手，拍了拍Oswald的肩膀，“别生Victor的气，就算是你在盯着我，我也能找到机会喝酒的。”  
Oswald看着她眼睛上还没有取下来的太阳镜。“那你现在觉得值得吗？”  
Ivy做了一个鬼脸。“好吧，我已经得到教训了。Ozzie，我们能去你的办公室吗？我有些可能会让你更生气的事情要告诉你。”  
Oswald好奇地眯起了眼睛。“Ivy，你干了什么？”  
Ivy叹气，她只好用一种更加直接的方式。“我在派对上看到了Ed Nygma。”  
Oswald的心脏开始剧烈的跳动起来。“Victor，我想你能在我和Ivy谈话的时候好好看着店里吧？哦，对了，记得吗，和你不一样，我一直都在盯着。”  
“是的，老板。抱歉，老板。”Victor一脸懊悔。  
Oswald点点头，然后走向自己的办公室，身后跟着Ivy。办公室里只有一把椅子，Oswald示意Ivy坐上去，他自己则坐到了她身旁桌子的边缘。  
“噢，你得努力控制下脾气，向我保证别气疯了。”Ivy终于脱下了自己的太阳镜。“我当时真的非常地醉，然后大概和一个混蛋跳了舞。其实我不太记得我离开屋子之前的事情了，我完全晕了。我当时还不知道那是个混蛋，然后Ed把我拉开了，和他的朋友一起把我带了出去。我猜他可能因此被打了，他当时眼睛有点肿。”  
Oswald的心一紧。那些他一直尝试着锁入心底的感情全都开始蠢蠢欲动，试图扰乱他的心绪。他完全没有想到Ed会为了保护Ivy而去打架。  
“但当时我在试图弄清他的朋友是谁。他当时是和Jim一起去的派对，你说的那个Jim。”  
Oswald像是被打了一巴掌，“你的意思是‘在一起’的一起？”  
“噢，不是！”Ivy咯咯地笑了起来。“他们，听好了，他们是室友。”  
Oswald觉得自己需要冷静一下。  
“什么鬼？这种事——这种事怎么可能会发生？”Oswald有些语无伦次。  
“我明白，对吧？但他们都照顾了我。还有，嗯，Oswald，我可能告诉Ed了你和Jim的事情。”  
“你干了什么？”他的血压开始飙升了。  
“当我意识到他是谁的时候……我说他这个混蛋伤害了你。”Ivy缩了一下。“我很抱歉Oswald，如果我清醒的话绝对不会说这些的。”  
Oswald深呼吸了一口。所以Ed知道了。他猜想这是否能让现在的事情有所改变。也许Ed最终会回来，意识到Oswald想告诉他的……  
但现在因为Jim和Ed是朋友，一切又都变得复杂了起来。他想知道他们两人之间的友谊在Ed知道了自己与Jim之前的关系后会不会继续维持下去。  
“好的，接下来我要说的可能会让你气炸（make you burst a vein），但是——”  
Oswald扭过头来看着她，“还有其它的？”还有什么可能会发生？  
“我今天去见Jim了。”  
Oswald的嘴唇在颤抖，几乎没有抑制住自己的怒火。Ivy举起自己的手臂，做了一个安抚的动作。  
“我去把他的夹克还给他，Ed的眼镜也在衣服口袋里。他怎么能这么好就这样把夹克给我呢？我的意思是，我以为他是一个十足的笨蛋——”  
“说重点，Ivy。”Oswald低声说。  
“简单说的话，他们吵了一架，然后Ed走掉了。Jim看起来因此很难过。”  
Oswald闭上了他的眼睛。仅仅一周前，Oswald还会认为这是一件好事。而现在，他为自己在这件事里所扮演的角色感到内疚。如果Oswald不曾让Jim发誓对他们的过去只字不提的话，他也许会在他们友谊的开始就告诉Ed自己和他的事情。也许这样，Ed就那晚在河边就会听完他所要讲的话。  
现在，他身体中占据着主导位置的感情，正担心着Ed。人们总会在难过的时候做一些可怕的事情，所以他希望不论Ed在哪里，他都能安然无恙。  
他低头看着Ivy，她正有些不安地和他对视，Oswald有了一个主意。  
“好吧，着确实让人有些难以接受，”他说，“尽管这件事发生地这么出人意料，但我得说这让我松了口气，毕竟他终于知道了我那天想说什么。”  
意识到Oswald不会对她大发雷霆，坐在椅子上的Ivy终于放松了下来。  
“不过我还是对导致你背叛我的行为很不满意。”  
Ivy低头，脸色因为羞愧而发红。  
“当然，这里有你弥补错误的机会。”  
她再次抬头，急切地想要表达自己的意愿，“是什么，Ozzie？我什么都会去做的！”  
“你要去侦查一下，从Jim那里知道Ed的情况。我必须得知道，Ivy。”  
“好的！我可以做到的！”她起身，Oswald意识到她准备现在就去找Jim。  
“给他几天时间，Ivy。”Oswald说，“Ed或许需要一些独处的时间。”  
“好吧。”Ivy有些坐立不安。“Well，我现在应该回去了，吃点止疼药，然后看能不能看点书。明天见。”她走到办公室门口，打开门，转头看见Oswald坐在她离开的位子上叹气。  
“我真的很抱歉，为这所有发生的事。但我相信Ed一定没事，他大概只是需要一点时间缓过来，就像你一样。”  
Oswald茫然地点头，Ivy离开了。  
现在Oswald能做的只有等待了。  
——————————————————————————  
周五的晚上，Ed在离开家两年之久后，终于再次回到了这里。上一次他回来还是为了给Oswald找那本书。自从遇见了Jim之后，Ed再也不觉得所谓的“家”是那座伴随他长大的，坐立在海边的巨大府邸，而是他和Jim一起生活的那间舒适温馨的宿舍。在这座巨大冰冷又充斥着寒风的大屋里，每一个房间和角落都残留着Edward幼时不愉快的记忆。  
但Ed已无处可去。  
当他回来的时候，做的第一件事就是把那对该死的隐形眼镜取了下来（在他找到自己以前那副不喜欢的圆框眼镜之后）。那晚，他终于能让自己放松下来了。他告诉管家自己会回来一会儿，但是他并不需要她的任何帮助。简单来说，他不想看见她。这并不难，毕竟Polina对待他的态度就像自己的父母一样——就像他不存在一样。  
他让她离开，自己一个人呆在厨房里。他注意到了她钉板上新出现的小东西，这就是Ed知道自己父母行程的唯一信息来源——那些他们寄给Polina的明信片。这两张新的明信片是从太浩湖（Lake Tahoe）和阿斯彭（Aspen）寄来的。他的父母热爱滑雪季，他们总是在各种度假胜地之间来回。他们在春季到来之前不会回来，不过就算到了春天的时候，他们说不定也会找到其它想去的地方；也许再去欧洲旅游一次。他们讨厌待在这座房子里，他们不愿意待在任何靠近Ed的地方。  
Ed欣赏着这些图片，那些美丽的山景，复古的村庄以及他们去年夏天公路旅行时拍下的加利福尼亚的海滩。Ed有时会想要开着自己的野马（*一种汽车）来一场穿越整个美国的公路旅行，但他自己一个人无法做到。如果Oswald回应了自己的感情的话，他或许某一天会提出这个建议。在整个旅程中，他们会一直跟着磁带或者收音机唱歌，空闲的时候打个盹，一起分享沿途的小餐馆里的食物、汽车旅馆闷热的夜晚（或者是条件好一点的宾馆，毕竟干净一点的环境能让他不那么烦躁——如果Oswald愿意让自己付钱的话）……Ed无法想象比这更美好的事了。  
但这些梦想早已没有实现的可能了。他现在又回到了这里，再次独自一人。  
周六大部分的时间里他都把自己裹在被子里，试图把脑子里‘自己最好的朋友和自己爱上的人曾在一起过’的事实踢出去。就像那样。他们大概是彼此的第一次。Ed当然从没有单纯到认为Oswald像他一样是一个处男，只是没有人能预料到事情会是这个样子的。他知道Jim并没有恶意，他也不可能预料到他会遇见Ed或者Ed会爱上Oswald，不过Ed确实讨厌Jim拥有了Oswald的第一次的这个念头。虽然Ed也并没有什么机会能“拥有”Oswald，但只要想到这个家伙已经有了一切——被人们所喜爱，很好的运动技能……还能拥有他的Oswald，他就感到一种痛苦。  
另一个Ed很安静，因为这个Ed已经帮他把所有的工作都做完了。他不需要另一个自己来告诉他有多么可怜，自己在这方面已经做得很好了。至少，他能得到小小的仁慈，蜷缩在这里，安静地感受着所有的痛苦。  
他不断地用回忆折磨着自己，回忆他是如何在自己羞辱自己的，鼓起勇气写了一个Oswald根本没有看到的谜语，给了他一个拥抱因为Jim说身体接触是一个暗示情感的好方法。Ed曾把Jim的话奉为福音，现在暗暗嘲笑自己或许Jim就是这样追到Oswald的。他把被子拉上盖过自己的头，在黑暗中哭泣着，被羞愧和孤独所淹没。  
周日，饥饿迫使他离开了自己的床。他穿着自己的格子睡衣游荡在楼下，试图集中注意力准备食物而不要去思考其它的东西。他一边喝着自己做的咖啡，一边闲逛着，这些滚烫的液体慢慢让他清醒了过来。咖啡的香气以及自己带来的细微声响使他在房屋压抑的寂静中找到些许慰藉。接着，他做了一个淋上了厚厚枫糖浆的煎饼，打算在厨房的小餐桌上享用。但那里太大了，把一切都衬托得无比孤独。最后，Ed回到了自己的房间，盘腿坐在自己的床上，把早饭放在自己的面前。他打开了很久没有看过的电视机，现在正在播放的是天气预报；一大股冷空气就要席卷哥谭了，会带来大概15英尺厚的降雪。这可不太常见。  
吃完煎饼之后，Ed放在床头柜上的手机震动了起来。这个时候来找他的只会有一个人。他咽下了最后一口食物，迟疑了一下，最终还是拿起了手机。他现在最需要的就是独处的时间，和任何与这件事有关的人进行联系都只会让情况更加糟糕。  
他打开手机看了看短息。  
‘我知道你大概不想看到我的消息，但是兄弟，至少让我确认你现在很安全，也没有因为他或者其它的东西而发生什么不好的事情。’  
Ed觉得他自己需要更多的咖啡。  
剩下的一天里，他将时间都花在用电视和图书来分散自己的注意力上，以及思考该如何回复Jim。或者说，他需要如何回复他。  
一直到快午夜的时候，他才终于想到了，用一种只有他才会做的方法回复他。  
‘我能飞，但我没有翅膀，我是什么？’  
时间。  
————————————————————————————  
“嗨，Jim！”  
Ivy像是一团红绿混杂的影子一样突然出现在了Jim的面前，他正准备离开教室。他眨了眨眼睛。  
“嗨，Ivy，”他打招呼，有些困惑，“很高兴看见你感觉好多了。”  
“谢了！嗨，嗯，你的课怎么样了？”  
好吧，这真的有点奇怪。  
“这次我上课的时候没有睡着，所有我猜还不错吧？”  
Ivy努力做出一副很好笑的样子，但是这个女孩并没有演技上的天赋。她甚至让她自己更紧张了。  
“你还好吗，Ivy？我能帮你什么忙吗？”  
“我在想你几天前说的话，我想知道你有没有什么Ed的消息？”  
Jim一下全都明白了。  
“是Oswald让你来搞清楚Ed的情况的，对吧？”  
“不是的！是我自己在担心，我想知道——”  
Jim有些可怜Ivy了，Oswald在心情最好的时候也会有点儿变化无常。“没关系的，Ivy。我不会告诉别人。如果你以后想知道什么消息，你可以直接来找我。”  
Ivy如释重负地叹了一口气。“好吧，那你有什么他的消息吗？Oswald现在非常紧张，没人敢靠近他。如果你这里有什么好消息的话，他或许就不会对我和Victor再继续大发雷霆了。”  
Jim忍不住笑了起来。这确实是Oswald会做的。  
“是的，我有他的消息。不过只是一条谜语的短信，告诉我他需要一些时间。这也是我现在正在做的，我不打算再去打扰他了。”  
“那好吧，谢谢你告诉我这个。”  
当Jim正打算去食堂和朋友见面的时候，Ivy突然抓住了他的手臂。  
“你觉得他们有机会能在一起吗？”她看起来有些害怕自己问出的这个问题。  
Jim试图露出一个鼓励的微笑，“机会总是在那里。如果Ed最后回学校了，我绝对会在正确的方向推他一把的。”  
Ivy的脸亮了起来。“如果有什么我能帮忙的，一定要告诉我。”  
“我会的。不过我现在真的该去找我的朋友了，下次见，Ivy。”  
当Jim走下走廊，穿过拥挤的人群的时候，心情感觉比几周前要好多了。  
————————————————————————————  
Oswald紧张地咬着自己的指甲，等待Ivy带来从下课后的Jim那里得到的消息。今天咖啡厅里只有他一个人，生意也很正常，寒假过后大多数选择来这里都是聚会的小团体。  
当Ivy回到咖啡厅的时候Oswald正在给某个客人找零，她火红色的长发随着身体晃动着。Oswald一瘸一拐地走到柜台左手边的闸门，在那里和Ivy碰面。  
“怎么样了？”他问，语气里有着几乎无法压抑的紧张。  
“他很好。”  
Oswald抓着柜台，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，这才意识到自己刚才一直在屏息。  
“他说他在哪里了吗？”  
“没有，Jim说Ed只是给他发了一个谜语，让他给他一点时间。但谁会给别人的短信里发谜语啊？我觉得他可能确实有点不对劲。”  
“你这句话是什么意思，Ivy？”  
尽管她比Oswald要高上一点，但Ivy还是有点害怕，“我那天本来打算告诉你的，但是我觉得当时你没办法再处理更多消息了。”  
Oswald觉得自己的血管快要爆炸了，他忍住没有朝Ivy咆哮，“告诉我，是什么？”  
“Ed有精神问题。”她伸出自己的手指对着脑袋画圈，暗示Ed是个疯子。  
“别那么做。”Oswald恶狠狠地说，Ivy立刻放下了自己的手。“什么样的？”  
“据说他会有幻觉，还有幻听。”  
这个时候，一位客人来到了柜台，Oswald得去帮他下单，然后把咖啡交给自动机器来制作。当客人离开之后，Oswald蹒跚地回到了闸门旁，倚着门，叹了口气。Ivy小心翼翼地看了他一眼。  
“他到底怎么把这一切瞒下来的？”Oswald喃喃自语。  
“我当时也是这么说的，他看起来挺正常的。”  
“他很正常，Ivy。就像你说的，每个人都有他一场自己的战争。”  
Ivy低头咬住了自己的嘴唇，接受了Oswald的批评。在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，她开口，“好吧，半个小时之后我还有另一节课要上，那我们就明天见吧，Ozzie。别担心过头了，好吗？”  
Oswald心烦意乱地点了点头，然后Ivy就离开了。  
Oswald为什么会不知道这件事？通常Oswald总是能轻易地从某些事情上看出一个人的问题，但是这次他并没有。  
他记得那天晚上Ed在桌上睡着的时候。他在熟睡中说的那些梦话，他醒来时那种突然转变的气氛。那些也是他精神问题的一部分吗？那些幻听也会在梦中搅扰——在他无意识的时候玩弄他吗？  
Oswald有一种强烈的想要保护Ed的欲望，却因为他意识到自己无法实现这一点而沮丧。  
他看着咖啡厅的大门，心里祈祷着能看见Ed带着一大摞书，跌跌撞撞地走进这间咖啡厅。  
他必须得回来。  
Ed整个二月份都待在了家里。他用最开始的两周把所有自己所知道的关于Jim和Oswald的事情在脑子里整理了一下。到最后，他明白了是Oswald所经历的那些创伤使得他将所有的人都拒之门外。Ed无法想象Oswald会拥有这样的初恋体验。和自己收到的回绝不同，那种与另一个人分享了所有的亲密之后再被无视的感觉一定是让人无法忍受的。他同样也非常同情Jim，他的性取向问题永远无法被自己的父母所接受，也无法得到Oswald的原谅。  
他回想着那晚在河边的时候，他回想着所有Oswald所说的话。他当时曾尝试向自己解释为什么他会拒绝他，这是否意味着这就是他仅有的，拒绝自己的理由？如果不是那些被隐藏起来的痛苦经历，他就会非常乐意给Ed一个机会？  
他渐渐意识到，不管是Oswald还是Jim，他们都没有想要伤害他的意图，他仅仅是不小心踏入了一场早就应该解决的交战当中。接着，Ed慢慢想出了一个能让他继续向前的计划，他把这一切都当做一个谜题，而找出问题的谜底正是他最擅长的。  
是时候回去了。Ed已经厌倦了这间巨大而又透风的宅邸，厌倦了从门缝或者是拐角处看见Polina。暴风过后，从大宅通往学校的路被厚厚的落雪所覆盖，漫长而又充满危险。他脑子里的那个声音也开始焦躁不安了——他的宽限期（grace period）要结束了。  
而最重要的是，他想念自己的好朋友了。  
尽管他怀疑Polina会盯着他离开，他还是留下了一张纸条。他把书包扔在野马的副驾驶座上（里面装满了他回家之后Polina储藏在厨房的食物），接着启动了汽车。  
汽车行驶在回哥谭的高速路上，他露出了这几周里的第一个笑容。  
————————————————————————————  
现在已经很晚了，但Jim就咬着自己的笔头试图搞明白自己的课堂笔记到底写了什么。这大概是他第一百次在考虑是否要换专业。他打算找到自己的笔记本电脑，然后谷歌一下今天的课堂话题，至少这样他还能大概搞清楚今天的课到底讲了什么。就在这个歌时候，他听到了宿舍门被轻轻敲响的声音。两串节奏非常迅速的敲击。这是Ed询问Jim是否方便进门的特殊敲门节奏，因为他真的烦透了无数次撞见Jim和Barbara在上床。  
Jim立刻厌恶地放下自己腿上的本子与作业纸站了起来，有些大声的叫着，“进来吧。”  
门缓缓地打开了，Ed走了进来。雪花还残留在他的发间和外套的肩膀上。他今天又穿了另一见有些奇怪的外套，黑底深绿和紫色的格子呢大衣。  
Ed把书包扔在床边的地板上，然后关上了身后的门。Jim紧张地挠了挠自己的脖子，不知道现在是否合适走过去或者和他讲话。Jim难以控制地想要拥抱Ed，因为他真的非常想念他。但Ed之前说他需要距离，所以他会耐心的等待。  
Ed抬头看着Jim，他们的眼睛相遇了，他在微笑。  
“嗨，Jim。”Ed开口，声音有些沙哑像是很久没有说话了一样。  
去他妈的耐心。  
Jim大步走了过去，拉近了两人之间的距离，而Ed嘴角的笑容因此变得更深。Jim抬起手臂紧紧抱住了Ed，在他的肩膀处露出了微笑（smiling into his shoulder）。Ed也紧紧地回抱了他，Jim终于放松下来了。  
最后，Jim松开了手后退，但是他却不能抑制住脸上的微笑。而Ed就站在那里笑得像个傻子。Jim觉得自己需要在这一切变成以前假期里，父母逼迫他看的讨厌的英式圣诞电影的场景之前说些什么。  
“你这个混蛋，我还以为我得一个人艰难的完成我的期中作业了呢。”  
Ed脱下手套，发出了愉快的笑声，“你想让我帮忙吗，Jim？”  
“不，别管它们了。反正明天我也还是会搞不懂。你想玩游戏机（X-Box）吗？”  
Ed的脸亮了起来，兴奋地点了点头。他迅速脱下了自己被雪花打湿的外套，靠在散热器旁。  
“好的，我去拿点零食。”Jim说着，带开门准备顺着走廊到厨房里去，但是他停在了门口。Ed抢先开了口。  
“我不会离开这里的，Jim。”Ed说，“但如果这能让你安心，我会和你一起过去的。”  
“混蛋。”Jim笑着嘟囔，Ed和他一起出了门。  
*  
Ed和Jim在游戏里打怪炸楼，一直玩到了凌晨三点。Jim把控制器放回了控制台，然后关掉了所有的东西。他回到自己的床铺，靠在Ed身边的墙上。  
“所以是什么让你最后决定回来了？”Jim小心翼翼地问出了这个问题，同时担心这因此会惹怒Ed，让他再次离开。  
Ed却没有任何犹豫地回答了问题。“我知道你没有我的话是没办法考试及格的（I knew you would fail all of your classes without me）。”  
Jim笑着点了点头。  
Ed脸上的微笑渐渐消失了，取而代之的是更加严肃的表情。“因为我意识到了，其实没有谁想要有意伤害我，这一切都不过是机缘巧合。我只是需要一些时间来理清自己的思路，然后去适应你们俩……有过一段的事实。”  
“我真的对这所有发生的一切都非常抱歉，Ed。”Jim说，他是认真的，  
“我知道。我已经原谅你了，如果说这里真的有什么事需要被原谅的话。”  
他们在沉默中静坐了一会儿。  
“嘿，Ed，我能问你一些事吗？”  
Ed点了点头。  
“你和Oswald是怎么认识的？在我抓住你在半夜溜出去之前你从来没有和我说过相关的事情，而且我当时还以为你是要去咖啡厅偷偷和某个人见面而不是去看在那里工作的某个人呢。”  
Ed笑了，而Jim因此松了一口气，他看起来像是想起了什么美好的回忆。  
“在去年秋季学期开始之前我都没有见过他，那个时候我选的课程刚好要在另一栋楼里上。有一天我上课的时候路过了那家咖啡厅，然后我在看见他的那一瞬间就被他吸引住了。我开始在上每一次课的时候都从那条路走，虽然大部分我的课程都不在那边。我花了三个月或者更长的时间来鼓起勇气进去和他聊天，我想知道他的内在是否和外在一样的有趣。”  
Jim能想象得到Ed在咖啡厅窗口不断徘徊，为了那个心仪对象而紧张的样子。非常有趣的画面。Jim耐心地等待着Ed继续。  
“当然，十二月份他们24小时营业的时候刚好给了我一个完美的借口。我假装自己正需要一个安静的地方去学习，然后每次都以这样的借口去那里。但我几乎没有什么进展。我把大部分的时间都花在一边假装学习，一边偷看他上面了。我一直在希望他能走过来和我聊天。最后，在我从家里给他带了一本能帮他学习的书之后，我们开始聊天和深入交流了。我越是了解他，越被他的才智所吸引，也更加确定我爱上了他。我在书中读过的所有关于爱的，生理和心理上的反应——心跳加速，手掌出汗，无法集中注意力或者是什么其它的什么症状——我全都有。”  
Jim相信如果他是一个女孩的话他现在就会哭出来了。  
“拜托了，别告诉我你去谷歌了‘如何辨别我爱上了一个人？’”  
Ed哼了一声，“准确来说，我是看到他们说，如果你一直能感觉到心脏处传来的压力，那么你不是爱上了某一个人就是有了心脏疾病。考虑到我现在身体健康而且才只有20岁，我想这种情况应该更像是陷入了爱情而不是会突然死掉。”  
Jim笑了起来。他觉得Ed试图用科学的方法来解释自己的感觉这种行为非常可爱。  
Ed有些坐立不安，“我能问你一点儿事吗？”  
Jim当然认为Ed有这个权力，他点了点头。  
“你当时也爱上了Oswald吗？”  
Jim非常谨慎地选择了自己的用语。“我还没有来得及。”Ed靠近了些，看着他。“我们当时只是在一起了几周。那天晚上我对他说了我爱他。但他从来没有对我说过。我不知道这是不是因为他根本没有机会开口，毕竟那是我们那段时间最后一次交流。又或者，他只是没有和我一样的感觉。但我当时其实并没有真的爱上他。那个时候我们只是高中生，我们还在探寻自我认同的道路之上。他对我来说意义非凡，即使现在也一样，但这不是那种‘伟大的爱情’。这更像是‘他帮助我找到了真实的自我’那种感觉。我永远都会为此感激他的。”  
Ed若有所思地点了点头，喝了一口苏打水，试探性开口，“我为你父母对你，对你们所做的这一切，感到难过。”  
“我也是。”Jim现在和父母的关系依旧很紧张。自从Jim开始承认自己双性恋的身份，开始和男孩约会之后，他与父母之间就有了一个不成文的规定，他们不会过问他的恋爱生活。为此，Jim与自己的父母做了多年的斗争，那段时间里有太多争吵和夜晚来自邻居的抱怨。Jim对那栋有父母居住的房子并没有什么留恋之情，一旦他毕业后能自己赚钱养活自己了，他就会立刻从那里搬出去。  
寂静又再次降临在房间里，Jim从眼角偷偷看着Ed。他看起来很忧伤。Jim知道自己现在该做什么，他微微转向Ed。  
“你知道吗，我现在听说咖啡厅又开始24小时营业了，那里说不定会有你想见的人。”  
Ed不需要知道的事，Jim和Ivy在这几周里一直勾搭在一起商量如何让Ed与Oswald在一起。而Jim现在知道的是，Oswald今晚刚好在工作，他也知道，即使从自己这里得知了Ed给他发的短信，Oswald也一直没有停止对Ed的担心。他在思考Oswald自己是否已经意识到自己内心深处的情感。他已经很长时间没有好好见Oswald一面了，也没有机会去认真观察他，但从Ivy那里听说的一切来看，他显然也和Ed一样爱着对方。  
虽然他并不十分确定，也不会冒险用自己从Ivy那里了解到的Oswald的举动来鼓励Ed。他猜想Oswald爱着Ed，但他不会这么告诉Ed。Oswald需要自己意识到这一点，然后向Ed坦白。  
同样，就算Oswald对Ed有感觉，这也并不意味着他会改变自己绝不约会的想法。  
Ed突然紧张起来。“你觉得他会想见我吗？”  
Jim猜想这个他能告诉Ed事实。“自从Ivy告诉他你离开之后，他就把Ivy派过来查看你的状况。她说Oswald一直在担心你。”  
Ed皱起了自己的眉头，“所以有你现在和Ivy变成好朋友了？”  
“算是吧，我想。她更像是Oswald的传信人。她第一次来找我的时候是在你离开几天后的足球训练结束后，她来还我的外套以及你的眼镜，顺便说一句，眼镜在你的床头柜上。”  
Ed看起来接受了这个解释。“他在担心我吗？”  
“是的，我觉得他在乎你，Ed。”  
Ed开始用手挑毛毯上的绒布，脸上绽放出了一个充满希望的表情。这让Jim觉得心里暖暖的。  
“那你还在等什么？”  
Ed咧嘴一笑，把盘在一起的双腿放松，从床上下来了。他穿上了自己的呢子大衣，带上了紫色的手套，四处寻找着自己的绿色匡威。最后，他把床头柜上的眼镜拿了起来，换下了自己现在带着的圆形眼镜，这让他看起来更Ed了。  
他正准备离开，Jim开口了，“你是不是忘了什么？你现在还不应该知道他担心你很久了，如果你就这么突然出现的话会有点奇怪。”  
Ed思考了一会儿，“学习资料，你说的对。”接着他又花了五分钟准备好一切，确定自己的‘伪装’万无一失。他把那些东西都放进了自己的书包里，然后背在背上。他还喷了点古龙香水，以备不时之需。在Ed将手放在门把上准备离开的时候，他顿了一下，转头严肃地看着Jim。  
“谢谢你。”  
Jim笑着点头。Ed也笑了起来，推门离去，留下紫色与绿色在黑暗里最后消失。


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Ed顶着寒风走在去往咖啡厅的小路上。在宿舍时产生的激动渐渐被一种无法确定的焦躁所代替。他的感觉一直没有改变。尽管离那晚在河边发生的事过了那么久，离那天晚上他从图书馆回来见到Oswald也过去了很久，但Oswald在他心中形象依旧没有改变。他很难将自己对他的爱转变成友情，但无论如何，他必须这么做，不是吗？他宁愿这样将Oswald留在身边也不希望失去他。直到他能停止爱着Oswald以前，他都会一直背负着这样的感情。这段友谊值得他去如此牺牲。

但问题是，Ed知道他只是在对自己说谎。他无法想象当他看着Oswald，除了友情之外什么也感觉不到的那一天。一部分的他依旧在希望Oswald能够回爱自己。

Ed不小心在冰上滑了一下。恭喜你，Ed，如果你着这里死于头外伤你就不必为了你与Oswald的友谊而挣扎了。这段小路几乎已经被冰封冻住了，草地上也覆盖着几英寸厚的白雪。他更加的谨慎了，而得益于自己较长的四肢，他轻松地跨过一些比较困难的地方。

他最后安全地到达了咖啡厅，努力地让自己没有撞在玻璃门上。

他站直了身子，将身上的灰尘掸掉。外面依旧下着大雪，这场‘大寒流’到现在已经持续一个多月了，Ed几乎后悔离开自己家中卧室里温暖的煤炭壁炉到这里来。

几乎。

他透过那扇门，在一个月后，再次看见了Oswald，他的心脏颤动了起来。Oswald正坐在椅子上，一只胳膊肘靠在柜台上，手里拿着一本书，另一只手拿着一杯冒着热气的杯子。看起来他似乎在自己的黑色制服外套了一件毛衣，围着一条长长的紫色围巾。Oswald的发型也有些不同了，虽然从这么远的距离看不出到底有什么区别。如果Oswald并不是一个人呆在这间灯火通明却空荡荡的咖啡厅里的话，这将是非常温馨的一幅画面。过于空旷的房间让他看起来非常的小。

Ed迟疑了。他有一个计划，但他依旧在紧张。他觉得尽管自己不会再要求那么多，他还有被拒绝的可能性。这胜算大多来自与Jim告诉他的事情与自己对Oswald的了解。但机会总是会有的，也没有任何计划会是万无一失的。人们的行为是可以预测的，但是当涉及到社会交往的时候，这行预测不那么准确了。

Ed的牙齿因为站在寒冷中而开始打架；现在的气温绝不可能超过15度，站在外面简直就是一种折磨。他花了一点时间将自己的思绪整理好，最终推开了门。

匡威踩在店里的油毯上，门外的湿气与地面接触发出的声音让Ed退缩了。但Oswald并没有抬头。

当他走近之后便看见了站在门外所看不见的，Oswald头发中那一抹挑染的紫色。这让Ed想到了那些拥有奇怪羽毛的鸟儿，那些漂亮的、鲜为人知的鸟儿。

Ed来到了柜台，他安静地站在这里，试图搞明白为什么Oswald没有被自己弄出的声响惊动而在这里继续认真看书。

这个时候Oswald抬起了自己的手指，眼睛依旧放在书页上，“等一下，我还有一段就能读完这章了。”

Ed听见他的声音，笑了起来。“好的，没问题。”

——————————————————————

在那个声音响起的一瞬间，Oswald的头猛地抬了起来，嘴巴张着。他脑子里出现的第一个念头就是自己可能在柜台上睡着了，然后他伸手去触摸Ed的手臂来确认他是否是真实的。但他在真正触摸到对方之前就退缩了，意识到了自己这个想法太过荒谬。

Ed站在那里对着他微笑，就像之前那样，Oswald觉得自己的心脏就快爆炸了。

他回来了。

Ed的微笑开始有些颤抖了，他的表情开始变得担忧起来。“你还好吗，Oswald？”

Oswald意识到自己就这么站在这里目瞪口呆地看着Ed看了好几分钟，他立刻闭上了自己的嘴巴。

“我很好！”他说，手指摆弄着书上被磨损的一角。“我只是因为见到你太高兴了！”

“我也很高兴看见你。”Ed小声地说，有些害羞。

Oswald发现Ed的头发被融化的雪花打湿了。外面是这么的冷，他在思考到底是什么驱使着Ed在这个时候来这里学习。他还记得Ed去年第一次来这里时的理由，他在能阻止自己之前开了口，“室友又在乱搞吗？”

说完这句话Oswald才又想起Ed的室友是谁，他闭上眼睛，希望自己能收回刚才说出的话。提到Jim，房间里的气氛一下被改变了。他们盯着对方，知道彼此已经知道了一切。

Ed清了清自己的嗓子，“不，我觉得Jim现在应该已经睡了。”

尽管已经知道Ed了解了自己的过去，Oswald还是无法习惯从他的口中听见Jim的名字。这提醒着Oswald，无论他做什么，Ed和Jim都是亲密不可分的好友。他决定带上自己工作时的面具掩盖内心汹涌的情感。

“你一定冻坏了把，我能为你做点什么喝的让你暖和暖和吗？对了，你应该试试这个，虽然因为现在不是在节日，所以我们一般不这么做，但是这里还有些剩下的糖浆，找到了。这是受我妈妈做的蛋糕的启发做出来的，黑森林热巧克力，如果你想要尝尝的话。”

“噢，好的，嗯，没问题。”Ed说。Oswald去准备饮料了，故意避开Ed的眼睛。

“Oswald，”Ed开口，Oswald分了一点注意力给他。他是如此的真诚，让Oswald不得不看着他。（He looks so terribly earnest he can’t help but give Ed his attention.）

“我为所有发生在我们之间的事情感到抱歉。对不起我搞砸了——”

Oswald打算插话，但Ed抬起了自己的手。

“请让我把话说完。我必须得告诉你，那些我们有过的交谈，我们一起度过的那个下午，这一切对我来说都非常特别。在此之前我从来没有遇见过任何一个能和我在同一之上水平上谈话的人，直到我遇见了你。我不想失去这个机会。我想说的是，我希望我们能成为朋友。”

Oswald的心脏一紧，但他却不明白是为什么。“朋友？”

“是的，如果你愿意的话。”他看起来无比真诚。

Oswald突然感觉胸腔中升起一种想要破坏的欲望，但是他现在唯一能做的只是完成手中的热巧克力。他将杯子放在Ed面前。

“谢谢你。”Ed笑了。“我该给你多少钱？”

Oswald摇了摇头。“这算我的。”

Ed看起来有那么一瞬间想要表达自己不同的意见，但是最后他还是平静了下来，微笑着点头，用带着手套的手拿起了杯子。

“你会认真考虑我的提议吗？”Ed说着，回到了自己之前的那个位子上。

Oswald用力点点头，努力尝试微笑。或许Ed注意到了他奇怪的表现，但他并没有发表任何评论。Oswald看着Ed坐了下来，将杯子放在了桌上然后把包里的书本拿出来放好。这一切都做好了之后，Ed喝了一口自己的饮料，看向Oswald微笑着比了一个大拇指的手势。Oswald真的很想念他这副傻傻的样子。

Oswald觉得那种Ed喜欢着自己的感觉又回来了，只是当他注视着自己的时候，那种眼神变成了一种强烈的感情波动让Oswald忍不住屏息。

Oswald开始有些慌乱。他不能在Ed面前表现出这幅样子。

他蹒跚地从柜台后走到了衣架旁，双手靠在了一边的墙壁上，喘着粗气像是刚跑过一场马拉松一样。胸口中流淌的情绪是那样的新奇而又强烈，Oswald觉得自己已经无法承受了。

到底是怎么回事？难道友谊并不是他想要的东西吗？Oswald不约会，他不会去经营一段感情。Ed终于和他达成一致的想法了，Oswald应该高兴才对。然而他并没有感到任何的喜悦。Oswald不想再在乎自己那些愚蠢的规矩了，他已经疲于喘息在过去的阴影之中，那种害怕因为允许他人靠近而伤害到自己的恐惧造成了他现在如此孤独的生活。他想要放下这一切。

在那么久的时间以来，Oswald一直因为想要找到在Ed对自己有特殊感情的情况下和他做朋友的方法而痛苦着。现在，Ed终于提出了这个建议，可他却发现自己无法忍受这个念头。他没办法只和Ed做朋友。

因为Oswald爱着他。

Oswald试着调整自己的呼吸，但是他的心脏在胸腔里飞速跳动着，泪水也从眼角落下。他命令自己冷静下来，可他混乱的思绪却无法听从这个命令。他因为自己人生中第一次发现爱上他人而感到喜悦，却又因为一切或许已经太迟而痛苦万分。Ed提出他们作朋友的建议可能是因为之前他就在用这个借口来接近他。

上帝啊，可是如果这一切都太迟了怎么办？

泪水从他的脸颊滑落，Oswald烦躁的将它们抹去。他知道自己不能一直这样躲在后面，Ed会以为发生了什么奇怪的事情的。他深呼吸，用员工用厕所里的镜子检查了一下自己的脸上，确保没有人任何不妥之后跛着脚回到了柜台。

Oswald飞快地扫了一眼Ed，他还坐在自己的位子上，肘部放在桌上，头抵着手，而眼镜则被两只手指拿着，悬吊在半空中。Oswald猜想他大概是疲倦了。似乎感觉到了Oswald的注视，Ed把眼镜戴了回去转头看他，脸上露出了一个小小的微笑。

原本他能控制住的想要触碰Ed的欲望现在如同火焰般燃烧了起来。Oswald再次深呼吸，迅速地朝对方微笑了一下，然后开始为自己准备一杯清醒头脑的茶。茶做好了以后，他坐在柜台旁的椅子边，拿起了自己的书，打算在Ed带着这里的时间里一直假装读书。

——————————————————————

几个小时之后，Ed终于动了。Oswald觉得这可能是自己人生中最漫长的两个小时。Ed开始收拾自己的东西，重新戴上了自己的手套，然后将空掉的杯子放到了柜台上。

“真的很高兴再次看见你，Oswald。”

Oswald把他的书放了下来，抬头看着Ed。他不敢相信自己竟然花了这么久的时间才意识到那些过去如此明显的行为意味着什么，“我也是。”简单的语言似乎无法表达他的全部想法。

他突然想知道如果自己就这么越过柜台，伸手扶住Ed的脖子将他拉近自己，俯身给他一个离别的亲吻会发生什么。曾经，在Oswald拒绝Ed之前，对方曾给过他这样的机会。那种想要用手去触碰Ed肌肤的欲望是如此的强烈，让Oswald忍不住将自己的手放在了柜台的边缘，指节因为用力而泛白。他咬着嘴唇让自己保持冷静。

他想知道Ed是否还有那么意思渺茫的机会依旧对自己抱有之前的感情。Ed看起来确实像在等待什么。他想要开口询问——他张开嘴——但却又害怕得到回答。于是他闭上了嘴。

“Well，我应该回去在上课前睡上几个小时了。”

Oswald点头，他完全不知道除此之外自己还能再说什么，他努力地抑制着内心翻涌的情绪。Ed看起来有些沮丧，他转头准备离开，而Oswald再也忍受布料那双棕色眼睛里的悲伤了。

“Ed，等等！”

Ed转身，面带疑惑。在意识到自己在做什么之前，Oswald已经一瘸一拐地绕过柜台向Ed走去了。他没有停下来去观察Ed的脸，径直走过去紧紧地抱住了他。

我好爱你。Oswald的呼吸里浸满了自Ed身上飘来的古龙香水气，脑海里不断地回响着这句话。Ed离他如此之近，欲火点燃了他的整个胸腔，他无法克制住自己，手臂在Ed的背部胡乱抓着。

Ed似乎被Oswald突如其来的举动吓到了，没有做出任何反应，但接着，他俯身抬起自己的手臂紧紧抱住了Oswald的肩膀。他的呼气声在Oswald耳边响起。

最后，他们终于分开了。Ed脸上好看的笑容让Oswald感到心痛。

“那么，”Ed开口，声音沙哑。“这是不是意味着我们现在是朋友了？”

这句话重重地锤在了Oswald的心上，但他还是努力的克制住自己，摇头把泪水憋了回去。

“朋友。是的，当然了。”Oswald努力开口。

Ed咧嘴笑了起来，但这个笑容很快又消失了。他低头注视着Oswald，观察、审视着他，他看起来很满意自己所看到的。

“做为你的朋友，我突然有了一个也许会对你有所帮助的提议。”Ed紧张地说，摆弄着他的眼镜。“我觉得你应该和Jim谈谈。我想这能帮助你给以前的事做一个了结。”

Jim又再一次被提起了，Oswald咬着自己的嘴唇低头。尽管他无比讨厌这个念头，但他知道这确实有道理。和Jim来一场谈话确实有助于自己跨过这道障碍继续前行，可如果Ed只想和他做朋友，这又有何意义呢？他不会在爱上别人了，Ed就是那个唯一。

Oswald抬头，视线掠过他的胸口看到他的脸。Ed现在脸上的表情一半是不安，一半是期待。他想帮自己，Oswald能看出来，而也觉得自己应该去尝试一下Ed的建议（and he thinks he owes it to both of them to try Ed’s suggestion. ）。一想到自己就要面对Jim，他就感到一阵恐慌，但他想让Ed为自己感到骄傲。

最后，不论如何，他是Oswald Cobblepot，他有勇气面对任何事。

他站直身子，深吸一口气。“好吧。让他明天下午五点来，等我关门之后。我不想再搞这种24小时营业的事情了，我会告诉Miss Mooney这在期中赚不了多少钱，而且也不会有人会在这种天气下来这里。”

“好的，棒极了！”Ed说。“到时候见，Oswald，祝你明天好运。”他将自己的手放在Oswald的肩膀上，轻轻捏了下。“我真的相信你能做成任何事。”

“谢谢你，Ed。现在去睡觉吧。”

Ed再次捏了捏Oswald的肩膀，微笑着离开。

Oswald看着Ed小心翼翼地走在街上，直到对方渐渐淡出自己的视线，他才回头放任自己哭了出来。

————————————————————————————

从门口处射进的灯光吵醒了正在熟睡的Jim。他从自己的床上支起身子，半睁着眼睛带着睡意喃喃，“怎么样了？”

Ed并没有立刻回答这个问题，他关上了门，Jim立刻又陷入了一片黑暗之中。他听到Ed因为寒冷打着哆嗦，在试图脱下衣服的时候撞在了黑暗中的什么东西上的声音。

“把灯打开吧，我醒了。”

Ed弯下腰打开了等，然后继续用打颤的手脱下自己的上衣。

“他同意我们做朋友了。”

“什么？”

“就像你说的，”Ed开口，身上只剩下了短袖和短裤，“我觉得他或许会更容易接受一段友谊。”

Jim瘫倒在床上，盯着天花板。“我的天哪。”他叹息，他想要的结果可不是这个。（Jim didn’t sign up for this）

他听见Ed爬上床，将被子盖在自己身上，接着他又开始抱怨自己的床太冷了。

当他终于停下了自己的动作，他开口，“对了，我还说你今晚会去咖啡厅。和他谈谈。给你们的过去画上一个句号。”

“我的上帝啊。”Jim又哀嚎了起来，他转身背对着Ed，将被子盖在了头上。

————————————————————————————————

Ed上完早课回来之后，再次吵醒了Jim。他把书包扔在床脚，脱下外套和裤子，穿着短袖和短裤回到了床上。他用力擤了擤鼻子。

“噢天哪，我觉得自己可能感冒了。”

他看起来脸色苍白，Jim有些同情他。换好衣服之后，Jim坐到了Ed的床边。

“抱歉，我不应该撺掇你在早上四点的时候出去。”Jim说，用手摸了摸Ed的额头，还好，看上去他并没有发烧。

“不过这很划算，”Ed说，自己摸了摸额头。“呃，我的头好难受。”

Jim拿了一个杯子倒满水，再从浴室橱柜里拿了些止疼片。他回到房间，将东西递给了Ed。

吃过药后，Ed躺了回去，胸口起伏着。

“你还好吗，Ed？我之前和Barbara说好了要去她那里，但是——”

“我很好，”Ed打断了他，“我就是需要睡会儿。”

“好吧。那我们晚上见。”Jim开始穿自己的外套。

“Jim？”

他转头，Ed脸上带着恳求的表情。

“你今天晚上会去咖啡厅的对吧？拜托了？”

即使Ed没有生病，Jim也不希望让他脸上露出失望的表情。当Ed露出自己的狗狗眼时，没有人能拒绝他（kickEd puppy mode）。更有趣的是，Ed根本没有意识到自己正在这么做。

“说实话我有点生气，你在没和我商量的情况下就告诉他我会出现，”Jim认真的说。“但是既然你现在生病了，我就暂时不和你计较了。”

Ed闭上眼睛松了一口气。“下午五点，等他关门之后。”

“我会过去的。我可不想把他搞生气了。”Jim小声地说完了后半段话。

“谢谢你，Jim。”Ed平静地说。Jim出门的时候，他已经睡着了。

——————————————————————

下午5:02。Jim现在得进门了。这里没有第二条路可以选，要么这一切最终会变成一场灾难，要么他们会得到自己想要的结局。Jim不会说自己害怕Oswald，但这个家伙宗给人一种很特殊的感觉（ Jim wouldn’t say he’s afraid of Oswald exactly, but the guy feels things in extremes）。正是这种感觉吸引了Jim，他付出了很多的感情，最终才意识到这一点（？how much love he had to give; until he realisEd just how far the other way it could go.）。Jim永远不会忘记那个夏天，他打算向Oswald道歉的时候，对方的怒吼。他并不想再一次体验那种感觉了。

离一切的开始已经过去很多年了，也许Oswald已经学会更好的控制自己的情绪了。

Jim深吸一口气，穿过了小路。他透过咖啡厅的玻璃门向里面望去，Ivy正在清理桌子，而Oswald摆弄着咖啡机。Ivy抬头注意到了他，笑着挥了挥手。Jim也试着微笑，他接着将自己的注意力刚在了Oswald身上，敲了敲玻璃。

Oswald转身看向他，咬住了自己的嘴唇。他说了什么，然后将钥匙丢给了Ivy，她上前去给Jim开门。Jim进来之后在咖啡厅里晃悠，不知道Oswald想让他待在哪里。

“坐下吧，Jim。”Oswald说，“找个你喜欢的位置。”

Jim坐在了咖啡厅左边的一张两人桌座位上。

“Ivy，你可以走了。等我和Jim谈完之后会把这里收拾好的。”

“好的，明天见，Oswald。拜拜Jim！”她几乎是跑着离开了两个人，鉴于咖啡厅里紧张的气氛，Jim并不会责怪她。

“明天见，Ivy。”

Ivy离开之后，Jim尴尬地坐在位子上。他决定在Oswald也坐下来之前一直观察从窗口路过的行人。他的视线越过窗口，却无法集中注意力。他的脑子里不断地浮现出无数种会搞砸这一切的情况，几乎要说服他放弃然后离开了。

Oswald突然坐在Jim对面的位子上，把他吓了一跳。Oswald将拿着的咖啡杯推到他的面前，诱人的香味漂浮在空气中。而他自己，则抱着另一杯茶，注视着Jim。

Jim拿起了咖啡打算抿一口，但他迟疑了一下，半笑着，“这没有被下毒吧？”

他本意是打算活跃一下气氛的，但Oswald的表情没有任何变化，甚至还挑起了眉毛。在Jim就要被涌来的尴尬与愧疚淹没的时候，Oswald缓缓笑了。这让Jim突然意识到自己之前一直屏息着，他松了一口气，然后今天第一百次喃喃道“我的天哪。”他终于咽下了一口咖啡，它非常美味；Oswald还记得他的喜好。Jim闭上眼仔细回味着咖啡浓郁的口感，当他再次睁眼的时候，发现Oswald正洋洋得意的看着自己。

他们盯着对方看了好一会儿，这是这么多年来他们第一次不带任何敌意的看着对方

Oswald是那个打破寂静的人。“你想先开始还是让我先来？”

“我来试试吧。”Jim说。他并没有提前准备好自己想说的话，而谈论感情也确实并不是他喜欢的事，但他需要这么做。为了他们两人。

Oswald靠在了自己的座位上，他浅色的眼睛注视着Jim。

“我猜我该从再道一次歉开始，虽然现在看起来可能有些多余，但是，我真的很抱歉。抱歉我让你失望了，抱歉我搞砸了这一切。实际上，那天我父母看见我们俩的时候，是我一生中最恐惧的时刻。在此之前，他们就总是在家里说一些恐同的言论，我也知道我爸爸永远不可能接受我有了一个男朋友的事实。那个时候我感觉好像所有的一切都分崩离析了。他们对我有那么高的期望，我也总是非常努力地去达到他们的要求，有的时候我也会觉得这根本不可能。我希望成为他们想象中的那个完美的儿子。当他们发现我们的时候就像是把我的这种愿望放在了聚光灯下，我发现我一直过着一种虚假的生活。这些所有发生的事，我所拥有的一切，都不是真实的。我的父母最关心的就是一切的外表，而并不是他们到底是什么。现实将这虚假的一切都在瞬间碾碎了，我完全愣住了。我非常的慌张，因为我不知道如何让你和我的父母都满意。我知道当时我没有为你说话让你失望了。但是我当时太害怕，又觉得太羞耻了，我没有勇气去面对他们。”Jim停顿了一下，他的声音因为说了太多的话而变得有些沙哑。他又喝了一些咖啡，滚烫的液体顺着食管滑下，让他振作了一点。他放下杯子抬头看Oswald，对方的表情依旧没有多大变化，就是那种专注而又带着一些威慑力的样子。

“那天让我印象深刻，我讨厌一切都被毁掉的感觉。我在父母面前的出柜让我们之间的关系毁于一旦，也让那些记忆变了味。但就现在来说，我已经能够再去回想以前的一切，并且真心实意的为我们曾在一起的事实感到开心。我们一起度过了一段美好的时光。”

他再次停顿了，希望Oswald能赞同他。但Oswald只是看着他，咬着自己的唇环。Jim想也许只有他一个人才会在回忆他们一起的过往时开心。

“那你现在可以了吗？”Oswald突然开口，身子前倾将手臂放在了桌子上。

“什么？”

“反抗你的父母。”

“我最后还是做到了。那个时候他们一直用和我断绝关系来威胁我，我走投无路了。”

“什么？”Oswald几乎要叫了出来。Jim抖了一下。

“所以那个时候我才会断绝了我们之间的来往。我的父母打算把我踢出家然后假装我不曾存在过。我根本无处可去。”

Oswald的手掌拍在桌子上。“你可以和我还有我的妈妈住在一起！你一定知道的，我们会很乐意接纳你的！”

“他们是我的父母，Oswald。我渴望的从来都是他们的支持。我花了很长的时间才意识到我并不是他们所期望的那种孩子，我也没办法再继续伪装下去了。”

Oswald深呼吸，然后靠在自己的座椅背上，安静地喝了一口茶，透过杯里蒸腾的热气，能看见Oswald紧张的双眼。

“我对于你身上发生的一切感到抱歉。”Oswald最后这么说。“我没有想到你父母是那样的人。”

这几乎和Ed对他说的话一样。Jim勉强笑了一下，回到了话题中。“我也是。”他说。

接着是另一段并不尴尬的沉默，Jim有些紧张地等待着Oswald开始自己的陈述。

“实话实说，Jim。”Oswald开口，“那真的是一次无比糟糕的初恋。”

所以，Oswald当时也爱着他。Jim胸腔里的心脏突然轻快地跳了一下。在此之前他一直想要知道这个问题的答案。

Jim努力克制，不让脸上的表情泄露出自己所想。一个错误的举动就可能再次让Oswald对他失去信心，而这个结果可能是无法挽救的。

“但是我所选择的解决方式，既不明智也并不是最适合的。在遇见Ed之前，我从未意识到这个决定对我造成了多么大的痛苦。我也不能因为我选择封闭自我而责备你。这是我自己的选择，我的应对方式。它帮我度过了剩下的高中生活。但那段时间我太孤独了，Jim。”Oswald看着Jim的眼睛，将这些话全都说了出来，直击Jim要害。他没办法移开自己的眼睛，不论他多么想。

“在很长的一段时间里，我觉得这一切都是你的错。我相信是你背叛了我。这一切让我变成了一个冷漠的人。但是Ed的出现让我开始重新考虑自己是否错怪了你。我终于意识到你的父母才是一切的起因，而不是你。”Oswald再次把身子向前倾，手臂交叉放在桌上，“对我来说，最糟糕的，是你表现的仿佛我从未存在过一样。我不知道这是为什么，也没有办法去解决它。这看起来像是我们之间的关系都是我一个人的幻想。这对我来说是最痛苦的——感觉像是我们之前的一切对你来说无关紧要。这让我难以忍受。”

Jim的手臂越过了桌子：他想要将Oswald的一只手握在自己手中，但一直把手放在咖啡杯上才是一个更好的选择。Oswald注意到了他的动作，将自己的手放在了桌子中间。Jim没有迟疑，握住了他。两人在这段沉默中从与对方的接触里得到了安慰。

“我原谅你了，Jim。”

Jim终于等到了这句话，他感觉像是多年以来肩膀上压着的重担终于被卸下。他的眼睛有些刺痛，泪水在眼眶打转，他眨眨眼睛将它们憋了回去。他捏了捏Oswald的手然后微笑。他注意到泪水已经从Oswald的脸颊落下。Jim猜想这对他也是一个巨大的解脱。

“我还想告诉你，我很抱歉在你那个夏天到我家时候那样对待你，我脾气有些糟糕——”

Jim没办法阻止自己发出的哼声。“我简直不能再同意你这句话了，你那个时候简直太可怕了。”

Oswald笑了起来。天哪，Jim是多么的怀念这一切。

“Well，我很抱歉。”

“我接受你的道歉。”

他们隔着桌子朝对方微笑，就像是他们第一次在门卫室时露出的那种。所有的隔阂与矛盾都消失了。

“好吧，我现在应该回宿舍去了，”过了一会儿之后，Jim开口。“我得去看看Ed。”

Jim看着Oswald，说出来这句话，对方的脸上闪过一丝担忧，将手从Jim的掌心中抽走。

“看看他？为什么这么说？他还好吗？”

“我想他只是有些感冒，又太累了。他大概过几天就好了。如果你想的话，可以和我一起回去，我相信他一定会想见到你的。”

Jim看见Oswald的眼睛在那瞬间亮了起来，但是他又立刻低下头，皱眉。

“我没办法去。我告诉妈妈今晚我会和她一起做晚饭的。这是这一周里我第一次在正常的时间里结束工作。”

Jim点点头然后站了起来，因为自己的计划A的失败而有些生气。Oswald也站了起来。

“但是如果你不介意的话，能帮我带点东西给他吗？”

“没问题。”

Oswald一瘸一拐地走到了柜台后，开始做一杯东西。“能帮我那一个放在那里的杯套吗？”

Jim递给他一个，然后看见Oswald用紫色的水笔在纸杯套上写了一些东西，然后套在杯子上递给了Jim。

“这是加了蜂蜜的热姜茶，”他说。“我妈妈用来治疗嗓子的秘方。我不知道他的了什么感冒，但是这能让他感觉好点儿。”

Jim接过了杯子，注意不去看Oswald写的东西。他深吸一口气，是时候用计划B了。

“你得告诉他，Oswald。”

Oswald装作一脸无辜地看着他。这实际上是一件非常有意思的事，Oswald总是很情绪化，所以当他在感觉到什么想要伪装自己时总是失败。

“告诉他什么？”

“告诉他，他是你的一生挚爱。非常明显。”Jim喜欢这些话对Oswald产生的夸张作用。Oswald喘了一口气，看了他一会儿仿佛要在自己崩溃前否认这一点。

“我昨晚才意识到这一点。我一直都那么笨，我太蠢了。”他把手肘放在柜台上，然后开始揉自己的眼睛。他看起来显然已经身心俱疲了。

Jim将杯子放在了柜台上等待了几秒，盯着他将手从脸上放了下来。Jim将自己的两手都放在了Oswald的胳膊上，看着他的眼睛。

“告诉他吧，Oswald，相信我。”

他再次拿起了杯子，然后转身，用Ivy留下的钥匙离开，在Oswald能做出任何回复之前，扔下了一句“下次见，Ozzie。”他在这里的任务已经结束了。

——————————————————

当Jim回来的时候，Ed正坐在自己的床上，面前摊着一本笔记。他焦急地等待着听到自己计划的结果。当两人目光接触在一起的瞬间，Jim咧嘴笑了一下，Ed立刻躺在自己的枕头上松了口气。

Jim走过去，坐在了床边，将手中的纸杯递给了Ed。Jim永远这么贴心。Ed谢谢了他，但是Jim摇头。

“这是Oswald让我带给你的。他从我这里听说你病了。”

这个想法让Ed心脏一痛。他打开杯盖，甜蜜的气味扑面而来，那些蒸腾的热气甚至让他的呼吸也更加顺畅。他小啜了一口，这味道非常棒，温暖的液体也安抚了他疼痛的喉咙。

“他在杯套上面还写了什么东西。别担心，我没看。”

Ed转动了杯子，看到了紫色的字迹。

‘谢谢你，Ed

快点好起来吧

——oc’

Ed努力克制自己，才没有把这个纸杯抱在胸前。

他帮助自己两个最好的朋友找到了他们渴望的和平，也许下一个实现愿望的就会是他了。

————————————————————

Oswald躺在沙发上，揉着自己发胀的肚子，头放在Gertrud的腿上。Gertrud心不在焉地玩着他的几缕头发。

在安静地度过了一段饭后消食的时间后，Oswald终于开口了。

“我今天和Jim聊了聊。”

Gertrud停下了手上的动作，关切的看着Oswald。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，实际上，是那么久以来我感觉最好的时候。”

“噢，Oswald！我真的很开心！你终于能放下了？”

“我原谅了他，所以我想是的。”他看着她微笑。Gertrud也笑了起来。

“那另一个男孩怎么样了？那个Edward。”她又开始摸着他的头发了。

“我昨晚见到他了。是这一个月里的第一次。在那瞬间，我才意识到原来自己一直那么想他……”Oswald陷入了回忆里，他想起自己在意识到他爱上对方时，仿佛哮喘发作时的样子。但除了呼吸上的小问题之外，那简直是他所经历过最美好的体验。

“你爱他。”Gertrud说，仿佛这是一件人尽皆知的事。

“我——你怎么知道？”

“从你第一次谈论他时我就从你的眼睛里看出来了。你告诉他了吗？”

在Gertrud看来，Oswald毫无疑问应该告诉对方自己的感情，一切都是那么简单。

“我想要，”在认真思考一会儿后Oswald开口，“比我想要其它任何事都想要，我真的很想告诉他。但即使他现在对我依旧有那种感觉，可在我之前那么果断的拒绝他之后，又有什么权利去期待他能给我一个机会呢？而且我无法承受来自他的拒绝。”

“他不会拒绝你的，亲爱的Oswald。只有傻瓜才会这么做，而你和Edward都是聪明的孩子。他依旧爱着你，我非常确定。还记得我一直告诉你的吗？”

“人这一生只有一个真爱，我知道。但就是这样才让我害怕，他对我来说如此重要，可他却可以选择拒绝我。”Oswald觉得他现在已经没有多余的眼泪可以在这个时候掉下来了。

“他不会的，我向你保证。而且，Oswald，如果你不告诉他，你的余生都会为此后悔的。没有什么比失去你的真爱更加痛苦的事了，我明白这种感觉。”

她说的当然是Oswald的父亲。Gertrud从未将自己的注意力放在其他人身上，因为在她的世界里，从来没有‘其他人’。她无论在哪里，都带着这份深刻的爱意，谈起他的时候总是那么幸福。Oswald也被母亲这种精神感染了。

这也是他有如此坚定决心的缘由。Oswald知道如果自己能幸福他的母亲也会非常幸福。这件事有很大的风险，但他已经在这条路上走了那么远了。他之前已经非常理智地与Jim交谈过了，甚至还原谅了他，他以前从未想过自己会这样做。Jim鼓励Oswald把自己的感觉告诉Ed，而他相信Jim不会让自己的再一次心碎成为破坏他们两人之间好不容易达成的和平共识之间的阻力。他了解Jim，也相信他说的，永远不会有意伤害自己这句话。

他要去告诉Ed自己的想法，他已经准备好了。


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

“你要去干什么吗？”下午闭店的时候，Ivy问他。

“没什么，只是晚上我有一件重要的事要做。”Oswald回答她，一边清理着咖啡过滤器。

“那这件事不会和某个我们都知道的书呆子有关吧？”

Oswald瞪了一眼她，希望自己能让她闭嘴。他的胃已经在因为想到即将要去做的事而绞痛了，让他说出来只会更加难受。

“Victor，过来一下好吗？”他说着，清洗完了手中的咖啡过滤器。

Victor走到了柜台后，拿着抹布和喷雾和Ivy一起站在了Oswald身边。他们两人都低头一脸期待地看着他。

“我明天有事不能来上班，你们两能一起处理好明天的工作吗？”

Oswald注意到了Ivy和Victor之间隐晦的愉悦眼神交流。

“当然了，Ozzie，”Ivy欢快地说，“这又不是我们第一次这么干。”

“所有的事情都已经安排好了。早上会到一批存货，如果你们一个人处理那些东西，一个人在前台处理点单的话一切都能应付地过来。”

“说真的，Oswald，你为什么从来都不请假呢。一切都会好好的，这家咖啡店不会因为没有你就运转不下去了。”

Oswald深呼吸，努力在自己计划的第一步落实的时候保持冷静。他真的需要这么做。

“去找你的男孩儿吧，Ozzie。”Ivy抑制不住地笑着说。Oswald看向Victor，他也微笑着鼓励他。

“祝你好运，老板。”

“谢谢你。”Oswald冷淡地说。“剩下的交给你们俩可以吗？我得在这杯饮料变冷之前离开。”

“没问题，交给我们吧。”Ivy说，有些迫不及待。

Oswald穿上了他的大衣，带着围巾拿起了杯子。

他在离开前停在了门口，“如果没有必要，就别给我打电话了。”

“我们不会的。”Victor笑着说。

Oswald点了点头，推开门走了出去。

他们大概以为这杯饮料是给Ed的，但实际上这是给学籍登记处的Susan的。Oswald在检查自己的行动计划时，发现自己其实并不知道Jim和Ed的住处。他确实可以直接去询问Ivy和Jim，但他并不想要搞出太大的动静，或者让他们觉得自己需要他们的帮助。

热巧克力加上融化的棉花糖以及一些小小的恭维，这是Susan的无法抵抗的诱惑，而Ed的地址也会手到擒来。

————————————————————

Jim和Ed所在的宿舍条件比较好。在此之前，Oswald唯一一次进入宿舍是和一个叫做（另外一个）Victor的家伙一起。那栋宿舍是Oswald所见过的，最邋遢的住所，不过对比起那天晚上发生的事情还是比较划算的。而这栋宿舍看起来要高档地多，当Oswald顺着数字和箭头寻找Ed和Jim所在的房间时，他觉得自己有些格格不入。

当他终于来到了房间门口时，他看了看走廊周围，接着安静地将自己的耳朵贴在门口，听听里面是否有什么动静。

他听见一阵沉闷的“哔哔”声以及像是激光枪的声音。看来房间里的人正在玩游戏。他没有听见说话的声音，他希望Ed确实在房间里面，不然一切都会变得非常尴尬。

他花了一会儿时间让自己冷静下来，然后敲响了房门。这声音在空旷的走廊里渐渐消去。

他听见Jim在说，“我去开门。”，过了一会儿，房门被打开了。

Jim看起来非常惊讶，他的眉毛几乎跳到了发际线，然后他立刻笑了起来。“嘿。”他问好。

“嗨，”Oswald说，依旧努力在适应对Jim友好相待。

“嗨，Barbara。”Ed的声音从房间里传来。一听见他的声音，Oswald的心脏就在以两倍速的频率跳动。他的嘴突然变得很干。他能做到这个的。

Oswald抬头看着Jim。“Barbara？”他问道。

“我的女朋友。”Jim有些不好意思地回答。

“噢，”Oswald这么说，小心地保持自己平静的表情。Jim突然转向Ed来摆脱这种尴尬的气氛。

“来的不是Barbara，Ed。”Jim一边说着一边走到一边。

Oswald踏入房间，扫视了一下房间，目光停在了Ed身上。

“Oswald！”Ed叫了出来，他将支在胸口的书放到一边。“你还好吗？”

“非常好！”Oswald立刻说，被Ed躺在床上的画面吸引住了。“我只是想和你谈谈，如果你有空的话。”

Ed张开嘴看向了Jim，但是Jim先开口了。

“好吧，我该走了，”Jim说，拿起自己的外套。“一会儿见。”

Ed看起来还有些迷惑。“噢，嗯，好的。再见，Jim。”

当Jim走过Oswald的时候，他拍拍他的肩膀，轻声说“你知道该怎么做。”

现在，房间里只剩下了Oswald和Edward两人面面相觑。Oswald非常清楚，当他们独处的时候，一切都可能会发生。他在之前的无眠之夜中一直在思考这场与Ed的谈话会不会有一个更加积极的结局。

他朝房间里走了几步，离Ed更近了。而Ed也坐了起来，双腿盘在一起，他看着他，表情有些困惑。

“你现在感觉好点了吗？”Oswald问他。

“好点了。我觉得我只要睡睡就能好起来。对了，谢谢你的茶，真的非常美味。”

Oswald轻笑了起来。他本想再说些其它的什么，但是实际上他再也无法把最想说的话继续压在心底了。

“有些话我必须告诉你。”Oswald张开嘴想要继续说下去，但不安再一次攥住了他。他来回踱步，试着鼓起勇气。

Ed把脚放在床边，一直注视着Oswald。

“你可以告诉我任何事，你知道的。我们是朋友，不是吗？”

Oswald突然停下了脚步，转身看向Ed。他讨厌那个词语。

“这就是——我不想和你做‘朋友’Ed！”他叫了出来。

Ed看起来有些受伤，而Oswald不敢相信他这么快就把一切都搞砸了。他看见Ed低头然后朝另一张床的位置嘟囔着‘闭嘴’。难道他让Ed烦躁到又出现了幻觉吗？他必须要在造成任何问题的之前将一切都讲出来。

“我很抱歉，”Oswald说，“我只是太紧张了。”

Ed抬头看着Oswald，眼神呆滞。“为什么？”

Oswald听见自己脑袋里传来母亲的声音，它们给了他勇气，于是他深呼吸。

“因为我爱你，而我一直在担心你不再对我抱有同样的感情了。”Oswald闭上了他的眼睛叹息。他终于说出来了。

但Ed什么也没有说。这里是一片寂静。Oswald睁开眼，Ed正不可置信地看着他，呼吸急促。

“你刚才说什么？”他轻声问。

“我爱你，Ed。”他让感情掌控了自己，这种告诉自己所爱之人自己所想的感觉让他的脸上忍不住绽放出了笑容。他希望Ed能看见，所有的一切都在此刻重新运转了起来。

“抱歉Ed，我花了这么长的时间才——”

他没有机会说完剩下的话，因为Ed跳起来抱住他时的力气差点把他绊倒。即使隔着自己的大衣，Oswald依旧能感受到Ed颤抖的双手。他的眼睛开始酸胀溢满泪水。Ed还爱着他。

但他必须确认。

“我不希望我们之间有任何误会，我以前犯过这样的错误，所以我需要你亲口承认，你对我还有感觉。”Oswald说，声音闷闷地从Ed的肩膀传来。

Ed后退了一步，将双手放在Oswald颊边。“我必须得说出来吗？”接着他倾身，噢，天哪，Ed打算吻他。

不过他最后改变了自己的目的地。一只手移到了他的肩膀，将一个轻柔的吻印在了他的脸颊，Oswald觉得自己的脸上的皮肤仿佛烧了起来。接着Ed直起身，咬着自己的嘴唇，看起来有些不安。Oswald无意识地摸着自己的脸颊，就好像他能从上面摸到灰一样。

这大概是一个试探性的轻吻？Oswald踮起脚试图去亲吻Ed的嘴唇，但该死的，他不够高。Ed也没有任何要帮忙的意思，实际上他还抬起了他的头，饶有兴味地看着Oswald。

“嘿，大高个，”Oswald有些气愤，“你得帮我解决这个问题！”

“你是怎么知道我住在这里的？”Ed问他，依旧没有动。

“认真的，Ed？我现在正打算吻你，这就是你现在正在思考的东西？”

“我不喜欢没有解开的谜题。”他笑着说，就像其它的什么都没有那么重要一样。

Oswald确实让Ed等了很久，他猜想。对方现在有权力表现得像个自鸣得意的混蛋。

在这一小段时间里。

“或许大学就是通向犯罪生活的弯道。（Let’s just say college is a detour on the way to a life of crime）”

Ed嘴角的弧度加大了。“我可以做你的助手。”

“我们都知道，你那么聪明，没有人能让你做他的助手。”

Ed开始洋洋得意了起来，他真的非常得意。显然，恭维他的头脑是一个正确的做法。

“别说这些没用的了，”Oswald开口，试图让自己的声音听起来更加有威慑力，“吻我。”

Ed的眼睛变得更加深邃了，他似乎很乐于让Oswald来告诉他如何去做。Oswald记下了自己的小发现以备日后使用。Ed终于低下头，他张开双唇，但隔壁传来的笑声吓了他一跳，让他后退了一步，有些紧张。Oswald无法抵抗用手捧住他头的冲动了

“我们不能在这里做这个。”Ed说，抓起自己深绿色的外套，穿上了匡威。他从床头柜上找到了车钥匙，“好了，你要来我家吗？”

这个提议让Oswald焦虑了起来。这并不是因为他不想和Ed在一起，实际上他实在是太想了，但家一般是父母会在的地方。

“嗯，那里有人吗？”这是他唯一能问出来的，在有过了之前的经历后的，与对方父母有关的问题。值得庆幸的是，从Ed的眼睛里，Oswald能看出他知道自己到底是什么意思。

“没有，那里只有一个女仆，还有一个园丁。但他们不会来管我们的。我的父母现在在欧洲，他们几天前才刚刚到那里。我不认为他们会很快回来。”

“女仆？”Oswald忍不住说了出来。“看来你的房子挺大的了？”

“噢，是的。有点过于大了。我不是很喜欢，但如果你和我一起住在那里的话感觉会好上很多。”他打开门，伸出了自己的手，朝Oswald露出鼓励性的微笑。Oswald握住了他的手，十指紧扣在一起，这种感觉让人颤抖。

“好了，我们出发吧。”

————————————————————————

Oswald永远会记得这趟开往郊区的旅程。他靠在座椅上，转头看着路灯与车前灯照耀下的Ed。这让他有了一种从未体验过的满足与平静感。Muse乐队的Madness从收音机里传来。他打算把这首歌加到咖啡厅的播放歌单里，这样他在工作的时候就会回想起今天发生的一切。

Ed一直在偷看他，脸上挂着笑容。当Ed不再需要老是转方向盘的时候，他们握住了对方的手。Oswald的心脏因为猜想到他们独处后可能会发生的事情而飞速跳动，没有咖啡厅的客人，没有室友，也没有父母。但一切不必都在今晚发生。Oswald会和他接吻，他真的非常想要亲吻Ed。那种渴望正在他的腹中酝酿着，而且他相信，他们的第一个吻将会是无与伦比的美妙。

Ed终于从高速路上下来了，他们驶进了一条小一点的街道，接着转进了一条小路。Oswald后来才意识到这是通向Ed家的私人车道。小路的尽头是一道栅栏门，Ed得从车窗里伸出头输入密码后才能打开它们。

Ed将自己的车停在了房前，Oswald也从车里下来了，他的身影在这栋大的过分的房屋前显得格外渺小。如果要说的话，比起所谓的房子，这更像是一座庄园。如果这不是Oswald最美好的一天的话，他一定会在与自己狭小肮脏的住所对比后感到十分复杂的情绪。

Ed和他从那扇无法华丽地无法用言语形容的前门走了进去。它更像是一扇城堡的大门。进去以后，Oswald依旧感觉到了自己的格外渺小。抬头是巨大的拱形天花板，而墙上则挂满了看起来就价值不菲的艺术作品。

右边传来一道急促的声音，一个显然是女仆的家伙开口，“主人——”

Ed看起来有些生气。那个女仆打算怎么叫他？Oswald决定一会儿再问这个问题。

“Polina，你还记得我上次回家给你的指示吗？”

她点头了，厌恶地看着Ed。Oswald立刻讨厌起这个家伙。

“那么你为什么还在这里？”

如果Oswald是被怒视的那个人，他一定会比Polina看起来要害怕的多。而这个女仆只是皱了皱鼻子，夸张地跺了跺脚。

“Wow，有仆人似乎很有趣。”Polina离开后Oswald这么说。

Ed转过身，表情轻松了一点。“也许吧。需要我帮你拿外套吗，Mr. Cobblepot?”他故意朝前倾身，抬起自己的胳膊让Oswald将外套放在上面。Oswald将衣服放上去的时候发出了愉快的笑声。

“我想是的，Mr. Nygma。”

Ed嘴角的笑容更深了。他拿着衣服，消失在走廊右手边的小屋里。他回来的时候自己身上的外套也脱了下来。他牵住了Oswald的手，将拇指放在上面。

“跟我来，我想给你看点儿东西。”

Oswald紧紧地跟着他，尝试着不让自己的瘸腿发出太大的动静。不管他在这个房间里干什么都能听见回音。

Ed带着他走过楼梯，到了大厅左边的一个房间。他打开了门，站在那里，邀请Oswald先进去。

Ed在Oswald进门的时候开了灯，他屏住了呼吸。到目前为止，他对这间房子的看法有些夸张并且愚蠢，但是眼前的房间显然是被精心装扮过的。它有种旧哥特式的感觉，墙上挂着地球仪、地图和老式的煤气灯，让人以为这间房子是属于某个学者的。在某种角度上来说，Oswald认为它确实是。

这是Oswald见过的最令人赞叹的图书馆之一，虽然他也并没有见过太多。

“你知道你给我展示你的图书馆的样子有多么像美女与野兽这部电影里的样子吗？”Oswald开了一个玩笑，松开握着Ed的手，走上前去自己观察墙上的地图。

“我从来没看过。”Ed回复他，跟在他身后。

Oswald停了下来然后突然转身，“什么？你难道没有童年什么的吗？”

当Ed的脸沉下来时，Oswald意识到自己说错了话。他张开嘴打算道歉，但是Ed先开口了。

“这儿有个东西我想你一定会喜欢。”他快速地说，“在旁边过道的尽头。”

Oswald依旧觉得有些难受，他捏了捏Ed的手，让对方露出了一个小小的微笑，然后走到了另一个过道。

他立刻明白了Ed为什么觉得他会喜欢。这一整个书架都放满了关于鸟类的书籍。从名字来看，有些书籍和那些鸟类一样稀有。Oswald在看到本非常特别的书籍后吸了一口气，手指轻轻的抚摸着书脊。书架和他头大致平齐的位置上有一个明显的空位，Oswald不用猜就知道那里曾经放过哪本书。他用双手抓住书架，努力克制住自己澎湃的心情。

他感觉到Ed走近他，近到能够触摸。他颤抖了起来。

“我看见了那个谜语。在我们去主题公园那天。回家以后，我不小心把书从桌上碰掉了，它刚好打开在你写谜语的那页。对不起，Ed。”他希望Ed知道他并不是有意忽视那个谜语的。

Ed没有说话，漫长的寂静如同脆弱的玻璃，Oswald不敢打破它，也不敢有任何的动作。

他听见Ed的呼吸变得像是之前他抚上的手掌时那么急促。Oswald松开了抓着书架的手，以便让Ed能够将自己的手指埋入其中。他欣喜若狂地看着Ed的手指在他的之间挪动，心脏在胸膛里飞速跳动。

“Oswald。”Ed在他耳边低语，声音嘶哑。“转过来。”

Ed后退，留给Oswald足够的空间。当他终于面对着Ed时，他注意到Ed的瞳孔放大了，胸口也在不断起伏。他自己皮肤上的汗毛也竖了起来，呼吸声从未如此明显。

“Oswald。”他又叫了他的名字，而Oswald再也无法忍耐了。

他们同时向前走了一步，Oswald踮起脚，Ed弯下腰，他们在中途相遇。Ed在他们双唇相接的那瞬间发出了一声叹息，而Oswald将手指插入Ed的发间加深这个吻。Ed将Oswald摁在书架上，放在他后背的双手不断用力让两人的身体紧贴在一起。

这甚至比他想象的还要更加的美妙。他紧紧地抱着Ed。

Ed大胆地伸出舌头去舔Oswald的下唇，轻轻咬在他的唇环上。Oswald呻吟了一下，乘此机会将自己的舌头伸了进去，用力吮吸，Ed则用继续舔咬他的唇环做为回报。这种亲密接触的感觉让Oswald如此的兴奋，他向前一顶，隔着两人的裤子感受到了Ed的阴茎。他和自己一样硬，而Ed呻吟着回顶了回去。他们呼吸着彼此的喘息，情欲在空气里越发的粘稠起来。

这种压力，不管是什么，都让Oswald的腿越来越难以支撑他的身体，他将手放在Ed的手臂上来维持自己的稳定。Ed立刻注意到了。

“床——在楼上——会更舒服点。”Ed断断续续地说。

如果不是因为他如此放肆自己被情欲所掌控的话，他还会为了Ed这些支离破碎的语句感到骄傲。（Oswald would feel proud of Ed’s incoherence if he wasn’t so utterly debauchEd and brain-friEd himself. ）透过半睁的眼睛，Oswald迅速地点点头。Ed又亲了他一口，然后牵着他的手带他离开了这里。

——————————————————————

他们得想办法走进房间里，但自从走完楼梯之后，他们两人谁也不愿意停下亲吻对方。然后他们撞在了门上，Ed不得不伸手摸索着转了几下门把手。

“躺到床上去。”Ed说，终于将自己与Oswald分开了。Oswald后退着朝床走去的时候还依旧与Ed维持着眼神交流，而Ed跟随者他，如同一只狩猎者。

当Oswald的腿碰到了床边时，他爬了上去，头靠在枕头上躺下。Ed也迅速爬上床，弯下身子趴在Oswald身上，两人的胯部立刻像之前一样紧贴在了一起。 （finding that exquisite drag again immEdiately.）

两具身体相互摩擦着，他们的频率也快了起来，Oswald忍不住有些担心。他得让Ed先射出来。于是他把放在Ed发间的手抽出，缓缓移到对方衬衫和毛衣的底部，摸了进去，他在亲吻的间隙询问，“这样可以吗？”

“是的，拜托了。”Ed回答。

Oswald接着将手挪动到了Ed炽热的背部。Ed颤抖了一下，将自己的头埋在Oswald的颈间，不断的呻吟，时不时发出细碎的啜泣。他的速度更快了，双手死死地抓着床单。

Oswald的手指触碰到了Ed的肩胛骨，然后顺着他的脊椎向下摸去。Ed立刻绷紧了身体，粗暴的磨蹭了一下，在Oswald的颈间呻吟时达到了高潮。

Ed的呻吟是Oswald听过最性感的声音，他一下就被拉扯到了高潮的边缘。他抓着Ed的臀部，在快感来临的时候用力紧贴着他，头朝后仰去。

这是Oswald感受过的最棒的高潮。

而他们甚至还没有脱下彼此的衣物。

当他终于找回了自己的呼吸时，Oswald咯咯笑了起来。他没办法停下来。Ed用手臂支撑着自己起来，低头看着他。他现在依旧喘着气，双颊绯红，湿润的发梢耷拉在额前。Oswald想他会为了那些无法见到Ed的日子而记下现在的画面。

“抱歉。”Oswald说，用手捂住了自己的脸。“我从来没有在脱衣服之前就这么迫切的想要拥有另一个人。”

在这种情况下提及与之前的情人似乎有些失礼，但Ed看起来并没有注意到这一点。他咧开嘴傻笑，然后躺在了Oswald的身边。

他们安静地待了一会儿，盯着天花板，一边思考着刚才发生的一切，一边等待着两人的呼吸逐渐恢复正常。

“你什么时候知道的？”最后是Ed开口了，侧身看着Oswald。

“当你回来的时候，”Oswald说，转过头面对着Ed。“我不知道你有没有注意到，但是我当时悄悄的离开了一会儿。那个时候我可能有点太紧张，因为我才意识到我对你的感觉，而你却告诉我你想要做我的朋友……”

“抱歉。”Ed说，垂眼。“我当时非常努力地去这么做了，因为我不想完完全全地失去你。”

Oswald低声笑了起来。“好吧，你现在可摆脱不了我了。”

“希望如此。”Ed回复。他看起来确实非常认真，让Oswald忍不住亲了他一口。

然后他感觉到自己内裤里让人讨厌的感觉后皱着鼻子，“呃，太难受了。”

Ed带着笑意轻手轻脚地从床上爬了起来，打开了衣柜旁的抽屉。“给，你可以借一下这些。更衣室在门后面，当然，你也可以先去洗个澡。”

他朝Oswald丢了一条内裤过去。

Oswald爬起来跛着脚走到浴室，“wow，我们现在已经要穿过对方的衣服了。”

“我们早就已经这么干过了。”Ed说，狡黠地笑着。

是的，Oswald之前就为了不让Ed继续穿着他那件湿透的衣服而把自己最喜欢的上衣借给了他。

“你那天看起来真的太性感了。”Oswald站在浴室的门口对Ed说。“衣服湿漉漉地紧贴在皮肤上，简直就像是我正在做春梦一样。你不知道我花了多大努力才把持住自己。”

Ed的脸立刻红了起来，Oswald则非常满意地走进浴室关上了门。

————————————————————————

当他们都洗完澡换好衣服之后，Ed提议为他们准备晚餐。鉴于现在并没有时间来精心准备，Ed打算就做一点简单的意面，然后让Oswald去旁边客厅的酒窖挑一瓶红酒。他收拾好了餐桌，或者说是厨房里岛台更为合适，不过他们打算把它当做餐桌。他们又找到了两个杯子，倒上了红酒。两人舒适地依偎在一起，Ed发现自己无比享受这种家庭生活。

他在灶台上搅拌着酱料的时候，Oswald从身后环住了他的腰，Ed笑了起来，突如其来的巨大幸福让他不知所措。

他把勺子放在盘里然后转身，两手捧起Oswald的脸，吻住了他的下唇，将所有的情愫都倾注其中。

“好了，现在别再打扰我了，不然我就会成为第一个弄糊意面的笨蛋了。”Ed退后，假意责备。他看见Oswald歪着头，去查看灶台上食物的行为，不禁有种轻飘飘地幸福感。

“你还需要我帮什么忙吗？”Oswald靠在岛台上，询问。

“不用了，你坐下就好了，我已经都弄好了。”

Ed将食物盛好坐在了他们的餐桌旁，Oswald说了声谢谢然后拿起了红酒杯。

“我们应该庆祝点儿什么，”他说。

Ed思考了一会儿然后也端起了自己的杯子。“为了我们最终找到彼此。”

Oswald本就明亮的双眼看起来更加闪耀了，他与Ed碰杯，“为了我们永远能找到彼此。”

考虑到他们两人只是刚在一起，这些祝词还包含了很多未尽之意。但他们对此感觉良好，因为Ed希望Oswald会成为他的第一个，也是最后一个恋人。

————————————————————

晚餐过后，Ed提议他们回到客厅。他们在那张巨大的沙发上抱在一起，为了能这样触摸到彼此而大脑发晕。Ed向后躺去，大大的抱枕支撑在身后，Oswald在他怀里，头放在他的胸口。

“Oswald，我得告诉你一些事儿。”

“什么事？”Oswald靠着他的胸口迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。

“但我有些害怕，如果我告诉了你，你就不会像以前那样看我了。”Ed抱紧了Oswald，像是想要阻止他离开一样。

“是关于你的幻觉吗？”

Ed僵住了。“你知道了？”

Oswald坐了起来。这看起来是一段需要面对面交流的谈话，Ed也同意。

“是的，我知道。Jim告诉了Ivy，Ivy告诉了我。别生Jim的气，我想他不是有意告诉Ivy的。他当时因为你离开的事情很难过，我猜他只是不小心说漏嘴了。然后，Ivy又对我十分忠诚。”

Ed又躺了回去，如释重负地叹气。“我不会生气的。如果你知道了这些，就意味着，尽管我不太正常你也依旧会爱我。”

Oswald抬头看着他，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“这根本就不是个问题，Ed。就算你完全迷失了自我还杀了一堆人我也依旧会爱你的。”

“这很有可能。”Ed说，他知道自己必须得让Oswald完全明白他在讲什么。“什么事都可能会发生。在过去的几十年里，他，另一个我，我叫他另一个Ed，变得越来越强大了。我害怕他有一天完完全全掌控了我的身体而我却对此无能为力。有时，他做为幻觉现身的时候和我一模一样，有时他的声音会出现在我的脑子里。每个晚上，他都出现在我的梦中，不断地刺激我去做一些我不想做的事。我只是想要做我自己，Oswald。我也不想伤害到你。”

“我能处理好这些，Ed。我为Fish Mooney干事。我住在哥谭的一个混乱的街区。我已经见过了很多非常可怕的事情（grizzly thing）。如果有必要的话，我会帮你处理尸体的。”

Ed等待Oswald先笑起来，让这句话看起来像是一个笑话，但是他没有。他非常认真地看着Ed的眼睛。Ed不知道自己应该更紧张什么一点，是另一个Ed会带他乱杀一通的可能性，还是Oswald会连眼皮都不眨一下地帮助自己销毁证据的这个事实。Ed吸气。

“好吧，我们只能希望事情不会发展到那一步。”他把身体向前倾，与Oswald在半途分享了一个吻。“和你在一起的时候我的脑子一直非常安静，我猜是因为你让我非常快乐，而他通常只会在我因为难过的情绪而变得极其脆弱的时候出现。但这也有一些负面影响，你让我快乐的时候后他会离开，我想说的是，像那天晚上在河边的时候，在我经历了最严重的一次——不，你不用道歉，这不是你的错。这一切都是因为我任由他掌控了我自己。我不认为终会有这样的选择。”

“之前，我对你说，我不想和你做朋友的时候……你在嘀咕着‘闭嘴’。这是对另一个Ed说的吗？”

“是的，因为我当时真的很受伤，他就突然出现，开始奚落我说你根本没有考虑过我是否值得你去结交。”

Oswald抬头，惊讶地看着他。

“怎么了？”Ed不安地问。

“你真的太厉害了。”Oswald说。他伸手用拇指轻柔地触碰Ed的脸颊。Ed皱眉，他不值得被如此称赞。

“你一直带着这样的负担前行，却依旧维持着自己的正常生活，这真的太不可思议了。”

“你是唯一这么说的人。”Ed开口，轻轻地去触碰Oswald的伤腿。

“我们挺配的，不是吗？”Oswald低语。

Ed笑着倾身再次去亲吻Oswald。先开始是温柔的接触，令人舒适的吻随着舌头的加入变得越来越炽热富有激情，两人的手也开始不安份了起来。

“我们能回楼上去吗？”Oswald呼吸紊乱，在接吻的间隙问道。

Ed点点头，他们从沙发上起来，迅速地朝着Ed的卧室走去。

——————————————————————

Ed躺在床上而Oswald在他的身边。Ed的衬衫和毛衣已经变得皱皱巴巴的了，而Oswald将自己的手放在他的胃部，慢慢地向下移动。Ed颤抖了一下，试图在Oswald亲吻他的时候保持平静，却依旧有些喘不上气。

Oswald的手快摸到他牛仔裤的边缘了，Ed开始紧张起来。如果Oswald并不喜欢他的样子该怎么办？他之前至少和一个人在一起过——如果Ed没有达到Oswald的预期（ He’s been with at least one other man – what if Ed doesn’t match up），如果Ed，就像另一个自己说的那样，令人失望怎么办？

Oswald用一只手解开了Ed牛仔裤的扣子，将自己的吻印在Ed的脖子上。Ed试着让自己放松下来，但他的呼吸却变得越来越紊乱。

Oswald停下来他的动作，支起身低头看着Ed的脸。“你还好吗？”

所有在Ed脑子里滑过的答案都是他现在无法说出口的，那些会让Oswald停下来的理由，而这正是他最不想要的。但他必须说些什么，因为Oswald看起来已经开始担心了。

“我，嗯，我们能慢一点吗？”

Oswald露出了理解的微笑。“当然。如果你不想的话，我们也不需要一定这么做，我们可以就出去逛逛约会什么的。”

“不！”Ed说，这正是他最害怕的。“我想要。我们慢慢来就行了，可以吗？”

Oswald看起来依旧有些犹豫，这可不行。所以Ed做了逻辑所能给出的唯一答案。

他坐了起来，脱下了自己的毛衣，把它丢在了地上。Oswald也坐了起来，在毛衣从他面前被扔走的时候看起来有些迷惑。

Ed的心脏跳得很快，但他没有移开自己看着Oswald的眼睛，接着他解开了自己衬衫的扣子。他觉得像这样在Oswald面前脱下衣服有些滑稽，但是他想要变得看起来更加性感。他希望Oswald能把他看做那种能变得非常性感的人。Oswald的眼睛告诉了他答案，他的嘴微微张开，眼神更加炽热。最后几个扣不太好解，但Ed决议继续下去。

当最后一个扣子被解开之后，Oswald说了一些什么，但更像是窃窃私语。他咳嗽了一下然后又试了一下。

将手放在衬衫下的肩膀上，他开口，“可以吗？”

Ed点头，倾身吻住了Oswald，而Oswald乘此机会脱下了他的衬衫，这个过程如此诱人。Ed希望某天他会完完全全把自己扒光，缓慢地，一件、一件褪去他的所有衣物。

一吻结束后，Oswald将衬衣丢在了床边。Ed向后躺去，近距离地观察着Oswald的脸。

看见Ed身体后他眼中的欲火给了Ed自信。如果他喜欢现在所看到的这些，那么有很大几率他也会喜欢那些剩下的。

Oswald终于把自己的视线从Ed的身体上拉了回来，望向他的眼睛。

“我有些疑惑。你说你想要慢点，但为什么现在你是那个半裸的人？”他的声音在说最后几个字的时候有些嘶哑。他清了清自己的嗓子，而Ed因为自己对Oswald造成的影响而兴奋了起来。

要解释他只是想要知道Oswald对自己衣物下身体的反应这件事实在是有些困难。“抚摸我，Oswald。”Ed握住Oswald的双手，将它们放在了自己的胸口。“拜托？”

Oswald凝视着他，嘴唇微张，手放在了Ed赤裸的肌肤上。Ed知道Oswald正在认真的观察他的表情，不管他看到了什么，他似乎非常满意。“好的。”

Oswald迈开腿，跨坐在Ed身上，移动着自己的手，看见Ed因为自己的动作而颤抖。Oswald朝他微笑，接着俯身亲吻他的胸口。

Oswald花了像是有一个小时那么久的时间来用他的吻、啃咬与触摸来描绘Ed的身体。Ed已经硬到难以思考了。Oswald所给予他的注意力，他在自己身上所花费的时间，都让Ed觉得自己变成了世界上最受欢迎的人。

他拱起了背，Oswald知道Ed有多喜欢这个，他立刻趁机像之前一样，将手指放在Ed的背上，用力啃咬在他的脖子上留下吻痕。

Ed叫了出来，他快要到达临界点了。够了。

Ed抱住了Oswald，他们两人面对着面。他开始尝试用一只手脱去自己的裤子，但他显然没有Oswald那么熟练，特别是当他的手如此颤抖的时候。他又躺了回去以便用上自己的双手。

他看见了Oswald的表情，充满野性。他摸到了Oswald的手然后将它放在了自己的阴茎上，他的呼吸声因为Oswald握住了他而陡然变大。Oswald微微收紧手指，让Ed咬住了自己的下唇。Oswald用拇指抚摸着阴茎的顶部，将前液慢慢抹开。但他依旧没有移动自己的手，Ed烦躁地锤在一旁的床单上。

“拜托了，Oswald！”他恳求。

Oswald倾身对着Ed的耳朵低语，“这正是我想听到的。”

他终于开始移动自己的手了，但是却缓慢到令人难以忍受。

“也许下一次我会把你放进我嘴里。”Oswald说，咬着他的耳垂。“你喜欢这样吗？”

Ed的大脑几乎停止了运作。“我喜欢。”他几乎是呻吟着说出来的。

“我已经迫不及待想要品尝你了。”他说着，加快了手上的速度。Ed在那瞬间因为快感而大脑空白。

“你真的太漂亮了，Ed。我真的好想拥有你。”他再一次用拇指摩擦着阴茎顶部，就是这样，白光自Ed眼前闪过。他用力用手臂勾住Oswald的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他，在高潮降临的时候咬住了他的脖子抑制住喉咙中传来的尖叫。

快感一直继续着，当它最终停止的时候，Ed已经被弄得筋疲力尽无法动弹。他放开了Oswald扑通一声倒在床上，不断地喘气。

————————————————————

Oswald从没想过自己的身体会如此的矛盾。一方面，他因为长时间的亲密接触，以及看着Ed那样达到了高潮而兴奋不已，但另一方面，他的腿一直在不停地抽搐疼痛。他讨厌因为自己该死的缺陷而不得不在这种情况下妥协。

他花了太多时间去思考这个问题、做出决定。他起身走到浴室找到了一条可以清理Ed的毛巾。他回来的时候，看见Ed依旧躺在那里，满是汗水，胸口不断起伏，身上还残留着自己的精液，Oswald一下子又被挑起了兴趣。他坐到了Ed旁边，拿起毛巾轻柔的擦拭他的皮肤。

Ed，他看起来还有些迷糊，低头想要坐起来。

“噢，我能……”

Oswald摁住他的肩膀让他躺了回去。“没关系，这样就可以了。”

Ed皱眉。“你是不是还没……”

“噢，是的，我确实。但是我的腿，它今天用的有点久，我得休息一下。”

“抱歉。”

“别这么说，Ed。它可让我看到了最火辣的一幕，你知道你之前有多性感吗，Ed？当你开始解衬衫的时候，我以为我会当场晕过去呢。”

Ed的脸颊变粉了，他用手遮住了脸，看起来很不好意思。

“你不用在我面前隐藏自己，Ed。你太棒了。我真的不知道自己何其幸运才能看见那样的你。”

Ed慢慢地将自己的手从脸上挪开，然后他拉住了Oswald的一只手，紧捏着他，用带着轻微颤抖的声音说，“我爱你。”

Oswald意识到这是在河边那晚之后，Ed第一次这么说，他提醒自己要记得呼吸。他们就这样四目相对看着彼此，不时地捏捏对方的手，似乎在向对方确认现在发生的一切，确认这一切都是真实的，他们终于走到了这里。

最后，Ed打了一个颤。他可以说几乎是裸着躺在这里的，而房间里并不算很暖和。

“这里有你的睡衣吗，Ed？”

Ed穿上了自己的裤子慢慢穿过房间。他打开了抽屉，从里面翻出了几条格子睡裤和一些以前的上衣。

Ed回到了床边，把自己的备用衣物递给Oswald。接着，Ed开始站在这里换衣服，Oswald却去了浴室。他并不想让Ed在这种情况下第一次看见自己的裸体。他清理了毛巾之后换上了Ed的睡衣、睡裤，正如Oswald所想，对他来说要长太多了，穿在身上就像是一条滑稽的小丑裤。他猜想一会儿回去的时候，他这副样子一定会让Ed笑出来。

出乎意料的是，当Oswald从浴室里出来的时候，Ed已经躺在床上，看起来睡着了。Oswald怀疑他是在故意装睡，因为他的眼镜还在脸上。他这副样子看起来真可爱。

“Oswald？你在干什么？快过来。”Ed带着睡意嘟囔，语气不知怎的听起来有些暴躁。

好的，已经确认了，快睡着的Ed是这个世界上最讨人喜欢的家伙。Oswald拉开被子，跪在他身边。他取下了Ed的眼睛，将它放在床头柜上。最后，他关上了台灯，躺下来盖上了被子。

“Ed？”Oswald开口，头靠在Ed的胸口。

“嗯？”

“早些的时候，那个女仆准备怎么叫你？”

“Nashton。这是我原来的姓氏。”

Oswald注意到Ed并没有称它为自己真实的姓氏。他显然并不想这个姓氏扯上什么关系。

“好吧，我更喜欢Nygma。”

Ed更加用力地抱住了他。


	12. Chapter 12

两个小时之后，Ed被手机铃声吵醒了。他先开始觉得有些奇怪，因为他的手机一直都被设置成震动模式的。然后，他又觉得被窝里，特别是左手边的地方有些热。他低头，虽然有柔和的月光照亮了这间屋子，但是失去眼镜的他，眼前依旧是一片模糊，他依稀能分辨出有一些黑色的碎发在他身边。Oswald的手臂搭在他的腰间，Edward能感觉到自己胸口涌出的爱意。他想要就这么躺在这里享受这一刻，但那个手机一直在发出恼人的声响，他真不知道为什么Oswald还没有被吵醒。他恋恋不舍地从Oswald的怀抱中离开，在自己这边的床头柜上摸索着眼镜，它不在这里。于是他又摸索着到床另一边的柜子上去寻找，他先是摸到了正在吵闹的手机，接着是Oswald的衣服。他从裤子口袋里找到了眼镜，带上之后拿起了手机，屏幕上的来电显示人是‘妈妈’。

噢，天哪。Oswald没有告诉他妈妈他今晚不回家吗？Ed希望她不会太过担心，如果他给Cobblepot夫人留下了绑架他儿子的第一印象那就太糟糕了。

他跪在床上然后轻轻地摇Oswald的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“Oswald，你妈妈打电话来了。”

这句话让Oswald立刻坐了起来，接过电话开始回话。

Ed坐在床边，思考着自己是否应该暂时离开房间，不过Oswald看起来并不介意他的在场。

Ed听见从手机话筒里传来的尖叫，于是Oswald花了好几分钟来安抚自己的母亲。

“我不知道，妈妈。我得问问他。”Oswald看了一眼他。“我明天晚上会回家的，到时候我再给你说，好吗？好了，去睡觉吧，抱歉让你担心了，我也爱你，晚安。”

Oswald挂断了电话，起身准备把手机放回去，Ed接过了手机帮他放回了床头柜上，“让我来吧。”

Oswald感激地笑了，“抱歉，我之前有点迷糊了，我完全忘了告诉她我今晚不会回家了。”

“没关系，至少她现在不会再担心了。顺便问一句，你要问我什么？”

“噢，她想邀请你共进晚餐。你可以不用去，我的意思是，如果你不想这么早去的话。我可以以后再安排。”

“不用了！我很想见见你的母亲。”

Oswald笑了起来。“好吧，我们可以明天商量一下。”

“你不是要去工作吗？”

“不，”Oswald说，爬到了Ed身边。“我给我自己放了一天的假，这样我就有时间可以做这些了。”他坐在Ed腿上，给了他一个缓慢的、湿热的吻。

Ed眨了几下眼睛才反应过来。“你就这么自信吗？小混蛋。”他傻笑着，将手放在了Oswald的后背上，抚摸着。

“不，并没有。如果事情发展不是我想象的那样好的话，我也会给自己一天时间去难过。”

Ed脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，他想象着Oswald一整天都独自一人沉浸在悲伤之中，这让他心痛不已。Ed突然将一只手臂放在了Oswald的肩上，另一只手放在他没有伤的那条腿上，将他拉过来，吻住了他。他把Oswald的手摁在床单上，用力地吻着他，告诉他自己有多爱他。

Oswald回以同样热烈的亲吻，他翻身，脱下了Ed的上衣，然后顺着他的身体一路向下亲吻。Ed将自己的头靠在Oswald手中，感受着那一点点向下的双唇，它们的去向，毋庸置疑。

他最后停在了Ed的硬物之上，抬头开口，“你介意……？”

“我吗？又要？”Ed，“你不想……？我是说，我可以……”

Oswald笑了笑，轻轻吻在Ed被布料包裹住的阴茎上。“早上再说吧，现在我只想尝尝被你保证过的东西。”

从Oswald嘴中吐露出来的气流打在他的阴茎上，让Ed小小喘息了一下。“好吧，如果这就是你想要的。我当然不介意，我很想——噢！”当Oswald用他湿热的双唇含住Ed的阴茎的时候，他终于被迫停止了自己的混乱的语言。他不由自主地闭上了双眼，把手从Oswald的头上挪下来，放在床单上。他不希望自己会因为扯到Oswald的头发而弄疼他。

接着，下体温热的触感突然消失了，Oswald抬头看着他，手握着他的阴茎，缓缓地上下移动。“你要看着我表演吗？”

语毕，Oswald用手握住阴茎的底部，开始用舌头舔舐龟头。喘息声是Ed唯一能给出的回应，他用手肘支撑着自己，低头看着正在舔弄自己最私密部位的Oswald。他不知道自己如何在这种情况下坚持下去不再几分钟之内射出来。

然后Oswald松开了手，看着Ed的眼睛，将他的阴茎整个含入嘴中。这实在是太过了。Ed呻吟着倒在了枕头上，他看着黑暗里的微弱光线，拼命地试图将注意力放在任何能阻止这一切在三十秒后结束的东西上。眼前那个东西是什么材料作成的？黄铜的曲线又是什么样的？曲线。Oswald嘴唇的曲线，他的嘴放在自己的阴茎上。该死的。

Oswald用力吮吸着，随着那张极富技巧的嘴在Ed的阴茎上下移动，一种曼妙无比的快感席卷了他。

试衣间里有多少个灯泡？它们是多少瓦的？

Oswald加快了他的速度。Ed努力克制自己蠢蠢欲动的胯部。他想到了那个唇环。呜咽声不小心从嘴边泄露出来。

灯泡爆炸的时候会带来多大的冲击？

Oswald开始抚摸他的阴囊，Ed再也无法忍受了。“Oswald。”他开口，试图提醒对方，因为在这种情况下，他实在不知道怎样做才不算失礼。“也许你想——我就要——”

但Oswald只是继续加快了自己的速度，然后在Ed射进他喉咙的时候抓住了他的双臀。Ed看见黑暗中突然有白光闪过，那种在温热触感之中的高潮实在太棒，以至于他快要无法承受。

当这一切终于结束的时候，他无力的瘫倒在床上。在睡觉之前他就已经很累了，而现在可以说是精疲力竭了。最后，他依稀记得是Oswald轻轻地帮他把睡裤穿了回去。

Oswald回到了Ed身旁，再一次盖上了被子。他倾身吻了一下Ed，像之前那样，抱住了他的腰。

Ed取下了自己的眼镜，放在床头柜上。他们现在就要睡觉了吗？他不希望Oswald会觉得自己无礼或者是不知感激。特别是在他今天已经两次高潮的情况下。

“刚才真的太棒了，Oswald。谢谢你。”

Ed感觉到一旁Oswald的身体在颤抖，接着意识到他在笑。

Ed低头，有些困惑“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是，不用谢。Ed晚安。”

Ed认为自己绝对错过了什么，但是，他想，只要Oswald开心，其它的就都不重要了。

“晚安。”

——————————————————————————————

由于工作时间对生物钟的影响，Oswald无法避免的先醒了。从微微亮的天空看来，现在应该是早上六点到七点之间。他发现自己不知怎的正面对着窗户，而Ed则蜷缩着抱住了他的背，温热的鼻息轻柔地打在他的颈间。Oswald笑了。

他听着Ed的呼吸声，在床上躺了一会儿，享受着他像抱着树的考拉一样紧抱着自己。

但最后，他僵硬发麻的腿迫使他不得不移动自己。他小心地转身，试图避免吵醒Ed，但不幸的是，从Ed低声的嘟囔看来，他失败了。

“现在是什么时候了？”Ed问他，努力睁开自己的一只眼睛，而另一只则压在枕头上。Oswald怀疑是否Ed做的每一件事都会让他显得惹人怜爱。

“现在还早。”Oswald说，“回去睡吧。”

“你确定？我现在还是好困。”

“我确定。你再睡一会儿吧。我现在能在你的书房看会儿书吗？”

“当然行，你还可以给自己来杯咖啡。还有一些酥皮饼和馅饼……”接着，Oswald确信Ed又睡着了。

Oswald起身，穿上了鞋子（他觉得光脚走在这样豪华的大宅里有些失礼），在睡衣外面套上了自己的卫衣。Oswald走进了浴室，在打整干净自己之后打算喷点香体剂。他在水池上面的橱柜里找到了一个，在最下面一层还发现了一排包装奇特的古龙水，他笑了笑，看来他的男友有些臭美。（ bit of a diva.）

**男友**。我们现在的关系已经变成这样了吗？看起来似乎有点儿快，但除此之外他们还能怎么样呢？

他走下楼梯，凭着记忆走去厨房，但是他显然进错了房间。他走进了客厅，不过他知道怎么从这里到厨房。

他摆弄着一个非常漂亮的咖啡机，然后发现自己并不知道如何让它运作起来，最尴尬的是他的工作就是搞这个的。最后，他终于将散发着美味香气的咖啡倒进了杯子里。

在厨房岛台中央的盆里放着一些酥皮饼。他现在吃一个可不算没有等Ed一起吃早饭吧？这些丹麦酥皮饼正在召唤他呢。

咽下三个酥皮饼之后，Oswald端着咖啡，从走廊路过楼梯，走到了书房。

这间屋子在白天看起来要更加漂亮，有柔和的光线从高高的弧形玻璃窗照射进来。他径直走到了存放着鸟类书籍的书架，站在了昨天的那个地方。他不禁想起他们的第一个吻，头脑有些发胀。他心不在焉地抚摸着自己的嘴唇，回忆起Ed轻咬自己唇环的样子。他感觉欲望从他的腹中升起，但在这里不行，这里是书房，一个可以称得上是神圣的地方。他轻巧地将书架上那本他垂涎已久的珍贵书籍拿了下来，走到房间的尽头，找到一个可以坐下来的地方。

Oswald很惊讶地发现这里的壁橱居然点着火，让他忍不住猜想Polina是否一直在暗中推测着这栋房子里每一位客人的动向。他挑了一个靠着炉火的沙发坐了下来，蜷缩在沙发的一角，感受着腿上随着火焰燃烧而带来的温暖感觉。沙发上还有薄薄地毯子，他将毯子盖在自己身上，把书摊开放在腿上，手中的咖啡放在了一旁的桌子上。这让人感觉无比的幸福。他希望，等他老了之后，如果他能活到那么久的时候，他可以就这么度过一天。

还没等他看完两页，他就看见Ed披着毯子，衣衫不整地溜了进来（光着脚，他注意到）。Ed停下了自己的脚步，将眼前的画面收入眼底，然后对着Oswald微笑。

“嗯，你介意我在你旁边小憩一会儿吧？实际上，和你睡觉的时候我就不会做梦了。我的意思是——睡在你旁边。”他的脸红了起来，“你在我身边的时候我的脑子就很安静，这感觉太棒了。”

Oswald笑了笑，然后轻轻拍了一下沙发上自己旁边的位置。Ed挪了过来，把靠垫放在了Oswald的腿边，接着蜷缩在Oswald身旁。除了他放在靠垫上的黑色头发，Oswald看不到他的其它地方。他没有忍住，用手指抚弄Ed的发丝，温柔地按摩着他的头皮。Ed发出了那种愉快地哼哼声，于是Oswald接着继续在看书的空当安抚他。

这真的挺让人难以承担的，Oswald心想，知道自己的男友在离开自己后就无法安然入眠。特别是在他们现今的条件并不允许他们每个晚上都睡在一起。但总有一天，如果他们能一起走到那个时候，也许他们会在同一张床上度过每一个夜晚。幻想着未来的可能性，Oswald忍不住笑了起来、

Ed又睡上了几个小时。Oswald在没有弄醒他的情况下，轻手轻脚地为自己续上了咖啡。他猜测Ed或许只是在快要睡着的时候需要自己在身边，在那之后就可以稍微放心了。

“这个咖啡闻起来挺不错的。”Ed坐了起来揉着自己的眼睛说。

Oswald将书放在了桌子上，将自己不久前续满的咖啡递了过去。Ed道谢后抿了一口，咖啡的味道让他瞬间清醒了过来，忍不住发出幸福的哼哼声。他放下杯子看着Oswald，随着他注视的时间渐渐边长，Oswald开始疑惑了。

“怎么了？”

“你真的在这里，和我一起。”

或许在清晨的微光之下，一切确实看起来那么地不真实。除去回忆中的黑暗、疲乏与极度渴望，昨晚的激情一夜看起来也那么不可思议。

“是的，这一切都正在发生着。”Oswald突然有些紧张，他不知道自己该如何做。一些更巨大的问题正在逐渐地暴露着，他感觉自己在此面前是如此的渺小。他感觉自己无法再将要来临的，那些摧毁他们感情，分割他们生活的问题中掌握主动权。这让他恐惧。

“你还好吗？”Ed看起来有些担忧。Oswald猜测自己的表情可能不小心暴露了内心的恐惧。

“我只是——这一切实在是太多了。这些。我在三天之前才接触到这一切，我想我还在适应当中。”

“你确定只是这样吗？”Ed靠近他，然后握住了他的一只手。

Oswald不确定自己应该说到哪里，这感觉就像是在讨论他们的未来一样。

“我只是——我可能有些不太好的预感。所有这一切都发生的太快了，我可能有些被吓到了，你知道吗？我不知所措了。”

Ed站了起来，将手里的杯子放在旁边的桌子上，跪在Oswald两腿之间。

“你有没有想过，其实我也在害怕？在我这一生中，我的内心始终有一个我自己无法控制的家伙。我害怕未来会发生的各种可能性。我害怕我会伤害你。我甚至我可以就这么离开，这样你就会安全许多。”

痛苦的情绪翻涌在Oswald的胸口。“我不许你再这么说了。”他抓住了Ed的领口，把他拉向自己与他接吻。一想到Ed可能会离开，Oswald的内心就有一种想要用暴力来标记Ed的冲动。他松开了手。或许自己和Ed一样危险。

他们凝视着对方，呼吸沉重。

“当我第一次看见你的时候，我就知道我无论如何也无法离开了。”Ed无比真切地说着，声音低沉。

Oswald再次亲吻了他，轻咬着他的嘴唇。Ed喘息着，而Oswald抬头，好让自己能更加深入地侵入Ed的口腔。

当Oswald最终因为不得不需要呼吸而放开Ed的时候，他开口，“去床上，现在。”

————————————————————

最开始的几次，他们是如此的饥渴，在第三次的时候，Oswald没办法控制自己。而第四次，也就是现在，他们最终确定了彼此。阳光自玻璃窗倾泻下来，在此之下，一切都无可遁形。

他们迅速地到了卧室，Ed自信满满地脱下衣服走到床边，稍微停了一下，然后转身与Oswald接吻。Oswald喜欢Ed像现在这样，不会因为自己的身体而紧张。Oswald将自己的衣服脱了下来，然后把Ed推倒在床上，Ed在他倒在床上的时候确实发出了一丝呻吟。显然，Ed喜欢Oswald来掌控这一切。这种在某个时刻完全掌控Ed的想法也让Oswald兴奋了起来，他弯腰去品尝Ed的双唇。

“脱下我的裤子。”他在接吻的间隙开口。Ed的呼吸停顿了一下，然后他抬头看着Oswald，在努力遵循他的命令之前，睁大了双眼，脸颊泛红。Oswald直起身子以便让Ed更轻松地脱下自己裤子。Ed将它们扔到床下，接着转头看向Oswald，这是他第一次，浑身赤裸地出现在自己面前。

Oswald知道自己并不像一个模特。他的腿是一团糟，而他对食物的喜爱也让他不可能像Ed一样的瘦。他的腰腹还有些软软地，但他并不介意。他的工作已经足够让他保持身材不至于变胖了。他就是他自己——他对自己的长相没有任何不满。但Ed是否能在他厚厚衣物包裹下的身体上找到吸引之处还是个问题。他努力地在Ed的目光扫过自己身体时保持呼吸稳定。

“你……你想让我怎么做？”Ed有些紧张地开口了，深色的双眼里是一闪而过的欲望，手掌轻柔地从Oswald的胸口抚摸到了他的腹部。

Oswald这才想起他忘记Ed还是第一次做这种事，他坐了起来。

“躺下。”Oswald轻声说。

Ed看起来有些困惑，“但是——”

Oswald弯下腰，以便给予对方一个温柔的吻。“相信我。”

Ed点头，然后毫不犹豫地躺了下去。Oswald迅速的脱下了Ed的裤子。现在，他们终于坦诚相见了，他们凝视着对方，一切看起来都是那么的恰到好处，水到渠成。

“我想要感受你的肌肤。”Ed喘着气说。

Oswald沉下身子靠近Ed，他们的阴茎因为这个动作贴在了一起，喘息从他们的嘴中泄漏出来。这种肌肤相贴的感觉是如此奇妙、令人兴奋。Oswald伸手同时握住了他们两人的阴茎，缓慢地上下撸动。

Ed看起来像是被自己的呼吸呛到了，于是Oswald将自己的唇轻轻印了上去。“呼吸。我会让你感觉很棒的，Ed。”

接着，Oswald一转自己温柔的态度，将舌头伸进了Ed的嘴中，给了他一个能够预想的，最色情的湿吻，与此同时，Oswald还加重了手上的力度。

“把你的手给我。”Oswald开口，他引导着Ed的手和自己一起，握住了他们的阴茎。Ed终于触碰到了Oswald，他的眼中似乎有火光闪过。Oswald倾身，对着Ed的耳朵低语，“你喜欢我现在感受到的这一切吗？”

Ed的手缓慢的移动着，“是的，”他的声音沙哑，“当我想像——我不能——”

Oswald加快了手上的动作，他和Ed的手微微重叠在一起。

“当你想象着什么的时候，Ed？”

Ed的头枕在枕头上，他喘息着，双颊绯红，“当我想象着你操我的时候——”

Oswald下意识收紧了手，在Ed耳边呻吟了出来。

“现在，我知道你在我手上是什么感受了，但我现在还不知道，你在我身体里是什么样的。”

“操！”Oswald穿着气，然后咬住了Ed脖子上之前自己弄出来的那块淤青。

“我想要你射在我身上，弄脏我，拜托了。”

上帝啊，Ed真能要了他的命，而现在还只是他们确定关系后的第二天。

Oswald松开了手，这意味着Ed也必须松开，他喘息了几下，感到一阵失落。Oswald将自己的两根手指放进了Ed的嘴中，命令他将它们弄湿。Ed顺从地张开嘴开始吮吸，而Oswald注视着Ed，光是想着现在发生的一切，就足以让他濒临高潮。

“张开腿，然后抚摸你自己。”

Ed双颊的颜色更深了，他有些迟疑地张开了自己的腿，伸手握住了自己的阴茎。

Oswald就坐在Ed的双腿之间，开始用自己的食指和中指围着Ed的后穴打圈儿。他并不打算现在就进去，只是想用这个念头调戏一下Ed。他愿意花上一点时间，来慢慢了解Edward Nygma的每一部分。

当Oswald的手指刚触碰到Ed的时候，他的身体僵硬了一下，Oswald亲吻他的大腿内侧，温柔地问道：“还好吗？”

“我还好，别停下来，拜托。”

Oswald低下头，让自己的舌头也加入了手指的嬉戏，他舔弄着后穴的边缘，将手指缓缓伸入。Ed断断续续发出的呻吟让Oswald的阴茎渗出了前液，滴落在床单上，Oswald能感受到那湿漉漉的触感。

直起身，Oswald看见Ed撸动自己阴茎的速度加快了，他不会再坚持太久了。看到Ed这幅样子，Oswald更加兴奋了，他想要感受到对方的高潮。

“停。”他温柔地说，倾身握住Ed的手，把他的双手摁在床上。Ed低头，看向Oswald的双眼满是乞求的意味。

“你准备好了吗？”Oswald笑着问他。在Ed能回答之前，他就张开嘴，含住了Ed的阴茎。Ed叫了出来，他在Oswald在吞咽了一次之后就射进了Oswald的喉咙里。他的呻吟声太大了，简直就像尖叫一样，回荡在房间里。那个女仆肯定能听到这声音。

Oswald将自己的手指从Ed的后穴中抽出，缓缓吐出了他的阴茎。Oswald爬到了Ed的身上，屏息，俯身去亲吻他。Oswald轻轻握住了自己的阴茎，在与Ed接吻地间隙喘息，为摩擦带来的快感呻吟。Ed眨了眨眼睛，向下看去，然后他捧住Oswald的头用力吻了上去。Oswald能感觉到对方指甲刮擦自己头皮的触感，他加快了手上的速度。Ed在这时用牙齿轻柔地咬住了他的唇环，Oswald的拇指刚好擦过自己的马眼，他叫着将自己灼热的体液射在了Ed的肚子与胸口上。

快感退去，疲倦立刻袭来，Oswald只能努力让自己倒在Ed身边，而不是自己弄得一团糟的地方。

当Oswald终于平复了自己的呼吸，他转头看向Ed，对方看起来正盯着天花板发呆。Oswald想对刚才发生的一切说些什么，他想告诉Ed，刚才那样看着他高潮的样子到底有多棒。他想告诉Ed，他有多少次让自己触碰到了自己欲望的边缘，让自己想要和他再一起缠绵上几个小时。他想要Ed知道，自己仅仅是看着他的反应就可达到高潮。但不知为何，这些所有他心中所想都无法用言语表达出来。他现在浑身赤裸，而Ed身上满是自己的精液，他不知如何才能说出自己的感受。也许等到他们在一起的时间再长一点的时候，他就可以好好的谈谈这些了。他心满意足地握住了Ed的一只手，放在自己嘴边，温柔地亲了亲。Ed转过头看看着他，他眼中的暖意与爱一下子击中了Oswald。如果Ed看向自己的眼睛反射地正好是自己心中所想，那么，或许他们也无需多言。

“想去冲个澡吗？”过了一会儿之后，Oswald开口问他，接着轻柔地吻着Ed的手背。

“好呀，你先去吧。”

“不，我的意思是，你想和我一起洗个澡吗？”

Ed缓缓张开了双唇，然后回答，“是的，我想。”

“那就一起来吧。”Oswald说，坐起来捏了捏Ed的手臂。

这间卧房是浴卧一体的，Oswald走进了浴室，转头发现Ed正看着自己，带着坏笑。Oswald打开花洒，想到Ed就在这么肆无忌惮地看着自己而忍不住笑了笑。花洒的水压与温度都恰到好处，Oswald将手臂倚在墙壁上，好让温暖的水流落在他的背上。他听到Ed进来的声音，他走到了自己背后，打开了沐浴露的盖子、又将它放回了架子上。接着，Oswald感觉到一双修长有力的手抚上了他的后背与肩头、轻柔地按摩着，将沐浴露抹在了皮肤上。Oswald试着咬紧双唇，但细碎的呻吟还是无意间泄露了出来。Ed的双手灵巧地舒缓着他背部一直酸痛的肌肉。他是这么的帅气、难以置信地性感，而且显然，还拥有一双天按摩赋极高的手，Oswald不禁思考自己到底有多幸运才会遇见他。

Ed又倒了一些沐浴露，他的手也逐渐移到了Oswald的背腰部，Oswald把额头抵在手臂上，努力保持自己平稳的呼吸。Ed带给他的感觉是如此美妙，他开始希望Ed的手能够继续向下……

“嘿，你在发呆吗？”Ed的声音在他耳边响起，Oswald回头，觉得有些昏沉沉地。

“你还好吗？”Ed开口问Oswald，但他脸上的笑意表明他早就知道了问题的答案。Oswald转身用手臂环住了Ed的肩膀，抬头与他接吻，温热的水珠从花洒喷出，溅落在他们的脸上、唇上。

一吻结束后，Oswald松开手，对Ed说，“你真不该让我知道你还会做这个。”他倒了点沐浴露在手上。

“我可不会免费干这个，你知道的。”Ed笑了笑。

Oswald开始打着旋将沐浴露抹在Ed的胸口，“我想我们能谈好条件的。”他用自己的拇指刮擦着Ed的乳头，挑起了眉毛。

欲火又再次席卷了他们，Ed不想再继续陪Oswald玩游戏，他急切地吻住了他，用自己的双唇压抑住了Oswald的笑声。而Oswald，他抬手再次环住了Ed的肩膀，沉浸在温热又令人放松的流水之下，他猜想，Ed被被重新勾起的欲望大概不会那么快就熄灭。

————————————————————————

“你今天有什么课吗？”Oswald问，双手抱着Ed递给他的茶杯。因为被禁止帮忙，他只能正坐在厨房的岛台旁看着忙碌的Ed。

“只有五点有一门，不过我可以在快上课之前再走，顺路可以送你回家，如果你愿意的话。”

“这两个地方根本不顺路，不过，我非常乐意。”

“好的。”Ed脸上带着微笑，走来走去忙着准备他们的早午餐。他们花了太久的时间在浴室洗澡，以至于错过了早餐的时间。

Ed为他们俩做了好多巧克力薄饼，光是闻着味道，Oswald就已经饿了。

“和你在一起真的会让我长胖的。”Oswald半真半假地抱怨着，“你不会爱上这样的我的。”

“这个社会对于美的看法完全是扭曲的，”Ed一边说着，一边把枫糖淋在自己的煎饼上，看起来非常认真。“那些全都是媒体的洗脑。实际上，外表并不重要；至少说，它们不应该那么重要。青春总会逝去，你不可能仅仅因为一个人的外表而爱上他。唯一始终不变的，就是做自己——这才是美，他们的思想，他们的独立性，这才是你爱上他们的原因。我爱你，而不是爱你的外表。”

Oswald对他发表的长篇大论只能回以眨眼，拿着餐叉的手也停在了半空中。Ed的脸红了，他拿起餐刀开始专心致志地对付自己餐盘里的食物。

Ed简直就是一个无可救药的浪漫主义者，而Oswald面带微笑地看着他，觉得对方躲避与自己对视的行为可爱又有趣。

“所以，吸引你走进咖啡厅的并不是我的外表？你只是想进来学习？”

Ed咽下了自己嘴里的食物，不好意思地咬咬唇，显然意识到了自己话里的漏洞。“好吧，我确实觉得你非常迷人，但外表只是其中的一部分理由。我被你吸引是因为你看起来很特别，你让我很感兴趣。这让我想要深入了解你的内部。”

“我希望你只是在打个比方。”Oswald说，回想起Ed说他选择法医学是因为这样可以解刨尸体。

Ed夸张地舔干净了自己的餐刀，眨眨眼睛，“当然。”

Oswald笑了出来，没有过多思考就继续说了下去，“好吧，我很开心你不会介意我变胖，毕竟我这么吃下去这个可能性还是挺高的。”

Oswald在说完之后立刻意识到自己话语中的暗示。他把自己的视线从餐盘上收回，然后看见Ed正对着自己腼腆地笑着。Ed在和Oswald开了一个这样的玩笑之后依旧能有如此害羞的表情让Oswald感到有些不可思议。

想要将话题从自己暗示他们在未来多年后会一直在一起的可能性上转移，Oswald开口了，“那么，哪天晚上你有空过来吃晚餐呢？”

Ed看起来还想对他们之前进行的话题说些什么，不过他立刻跟上了Oswald的思路。

“嗯，周五晚上怎么样？”

“好的，我会去问问母亲的，到时候给你短信。对了，这刚好提醒了我，我们还没有交换号码呢。”

他和Ed一起从口袋里拿出了手机。Oswald突然觉得他们的行为有些有趣，在过去的24个小时里，他们做了那么多事，但是现在，他们才开始打算交换号码。

仿佛能读出他的想法一样，Ed开口了，“我们从不按照正常顺序来做事情，对吗？”

“顺序非常无聊。”Oswald说，倾身去吻Ed。“而我已经准备好面对一些小混乱了。”

————————————————————

Oswald并没有因为Ed要和自己的母亲见面而感到焦虑。他相信Ed的礼貌以及Gertrud会爱上所有自己爱上的事物这个事实，这场见面会搞砸的可能性微乎其微。

他唯一担心的就是他们的公寓。最近的升职让Oswald与自己的母亲终于能生活地舒服一点儿了，但和Ed那栋华丽的别墅相比，他们的居所还是太过简陋。不过除了Ed的宿舍之外，这里比他的大房子要更加温馨舒适。

Ed显然感到了焦虑。他不断地询问着Oswald他的母亲喜欢什么样的花，或者她是匈牙利哪里的人，又或者他该在晚餐之前带点什么东西。Oswald告诉他买点鲜花或者巧克力就可以了，但显然随着周五的临近，Ed变得越来越紧张。

Oswald和Ed约好在七点的时候见面，不过毫不意外地，Ed在6点55的时候就按响了公寓的门铃。Oswald去开门，看见门外站着的Ed正忐忑地朝他微笑，他一只手拿着一束鲜花，另一只手拿着一个系着蝴蝶结的盒子（噢天哪，他准备的太多了）。他穿着和往常一样的套装，毛衣、衬衫、领带、牛仔裤和一双匡威，不过不同的是，他在外面套了一件运动外套，这让他看起来更帅气了一些。这件运动外套是黑色的，上面印有紫色的花格图案，Oswald非常喜欢。

Oswald退后一步方便Ed进门。Ed四处看了看，没有发现Gertrud的身影，于是他倾身亲了一下Oswald，又迅速站直，毕竟这里可不是什么适合向彼此展示自己欲望的最佳地点。不过Oswald却没管这么多，他寻着Ed的唇，心里依旧为自己现在可以肆无忌惮地干这种事而感到不可思议。Ed低头看着他微笑，他嘴角的温柔在那瞬间让Oswald的心脏漏跳了一拍。他的眼角余光瞥见了什么东西，接着Oswald意识到那是他正站在厨房门口的母亲，她的脸上充满了慈爱。Oswald转向了她，Ed的身影离开了他的视线。

“妈妈，这是Ed。”

Gertrud本打算说些什么的，但是Ed迅速地走上前去，抓住了她的手，对她说：“Frau Kapelput, guten abend!”接着他又说了一大串Oswald听不懂的德语。Oswald开始觉得自己告诉他德语是Gertrud的母语之一或许是个错误的决定，他完全不知道Ed居然还会说德语。他看着Ed一边说话，一边舞动着自己的手臂，接着，房间突然安静下来。Gertrud看起来吃惊极了，Oswald想这一切都要搞砸了，因为Ed做的实在是太多了，他的手还尴尬地悬在半空中。

但最后，Gertrud的眼里浸了泪水，她回了神，用德语回复了Ed，这次，Oswald听懂了。

“亲爱的Edward，我永远欢迎你。”接着她给了他一个拥抱。

那种在他心底，连他自己都没意识到的紧张情绪终于放松了下来。Gertrud对着Ed的耳朵说了只有他们两人能听见的悄悄话，然后Ed将手中的鲜花与礼盒递给了她。Gertrud打开盒子，发现里面装着的是匈牙利的巧克力，她忍不住又拥抱了Ed，接着让他到客厅（同时也放着他们的饭桌）坐着。

晚餐在一种极其愉快的氛围下结束了。Oswald讲了一个关于在咖啡厅遇见的糟糕客人的故事，Ed说了自己的现在的研究与以后的志愿。Gertrud告诉Ed自己的家乡在那里，她有多怀念那里，她还告诉了Ed，哥谭里的东欧小组对她来说有多重要。Ed认真地听着，Oswald知道他对这些信息很感兴趣——这并不是因为他想要利用这些信息来获得她的好感，他只是觉得Gertrud对他来说很重要，所以他想要知道这一切。Oswald敢说他的母亲现在已经沉浸在Ed问的问题以及他给予她的关注中了，他们母子有一个相同之处：他们都喜欢谈论自己。

现在已经有些晚了，Ed说他应该走了，但Gertrud却拒绝了。

“你可以在这里呆一晚上！”

Ed看了看Oswald，他们两个看起来一样惊讶。

“但是你们必须把门开着。虽然我年纪大了，但我可不傻。”

Ed悄悄笑了一下，Oswald的嘴长地大大的，仿佛不敢相信自己的母亲居然会说这种事。

“好的，妈妈，晚安。”Oswald说，想要迅速地结束这场对话。

“晚安，Mrs Kapelput。”Ed说。

“晚安，我的男孩儿们！睡个好觉，Edward。”Gertrud欢快地说，然后走进了自己的卧室。

————————————————————

“你穿着短裤吗？”

Ed哼了哼，“是的，Oswald，我当然穿着短裤！”

“我的意思是，我这里没有适合你的睡裤，所以你只能穿着我的一件短袖睡觉了。”

“没关系，我想短袖和短裤已经足够保守了。”Ed心不在焉地回答。他的注意力已将被Oswald的房间吸引住了，这里满是属于他的东西。Ed在脱衣服的时候盯着房间的墙壁，观察着屋里的细节。墙上有一张照片，大概是从国家地理或者其他什么类似的杂志上弄下来的，照片上是一只正在飞翔的鸟儿，坦白说，这让人觉得奇怪。不过他明白为什么Oswald会特地选择这张照片。在床头柜上，自己送他的那本书旁边，还有一张放在相框里的照片。当他换上了Oswald的短袖之后，他拿起了相框开始仔细观察。

照片里是一个胖乎乎的金发小孩，看起来和现在的Oswald不太一样，但他从那双深蓝色的眼睛以及鼻子的弧度看得出来，那就是Oswald。他的母亲有着一种油画般的古典美，这么长的时间里她一直只与Oswald住在一起让人感到不可思议。Ed开始猜想在Oswald的父亲身上到底发生了什么，但他不会为了这个问题毁掉一个完美的夜晚。Oswald总有一天会告诉他的，就像Ed会告诉Oswald自己的父母一样。

Oswald来到了他的身后，“是的，金色头发。”

“你看起来真可爱（You’re so adorable）。”Ed笑着说，把照片放了回去。

“我想你说的是曾经，我现在已经是个混蛋了（You mean were. I’m an asshole now）。”

“不。我现在依旧觉得你很可爱。别担心，我不会告诉任何人。”语毕，Ed与Oswald分享了一个深情的吻。他现在依旧带着那副不敢置信他们到了这一部的表情。

Oswald晃了晃自己的头，关上了灯，“快点上床吧，你这个傻子。”

Oswald爬上了单人床，背对着Ed。Ed取下了自己的眼镜，然后躺在他身后，为他们盖上了被子。他用一只手臂抱住了Oswald，将一只腿放在了他的腿上，将自己的唇印在Oswald背后的脖颈之上，细碎地亲吻着。他的手不安分的滑进了Oswald的衣服里，手掌下是对方雷声般的心跳。

“哇，注意点，你还记得我们没关门吗？”Oswald小声地说。

“我不会做任何事。我只是想摸摸你，我已经有一整天没有碰到你了，这对我来说，实在是太久了。”

Oswald把头转了过来对着Ed，脸上带着满意的笑容。Ed倾身，一边与Oswald分享了一个充满困意的吻，一边将手放在了他的胸口。

“好吧，好吧，我们现在得睡觉了。”尽管声音里带着一丝愉悦，Oswald还是开口制止了Ed，这大概是因为他感觉到了抵住后背的某个硬物。Oswald把头转了回去，Ed叹了口气，他把手从Oswald的衣服里面拿了出来，然后隔着衣服抱住了他。

“你明晚会到我家来吗？”

对于这个问题，Oswald没有回答，却用自己的屁股抵住了Ed的硬物，让对方不由得吸气、向后退去。

“噢，天哪，也许今晚应该睡在沙发上的。”Ed低声说。在离开Oswald24小时之后，他不认为自己能在两人这么近距离的情况下很好的克制自己。

“好吧，我很抱歉。”Oswald笑着说，“我不乱动了，还有，是的，明天我会和你一起回去的。你可以在我上班的地方来见我。”

“好的。”Ed说，找了一个自己舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

他们安静下来了一会儿，Ed听着Oswald渐渐放缓的呼吸。

“今天谢谢你了，Ed。”Oswald嘟囔着，将自己的手盖在Ed的手上。“我妈妈今天真的很开心。”

Ed把头埋在Oswald的后颈，嘴角带着微笑。“她和你一样，非凡出众。”

Oswald握紧了他的手。Ed觉得他被Oswald的气息包裹住了，最终，他带着满意沉沉睡去。

——————————————————————————

第二天晚上的时候，Fish Mooney正坐在自己旗舰俱乐部的办公室里整理文件，她恰巧扫了一眼大学咖啡厅里的监控视频，发现那个带着危险气息的高个男孩正走了进来，并且直接走向了正在整理柜子的Oswald。他把Oswald的身子转了过来与他接吻，然后两人走到了柜台后面。显然，这场少儿适宜的情节看起来不会持续太久，两人的嘴唇在触碰的时候发出了愉悦的呻吟，Fish盯着监视器的屏幕，拿起手机、拨号。

她看着Oswald推开Ed，然后从衣服口袋里掏出了手机。当他看清楚来电显示上的人名时，一种Fish十分满意的恐惧浮现在了他的脸上。

“喂？”Oswald开口，他的焦躁被这短短一个字暴露无遗。

“晚上好，Oswald，”Fish慢悠悠地说。“我很高兴你和那位长腿帅哥（ tall drink of water）终于解决了你们青春期的小问题。但我得警告你，如果你……弄脏了任何属于我的财产，我会立刻炒掉你的。最后，祝贺你们两个。”

她挂断了电话，然后看见Oswald徒劳地抬头寻找着摄像头，满脸的惊慌失措。她后倚靠在椅子上，放声大笑。


	13. Chapter 13

当Ed与Oswald在一起之后第一次回宿舍的时候，Jim正坐在自己的床上，靠着床头板，为手上的期中论文苦恼着。他抬头，看见Ed把自己的包放在了床上，接着脱下了外套，他躺在床上，发出了幸福的叹息。

“看来你们两个终于搞定了。”Jim开口。Ed转头看向他，从脸上那种迷迷糊糊的表情来看，答案是肯定的。实际上，昨天晚上Ed没有回宿舍就已经一定程度上证明了这一点。Ed从床上坐了起来，Jim瞟到他衣领处有一个相当显眼的吻痕。

“我没有想过有任何事能让我感觉如此的快乐。”Ed说，看着他的眼睛，“我的意思是，我一直生活地很快乐，特别在我搬出家以后。但这件事，它——哇哦。”他站起来坐到了Jim身旁，他们的腿靠在了一起。自从Ed逐渐接受了Jim以后，两人之间的所有距离与隔阂就消失了。

“我真为你感到高兴，Ed。”Jim这么说，他也确实是这么想的。总的来说。

“谢谢你。”Ed说，把头靠在了Jim的肩膀上。但自从Jim觉得Ed和Oswald会在一起之后，他就一直在害怕这个。他知道他们得好好谈谈两人之间的关系了，如果Oswald看见他们两个这样坐在一起，他一定会气炸的。

“Ed，我觉得我们现在不适合这样做了。”

Ed直起身子，满脸疑惑。

“这不是普通朋友之间会做的事，就像刚才那样，你把头放在我的肩膀上。还有那些拥抱，那些我们之间的接触。朋友一般不会这么做，特别是在其中一方谈恋爱的情况下。”

“噢。”Ed张开嘴，低头看着自己的裤子。接着他又突然抬起了头，“但是你之前一直都在和Barbara在一起。”

“是的，但是我知道Barbara也一直和Tabitha有联系，不过我猜想她不知道我已经知道了。又或者，她知道，但她不在意。不管怎么说，我和她大概很快就会结束了。”

“我很抱歉。”Ed只能这么说，他缓缓从Jim的床上挪走，这样他们就不会在碰到彼此了。但这却让Jim感觉有些受伤，虽然他才是这一切的始作俑者。“我不知道普通朋友不会这么做，对不起。”

更糟糕的是，Ed脸上的表情让Jim想要立刻抱住他，希望能让他感觉好点儿。Jim觉得自己就像是一个混蛋一样，Ed回来的时候是那么的开心，而他自己只是打算做一些正确事，但这种事通常都会以一个人的受伤做为结尾。

Ed站了起来，走到房间的另一边。Jim叹气。

“Ed，你站在那里怎么才能帮我搞定这个论文？”

Ed转身，无意识地咬着自己的下唇，但却没有朝Jim走过去。Jim把自己的书以及论文都丢在了床上，然后起身、朝Ed走了过去，抱住了他。Ed并没有立刻回抱住他。

“Jim，你刚才说——”

“这个和刚才那个拥抱不算。虽然说这可能是我最后一次这样抱你。”Jim紧紧地拥抱着Ed——他无法克制自己——闭上了眼睛。这就像是在和Ed道别一般，他讨厌这种感觉。Ed用同样的力度回抱了他。Jim后退，将自己的额头与Ed的抵在一起。他不会再和Ed如此亲密了，他们之间的友谊总有一些不正常的成分在里面：它能帮助缓解Ed的精神问题。但Jim从没有因为自己需要照顾Ed而感到厌倦。这听起来确实很古怪，但是Jim决定自己退下来，让他的前男友来接替这个位子。他在这几周不止一次的认为，生活给出的答案是如此的古怪，但这次，他知道自己的这位继任者有相当的能力可以处理这一切。Oswald对自己的爱人非常忠诚，他一定会百分百地关心Ed，关心他的幸福。这才是最重要的。Ed会很快乐，_他们_两个_都_会很快乐。

“那现在，你有没有时间帮我在导师那里留下个好印象了呢？”Jim开口，轻轻拍着Ed的肩膀，尝试着让他们的心情更加轻松一点儿。

Ed笑着坐回到了Jim的床上，“我总会为你留出时间的，Jim。”

Ed是如此的单纯，他是指好的方面。Jim知道，他们会在一年之后修完大学的课程，接着渐渐失去联系，拥有自己的生活。友谊总会逝去，朋友也会渐行渐远，新的关系最终会代替旧的。而Ed对他抱有的这种积极态度是Jim永远会怀念他的众多原因之一。

——————————————————

_三周以后_

Oswald用力把书砸在了Ed旁边的桌子上，硬物碰撞发出了很大的声音。Oswald花了好长时间才最终找到Ed在那里，他早就该想到Ed一定会在整个图书馆里选择那个最安静、最阴暗、最偏僻的角落。

Ed立刻对他说“嘘”，但是当他抬头意识到来人是谁的时候，他瞪大了自己的眼睛，然后立刻笑了出来。Oswald也笑了，他把Ed旁边的椅子拉了过来，靠在一起，近到他们的腿可以触碰在一起。

“你要干什么？”Ed小声说。

“学习。”Oswald回答他，眨了眨眼睛。他从自己抱来的书堆的顶层拿了一本书，翻开其中带着厚厚便签条的一页。

“我还以为你要工作到十点钟呢。”

“我早点弄完了，这样我就可以过来给_你_一个惊喜。”

Ed不自觉地笑了起来，脸上满是幸福与不敢置信。他到现在还没习惯Oswald仅仅是因为想，就会愿意对他好这个事实。Oswald故意捏了捏他的腿然后将手肘放在桌上，把自己的注意力放在了摊开的书里。

“Oswald，我——”

“嘘Ed，我要准备学习了，”他假装严肃地说，嘴角微微上翘。

Ed低头看了看自己书上的笔记，然后开口，傲慢地模仿着Oswald，“噢，_那好吧_。”

一小段时间过去了，在确定Ed已经完全沉浸在学习中的时候，Oswald将抵着手的头微微转向，好让自己能仔细地观察着Ed。Ed又在咬着自己的下唇，他咬在自己唇上的牙齿让Oswald想起上一次自己让他忍不住这么做的时候。那个时候，他的头用力的向后仰去，紧咬着双唇，以抑制Oswald为他带来的，那种想要呻吟的冲动。Oswald想象着Ed松开了自己的嘴唇，那柔软的下唇上带着淡淡青紫的痕迹，等待着下一次更加用力、深入的亲吻，他感到自己似乎硬了起来。Oswald安静地将自己的椅子往后挪了挪，坐在了Ed半个身子的后面。然后，他倾身吻在了Ed的脖子上，手也放在了他的大腿内侧。Ed的呼吸停顿了一下。

“你在干什么？”Ed小声说，“我们不能在这里做这些，这里是图——”

“安静Ed，图书馆里不准说话。”Oswald对着他的耳朵吹气，Ed猛地深呼吸了一下。

Oswald将一只手放在了Ed背后的椅子上，然后抬起另一只手握住了Ed的下巴，方便自己的下一步动作。他用拇指摩擦着Ed的下唇，伸进他的口中，寻找着他的舌头。接着，Oswald吻了上来，舌头钻进Ed的嘴中，吮吸着，但又在Ed打算回吻的时候退了出来。他把注意力放在了自己的手上，他的手从Ed的大腿内侧移到了他跨间的硬物之上。尽管Oswald能感觉到Ed意图抵抗的颤抖，但他敢说，Ed绝对也乐在其中。他开始用手掌轻柔地抚摸起来，Ed忍不住将头埋在手臂上，努力地控制着自己的呼吸。

Oswald一边用手拉下了Ed裤子上的拉链，一边还在亲吻着他的脖子。Ed往他们身后看去，发现这附近空无一人。他们背后只有一排长长的书架，将他们与图书馆的其他所有人都隔开来。尽管如此，但只要有人来这里的书架找书……

“别担心，我们不会被看见的。”Oswald低语，“只要你一直保持安静。”他将手伸进了Ed的内裤，握住了他的阴茎。

Ed颤抖着捏紧了自己手中的笔，咬着自己的手掌防止发出任何声音。

“_就是这样_。”Oswald轻声说，缓慢地移动着自己的手掌。身后突然传来其他人推动椅子时发出的刺耳声音，Ed吓得小跳了一下。Oswald有点担心他接下来会要求自己停下来，但从他自己对Ed的了解来看，他确定Ed也非常享受这一切。他靠近Ed的耳朵对他低语，“想象一下，如果有人看见你现在这个样子，因为我而硬了起来，如此的无助。”他手上的速度加快了一些。“或者，想象我把你抵在书架上会怎么样呢，嗯？我的手指放在你的身体里，另一只手放在你的阴茎上？我用的手指操着你，用你最爱的那种方式，如何？”

Ed尝试着把头向后仰去，但他却失败了，只能用手捂住自己的双唇抑制住将要发出的呻吟。Oswald内裤里的阴茎更硬了。

“想象，如果有人看见你，如此饥渴，恳求着我带给你快乐该怎么办？他们这样就会知道，我是那个唯一可以给你所有你想要的……”他感觉自己手中的硬物在微微颤抖。Ed就快要达到高潮了。“你属于_我_，Ed。所有人都应该知道这一点。”

尽管Ed用手捂着嘴，但细碎的呻吟声还是泄露了出来。Oswald咬了咬Ed的耳垂，然后放开了正在颤抖的Ed，安静地向后挪了挪，弯下身子，然后跪在桌子底下，爬到了Ed的双腿之间，将他的裤子往下拉了一点，以便让自己能够含住Ed的阴茎。他缓缓地吞入了硬物，柔软的舌头紧贴着阴茎的皮肤，他能听见Ed不自然的呼吸声，几乎无法掩饰自己想要呻吟的欲望。

就在这个时候，Oswald听见了脚步声。有人朝着他们这里的书架走来。Oswald停了下来，而Ed也在慌张地掩饰自己，假装正常，就像自己的男友并没有在桌下为他口交一样。一双腿出现在了Oswald有限的视角中，但来者并没有停下来或者是转身朝着他们俩，这个人只是在随意的浏览着书架上的书籍。这个家伙花了感觉上有一个小时在那里挑选和浏览着书架上的书，Oswald有些不耐烦了，他开始继续自己之前没有做完的事。Ed突然将手伸到了桌子下面，寻找着Oswald。Oswald以为他是要推开自己，让自己停下来，但Ed只是轻柔地用拇指摸了摸Oswald的脸颊，然后将手深入Oswald的发丝，_鼓励_他加快速度。操，Ed想要自己在附近有人的情况下让他射出来。Oswald感觉自己内裤里的阴茎开始涨地有些难受了。

他加快了速度，Ed的手用力地抓着他的头发，这是他快要到达临界点的迹象。Ed忍不住将自己的胯部向前送，而Oswald将他的阴茎整个吞入，让他射进了自己的喉咙里面，全部咽下。Oswald这个时候突然又有些遗憾，因为他现在这样就无法看到Ed努力控制自己保持安静的样子了，他好奇着对方现在在桌上到底是一幅怎样的状态。不知道为何，Ed一直没有发出任何的声音，Oswald舔掉了嘴角的液体，将Ed的阴茎放回了裤子，拉上了拉链。他靠在Ed的腿上，看着不远处站着的那个家伙。那个家伙就站在走廊的尽头，翻阅着手中的一本书。Oswald开始觉得跪着有些难受了，疼痛从他那只带伤的腿传递到大脑，他在心底希望这个家伙能赶快走掉。

终于，他们那毫不知觉的偷窥者走向了另一条走廊，Oswald从桌子下面爬了出来，坐回了自己在Ed身边的位子。他满意的看着Ed涨红的双颊，仿佛还沉浸在之前的愉悦之中。他的额头紧贴着桌面，双手抓着头发，嘴唇因为被牙齿用力咬住而发红。Oswald将手放在Ed的膝盖上，Ed突然转头看着他，接着又立刻转头回去。他看起来……在生气？Ed因为他刚才做的事而生气了吗？难道他完全弄错了Ed之前的意思吗？

Ed开始迅速地收拾起桌上的东西，他甚至没有把铅笔与钢笔放在各自固定的位置上，只是胡乱将它们扫进了自己的书包。Oswald收拾好自己的书，跟着Ed的脚步准备离开图书馆。当他们路过咨询台的时候，一位金发女士奇怪地看了他们一眼。

来到图书馆外，Ed加快了速度，Oswald难以跟上他的步伐。他随着Ed穿过校园来到了停车场，空旷的场地上只停着三辆车，Ed的野马车就是其中之一。他把自己的书包扔进了后备箱，接着是Oswald手上的书。他关上了后备箱的门，一把抓过Oswald，将他摁在车门上，倾身粗暴地吻着他。

噢，Oswald明白了，Ed是因为**这个**而生气。

“Ed，这外面太冷了，我们进车去吧。”

Ed这才停下了对他嘴唇的蹂躏，他摸了摸Oswald的唇环，向后退了一步，然后打开了副驾驶座的车门，示意Oswald进去。

“把靠背拉到最低。”Ed说。Oswald在座位底下摸索着找到了拉闸，将座椅靠背弄了下去。接着，Ed也钻了进来，跪在Oswald双腿与座位前狭小的空间里。他解开了Oswald的裤子，连着内裤一起脱下，Oswald配合地抬起了自己的臀部。

Ed还从来没有给他口交过；通常来说，Oswald总是先帮助Ed解决他欲望的那一个，Ed会想要反过来回报Oswald，但这个时候Oswald因压力过量而疼痛的右腿总会否决这个提议。除此之外，Oswald也希望Ed能知道，自己知道这是他第一次做这种事，他不会给Ed任何压力，让他去做一个他自己还没有准备好的事。不过从Ed盯着Oswald阴茎饥渴的眼神看来，他现在已经准备好了。Ed抬头，两人的目光交织在一起。

“告诉我你想让我做什么。”他开口，将吻印在那个硬物之上。Oswald看着Ed将双唇放在自己_那里_，这个动作简直让他的大脑一下炸开来。

Oswald一只手抓住了副驾驶座位顶部的固定把手，另一只手挣扎着想要抓着其它什么东西。“你现在做的已经足够好了。”他努力地控制着自己尴尬而嘶哑的声音。他的手最终放在了Ed的头发上。Ed闭上了眼睛，像一只猫一样用头抵着Oswald的手。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那双棕色的眼睛几乎变成了黑色，嵌满了欲望。他靠近了些，盯着Oswald的眼睛，开始轻舔着龟头。

“这样如何？”

“这样很棒。”Oswald用非常低沉的声音回答，他的手紧紧地抓着Ed的头发。仅仅是看着Ed深色的双唇靠近自己的阴茎就已经足够让他疯狂了，要是他真的将自己含进去……Oswald不禁猜想自己到底能坚持多久，特别是在才看见了Ed在图书馆如此性感的样子。Ed的舌头擦过了他的马眼，快感像是闪电一样击中了他——还有Ed那副得意的表情——他是多么的享受这个，这一切都让他无比的兴奋。

Oswald甚至可以就为这个达到高潮，但看起来Ed还有另外的计划。他继续舔舐着他的阴茎，手则开始玩弄起了Oswald的阴囊，力度温柔而又轻巧。

“Ed。”Oswald呻吟出来，弯起了自己的背部。

但是下一秒，Ed的舌头和手就离开Oswald的身体，他茫然地睁开眼，发现Ed正直勾勾地看着自己，双唇微启。

“我喜欢你这么叫我的名字。”

Ed向后倚在车内狭小的空间里，手向下伸去摸到了跨间的牛仔裤上。他又硬了吗？就现在？Ed开始抚摸他自己，他的那双眼睛在这个过程中一直注视着Oswald。他以前从没这么做过。当Ed发出细微的呻吟之后，Oswald觉得自己的大脑可能就要马上短路了。Ed一只手用力地抚摸着牛仔裤勾勒下阴茎的位置，另一只手放在Oswald的腿上保持平衡。

“_Oswald_。”Ed喘着气呻吟。Oswald觉得自己的阴茎因为眼前的画面，因为Ed口中自己的名字而颤了一下，他完全不知道自己能再坚持多久，不让自己尴尬的太快射出来。

“Ed，_拜托了_。”他听见自己这么说。

Ed倾身去吻他，同时用手环住了Oswald的阴茎，缓慢而又戏弄般的移动着。Oswald的手抓着Ed背部的短袖，指甲陷进肩骨。Ed将自己的舌头送进了Oswald的嘴里，他毫不廉耻的大声呻吟着，手上却依旧进行着之前那种缓慢的酷刑。Oswald的耐心已经被欲望吞噬，他的指甲抓的更用力了。他得射出来，他需要Ed在自己大脑一片空白之前帮自己释放出来。

“我需要_更多_，Ed。”Oswald在Ed后退换气的时候勉强喘息了一下，他看起来一脸迷茫，脸上满是欲望，瞳孔也放到了最大。

“告诉我你想要我做什么。”Ed再次说。

“让我射出来，拜托了让我射出来。”

“你想让我怎么样帮你射出来？”Ed问他，解开了自己裤子，释放出他的欲望。

Oswald被Ed裸露出来的阴茎迷住了，他觉得钥匙对方老这么做，自己可能总有一天会死在上面。

“告诉我_怎么做_，Oswald。”他说着，话语里带着呼吸声。

Oswald试图一口气将话说完，“帮我口交，我想要感受你的嘴……”

在他能说完以前，Ed握住了他的阴茎底部，将他整个吞下。Oswald没有感受到任何牙齿带来的不适，只有Ed温暖湿润的舌头带来的_绝妙_体验。Ed卖力吮吸着，脸颊凹陷下去，每次移动时，都会细心地照料到Oswald阴茎的顶部。想到Ed如此认真仅仅是为了取悦自己，Oswald几乎被着突如其来的热浪窒息了，他从未有过如此之棒的体验，而Ed对他的渴望，则是其中最令人感到冲动的。

接着Oswald注意到Ed正在快速地撸动自己的阴茎，他不敢相信Ed会因被在为自己口交这件事激起欲望，他现在这副样子真是要命的性感。Ed的舌头还在舔弄着他的阴茎，摩擦带来的闪电般的麻酥让他意识到自己的高潮即将来到。Ed呻吟了出来，口腔里的震动让一切都变得更加敏感。Oswald想要提醒Ed，但现在掌握主导权的那个人并不是自己。他最终射了出来，那快感是如此的激烈，像海浪般一波一波地冲刷着他的神经，以至于让他仰起头张开嘴发出了无声的尖叫。Ed几乎吞下了所有的液体，但他退后地有些早了，最后一滴精液落在了他的嘴唇上。

Oswald紧绷的身体一下放松下来，他喘着粗气，感到浑身乏力。他睁开眼睛，看见Ed依旧在继续自慰，他的双眼放在Oswald身上，倒映着他汗津津喘着气的模样。对Oswald来说，他今天晚上绝对没有办法再这么来一次了，但是看着Edward现在这副样子，他依旧觉得对方性感地要命。他倾身抓住了Ed的短袖，然后去亲吻他。Oswald将自己的精液从Ed的唇边舔走，顺着对方脖颈的曲线一路向下吻去，Ed的呼吸有些急促了。但当Oswald抓着Ed后背的短袖，开始在他脖子上仲草莓的时候，Ed还没有高潮。这能让Oswald向后退，以便能在这次看到Ed的脸；Ed呻吟着叫出来Oswald的名字，他看起来是如此的虔诚，以至于让Oswald忍不住将他抓的更紧了。

他抱住了Ed，让对方的头靠在自己的胸口。这并不是一个非常舒服的姿势，但他们在干完那事以后得休息休息。他将吻印在Ed的头发上面，懒懒的用手指抚摸着他的脖子，听着他逐渐平静的呼吸。现在车窗上满是雾气，Oswald隐约在驾驶室的车窗上看见了一个问号的标志。

“我该走了。”Oswald有些懊恼地开口，“我明天早上五点的时候得到咖啡厅去。”

想到从家到学校公寓一路要换乘的巴士与地铁他就感到疲倦。瞟了一眼手机上的时间，Oswald意识到他或许真的得预定才赶得上最后一趟巴士，但他现在浑身无力根本不想动弹，他甚至觉得自己可以直接睡在这里。

“你今天住在宿舍吗？”Ed问他，迷迷糊糊地抬头。

Oswald从不在Ed的宿舍过夜。Ed猜想是因为他与Jim之间的过往，这让两人的关系变得十分奇怪。而Ed并不想由于自己而让他们现在稍微正常的关系紧张起来。

“我不想让别人觉得这很奇怪。”Oswald认真地说。

“如果你只是在宿舍睡一晚的话没有人会觉得奇怪的，而且你早上很早走了，我想也不会发生什么尴尬的事情。”

如果睡在宿舍，他只需要穿过校园就可以到工作的地方了，那么他也可以稍微多睡一会儿。

“好吧，只是不要忘了提醒我要给妈妈发消息。”

“没问题。”Ed说，慢吞吞地从车门下方的储物格拿了一张抽纸出来。

————————————————

“感觉还好吗？”Ed问道，将Oswald拉到自己身边。他们现在正面对面躺在Ed宿舍里的小床上。

“嗯？”Oswald迷迷糊糊的开口。

“刚才在车里。我……感觉还好吗？”

Oswald的视线穿过黑暗落在了Edward的身上，他现在没有戴眼镜，看起来十分的脆弱。Oswald将Edward拉近了些。

“感觉真是棒极了。”Oswald说，亲了他一下。

“嗯，那就好。”Ed松了一口气。“我听说多方式的刺激是让一个人达到高潮的最好办法。”

Oswald忍住不让自己笑出来。“天哪，Ed，当你说‘多种方式的刺激’的时候真的是太性感了。”

“真的吗?”

“是的，当然。关于你的一切都性感的要命。”他再次吻上了Ed，双手抓住对方后背的短袖。他喜欢用手指描绘Ed后背肌肉的线条。Ed的皮肤在他指下颤抖。Ed的手指插进了Oswald的发丝，两人相互慰藉着，时间仿佛慢了下来，Oswald觉得自己越来越放松。

“我爱你。”他吻着Ed的唇细语，能感觉到对方嘴角的微笑。

“我也爱你。”

他们在黑暗中交换了无数个慵懒、轻柔的吻，直到Oswald觉得自己实在困得不行了。

“我得睡了，Ed。”

“好吧。”Ed给了Oswald最后一个吻，然后翻身背对着Oswald，这样Oswald就可以蜷缩在Ed的身边。他将手臂放在了Ed腰部掀起的短袖上，手指抚摸着那块光滑的肌肤直到最后进入梦乡。

和Harvey喝过酒之后，Jim很晚才回到了宿舍。为了不打扰到正在睡觉的Ed，Jim没有开灯，而是用自己手机上的电筒，但是当白色的光束照在Ed的床上时，他注意到了一丝不同寻常。他用手罩住电筒防止惊醒对方，等到双眼适应黑暗之后，Jim才最终确认Ed并非独自呆在床上。

Ed背后睡着的是Oswald。即使看不见对方那漆黑的头发，Jim也能从Oswald手上忘记取下的数不清的戒指和手镯中认出他来。他紧紧地抱着Ed的腰，十分强势，而Ed则弯着腰，好让身后的人能更好的抱着自己。想到Ed的身高，Jim忍不住笑了起来。

在看见两人如此安静地待在一起时，Jim内心中升起一股难以抑制的嫉妒。他看着他们，思考着自己与两人之间那种奇怪的联系，某种意义上来说，这确实感觉像是宿命。他希望某一天，自己也能找到命中注定的另一半——显然，他并没有和在Barbara一起的时候体会到这种感觉。等到他最后离开学校、离开父母的房子以后，他会重新开始，做个干净的了断，将这一切都留在身后。

Jim意识到自己想的实在是太远了，于是转身，拿着电筒，穿过地上的衣服，走进了浴室。

——————————————

第二天下午，Ed在午餐高峰之后又去找Oswald了。他走进店里的时候，Victor正在外面清理桌子，而Oswald在柜台后点核算着装咖啡的纸杯。

“嗨，Victor，”Ed打了一个招呼走向柜台。

“今天过的好吗？Ed”Victor回应了他，嘴角挂着微笑。

“噢，没什么，我今天的课都挺无聊的。教授——”

“这是个反问，Ed。”Oswald轻柔地打断了他。Ed非常努地想要向Victor与Ivy展示自己的友善，Oswald觉得他这样实在是太可爱了。

“噢，”Ed带着歉意地朝Victor微笑，“抱歉，Victor。”

“没什么，”Victor回答，“不过，我也为你今天无聊的课程感到抱歉。”

听到Victor努力对自己的回应，Ed有些开心，他转头朝着Oswald笑了起来。Oswald在心里默默感谢了Victor。

“我很高兴现在看见你，但是你今天不是有一整天的课程吗？”

“是的，但是因为这两天我可能都见不找你，所以我过来打算邀请你周五下午的时候到我家来，我知道你那个时候能提前下班。我们能一起吃个晚饭，穿好看些，我会做点儿好菜。”Ed的脸现在红了起来，Oswald突然意识到他真正想要什么，于是，他感觉到自己的脸也开始微微发红。

“嗯，好的。我会带上隔天上班的衣服的。我还需要带些……其他的东西吗？”他的视线扫过一旁正努力装作自己什么都没听见的Victor。

Ed被Oswald带着奇怪意味的语气弄得有些迷惑。“不用了。我把所有东西都准备好了。”

由于Ed有时无法听出言语中的未尽之意，Oswald必须将它解释清楚，但是他现在不可能在Victor面前这么干，而且此时，他衣领下的皮肤正为了Ed之前那个意义不明的邀请开始发烫，Oswald也不确定自己真的能将那些话说出口。

“那好吧！”Oswald放弃了，“那就这么说定了。”

他现在真的非常渴望越过柜台去亲吻Ed，但他同时也非常清醒，特别是现在，在Fish Mooney的监视之下。他之前把Mooney女士的警告告诉了Ed，而且Oswald真的很需要这份工作，所以在那以后，他们在店里甚至不会亲吻对方的脸颊。

他把最后几个纸杯放在了咖啡机里，然后靠近了Ed。他试探性地将手放在了柜台上，Ed微笑着握住了他。

“你今天看起来很迷人。”Ed说。Oswald低头看着他们紧握在一起的手，双颊绯红。下一秒，Ed突然倾身，低头吻住了Oswald。他伸出手托住Oswald的后脑，不断加深这个吻，但在Oswald做出任何反应以前，他又迅速抽身，跑向店外，他的腿撞在了一旁的凳子上。

“那么周五见了！”他对着Oswald大叫。“还有再见，Victor！”

Oswald知道自己现在肯定带着一脸傻笑。他看了一眼Victor，这个家伙也带着微笑看着街对面的Ed。店里还有几个客人，Oswald看了看他们，这些客人们的注意力都被Edward Nygma吸引了，接着他们又转头看向Oswald。而Oswald只是耸了耸肩，开始继续清理柜台——脸上依旧带着笑容。

————————

Oswald现在觉得有点儿难受，他的手一直在抖个不停，可能是太紧张了。半个小时后Ed就会到这里来接他，而现在他正在咖啡店里的员工休息室里化妆。

“Ivy！”他叫着。Ivy跑着到了门口。

“我现在这样没法把妆画完，”他继续说，“你能……帮下忙吗？”

Ivy笑了起来，“所以就是_今晚_了？”

Oswald试图让自己的脸看起来不能么红，但是从Ivy发出的尖叫声与她拍着手激动的样子来看，自己失败了。

“你到底帮还是不帮？”他问道，没有看着Ivy的眼睛。

“我当然会啦！”Ivy大声说，“你想让我做什么？”

“你还记得之前我教过你的那个烟熏妆吗？你觉得你能帮我画好吗？我的眼影盘在这里……”

就像Oswald无数次在Ivy去约会时帮她那样，Ivy也帮Oswald完成了这个完美的眼妆。尽管，Oswald在今晚所想的不仅仅是一个约会。他们在一起已经三周半了，而不管何时何地，只要两人待在一起，他们就无法分开彼此紧握在一起的双手。他们对彼此的了解越来越深，不断发现新的，两人共同的爱好，嘲笑对方的弱点。Oswald之前有过性经验，很多——好吧，也许不算很多，一些，或者说，有过几次。但是这对Ed来说，确实算得上是很多了。所以说，Oswald没有理由因此而害怕。

但他确实在害怕——因为Ed。Ed从未经历过。两人曾就此有过一段非常尴尬的对话。Ed显然已经知道Oswald和Jim有过一段故事，所以他绝不会是个处，但Ed并不知道他在那以后是否有和别人搞过。Oswald非常诚实，他告诉了Ed自己有过几次经验，不过这挺正常的。而Ed则告诉他自己是个双性恋，曾在高中和一个自己喜欢的女孩接过吻，不过是他花钱在一个接吻亭完成的，所以这大概不能算。Oswald知道Ed因为自己缺乏的经验而感到困扰，但为了弥补这一点，他做了很多的研究，他很有可能已经为今晚做足了准备。

这是Ed的第一次。

Oswald不断的在脑子里提醒自己。这并不是说他只是没有和男人做爱的经历，而是他此前从未和任何人有过相关的性经历。而他选择了Oswald。Oswald确信自己能让Ed非常享受，以前的几次性爱让他知道了很多的小技巧。但最让Oswald担心的是，Ed是否会后悔自己做出的这个决定。

Oswald知道大多数自己的恐惧都来源于之前与Jim所经历的。Ed无法保证自己的父母一定不会突然回家，而这场性爱也可能会改变一切，就像它对自己与Jim所做的那样。除此之外，在他内心深处的某个小小的地方，依旧觉得自己或许配不上Ed。Ed是如此的迷人、帅气，他依旧对Ed会和自己在一起这个事实感到有些难以置信。

他在等待有一个来把所有的这一切都搅乱，因为Oswald从未有过一段正常的感情。他觉得自己和Jim的感情几乎可以被这样定义，但和Jim这样的万人迷在一起，让他有了强烈的自卑情结。

他对Ed的爱让他自己感到恐惧，因为他不知道自己会爱任何人胜过他以前对Jim的爱。现在有很多事都在面临选择的绝境，可他却只想满足Ed。他想要和Ed拥有一段非常亲密的关系，比他任何想要的东西都更加渴望，而他做到了。

他能做的，只有向Ed展示自己对他的爱，告诉他自己多想要一切拥有完美结局。他不能_掌控_所有的事，但他能把自己_给_Ed。最终，由Ed来决定这一切是否足够。

“_Oswald_！你还好？”Ivy的声音响了起来，她摇了摇Oswald的肩膀。

“抱歉，Ivy，”Oswald说，从自己的思绪中抽身。他转头看向镜子，看见了Ivy完美的作品。他双眼旁边那些墨色的斑点让他的眼睛更加迷人了，只要再加上点儿睫毛膏，这一切就完成了。

“这很完美，谢谢你。”

Ivy看起来满意极了，“青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”

“别太得意忘形了。”Oswald笑着说，“你介意扫下地吗？等你扫了我就把地也拖了。”

“我就知道你最好了Ozzie，你知道我讨厌拖地！”

“我也知道你拖不好。”

“_我才不是_！”Ivy不满地嘟哝着，从清洁柜旁拿出了扫把。

看见Ivy开始扫地，Oswald从化妆包里拿出了睫毛膏，完成了最后一部分工作，他不想让自己陷入恐惧与紧张之中。

他们很快就把店里都打扫干净了，Oswald紧紧忙忙到后门换下了自己的工作服。

他几乎没有什么合适的好看衣服，他所有的衣服都有些偏大。Oswald喜欢穿得宽松一点，好像这些多余的布料能够帮他抵御外来的伤害，给他慰藉一样。但今晚，Oswald还是为自己找到了一条合身的牛仔裤，为了搭配上身黑色的衬衫与背心，背心上还有着旋涡的图案，这是上周Ed给他的生日礼物。他还在外面搭了一件外套，把脚上的Vans鞋换成了马丁靴。Oswald甚至还专门重新涂了自己的指甲，尽管他非常喜欢之前上面的爆裂纹。新的指甲油颜色是深蓝的，这是Oswald在自己所有甲油里最喜欢的一个。

他最后再看了一眼镜子里的自己，穿着整洁，带着完美的妆容，蓬松柔软的黑发里混合着几缕挑染成紫色的发丝。Ivy走过来将所有的清洁用具放好，然后对着大厅说，“他在这儿！”

Oswald的心跳突然加速，他的胃部也开始难受了起来。他把包从一旁的衣架拿起，然后深吸了一口气。Ivy走到他身后，拿走了自己的外套（Jim送她的那一件，她几乎每天都穿着）和包。

“他看起来_还不错_。”Ivy热情地说。

他们一起走到了柜台，Oswald关上了所有的灯，再次确认所有的电源都关好了。接着，他转头看向窗户，Ed就站在外面，随意地坐在一个自行车架旁。他看起来确实很“不错”，穿着森绿色和黑色的上衣，脚踩着一双黑色的布洛克靴。他往常蓬乱卷曲的头发，也被梳在头顶，弄了一个40年代潮男的造型。低头看看自己的穿着，Oswald立刻觉得自己又穷又邋遢。不过他的妆至少画的不错。而且他想Ed大概很喜欢自己穿这条裤子的屁股。Oswald等待着与Ed的对视，但对方并没有看向店内，反而将自己的视线放在了外面路过的学生上，看起来非常紧张。

他和Ivy一起走了出去，关上了店门。他和Ivy道别，她兴奋地对他说让他好好玩儿，但Oswald并没有把太多的注意力分给她，因为他正在朝Ed那里走去，这一切都让他感觉像是在做梦。

——————

Ed到咖啡厅的时候时间还尚早，他对于迟到的抵触总是让他在约会的时候有更多的空闲时间，所以他打算在学校里逛逛再回到这里。

他现在有点过于紧张。昨晚他没有睡好，早上又把那些同性性爱指南看了一遍，以防自己做错什么。尽管他已经翻看过所有能找到的信息，在电脑上看了很多部黄片，但他现在_依旧_感到不安。

他知道Oswald爱自己，这能给他点儿安慰。如果他第一次的表现不太好，Oswald还会继续给他机会吗？他会尽最大的努力让这第一次变得非常特别，但有时，第一次总会……出错。放在平常，他会向Jim寻求建议，但是鉴于他和Oswald之间的过往，这条路显然行不通了。现在他只能靠自己了。

这件事完全是他先提出来的，所以他必须计划好这一切。他_真的_很想两人之间的关系在进一步，甚至在他和Oswald第一次讲话之前就想过这样的事情了。而今晚，他终于有机会完成自己的愿望了。他的脑海中闪现出自己与Oswald躺在床上的画面，Oswald紧贴着自己，他的双眼紧闭，嘴巴微微张开；Oswald将自己的手摁在床单上。_天哪_，他会想要这样吗。

他完全沉浸在自己的思绪中了，以至于不小心走出了人行道，差点被路过的骑自行车的人撞倒。那些家伙们摇着铃开始咒骂他，Ed跌跌撞撞地走到一边然后扶着自己的眼睛开始道歉。再这之后，他还是觉得待在咖啡店旁等待比较安全。

他最后选择坐在了咖啡店旁的自行车架上，乘着空闲的时间开始自己观察路人的游戏，通过不断猜测他们的生活习惯等来让自己保持冷静。

Ed在看见Oswald终于走向自己的时候完全没有任何准备。Oswald看起来是如此的引人注目、独一无二，Ed能感觉到自己的手心在不断渗出汗水。而当Oswald走到他面前的时候，Ed几乎无法移开自己看着对方眼睛的视线。那些深色的眼妆让他的双眼看起来更加闪亮，如此的美丽、令人着迷。

“你看起来太棒了。”Ed说，而Oswald几乎同一时间对他说：“你看起来棒极了。”他们笑了起来。Oswald站到Ed双腿之间，弯下腰搂住他的脖子，送上了自己的唇。Ed抱着Oswald的腰，将他拉的更近了些，温柔地用自己的牙齿咬着他的唇环。

“去开个房搞！”他们耳边突然传来一旁路人的喊叫。

Oswald松开了Ed，神情不悦地向周围看去，找到了那个讨厌的打搅者。

“听着，我知道你只是在嫉妒我能和这个学校里最性感的家伙去约会，但是说真的，你他妈的得习惯这事儿。”说完，他又用那种恶狠狠的眼神盯着那个家伙，直到对方灰溜溜地逃跑。

Oswald回过头来继续亲吻着Ed，更加强势地用舌头撬开他的嘴，而Ed被他这猛烈的攻势搞得有些性奋。

“所以说，”Ed在他们喘息的间隙开口，“我是学院里最性感的家伙？”

“随口一说，别太当真。”Oswald说，手指与Ed的纠缠在一起。

Ed挑了挑眉，努力让自己看起来十分的无辜。接着他摇了摇自己的头“你说的太迟了。”

Oswald笑着再次吻上了他。

“不过我觉得那个混蛋说的对。”Ed开口。

“什么？”

“我们_得_搞个房间。最好是用我的那个，过一会儿的时候。”Ed咬着Oswald的唇低语。

Oswald深呼吸了一下，他的唇环抵着Ed的下嘴唇。“好的。”他喘息。Oswald向后退了一步，好让Ed站起来，然后他握住了Ed的手。“走吧，帅小伙，我们该出发了。”


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

太阳终于沉入无时不在的阴霾之中，最后一缕金红色的光线打在了Ed与Oswald身上。两人正坐在Ed家的露台上，从这里可以将楼下花园的美景尽收眼中。露台并不是很暖和，不过Ed打开了加热器，桌上还点着小茶灯，这让一切都显得温馨无比。

Oswald已经忘记了Ed做的这道菜叫什么了，不过它确实非常美味。在遇见Ed之前，Oswald从未想过有人能做出和自己母亲做的一样美味的食物。两人在收拾完餐盘之后分享了一瓶红酒。这些酒精能够帮助他们缓解对下一个环节房间内活动的焦虑。

“Oswald。”在一段舒适的沉默之后Ed先开口了，他们看着太阳缓缓地落下了地平线。“我想和你说点儿事。”

Oswald转头耐心地等待着下文。

Ed清了清自己的嗓子，不安地摆弄着自己的餐具。“我知道你一直不会在我的面前刻意提起这件事。有时候，我们在一起的时候，我能感觉到你一直在忍耐，因为你觉得你会伤到我。或者你觉得我不想要这个，我没办法接受这个。”

Oswald不知道自己该从何说起，但Ed说的是对的，他很担心这一切。Oswald确实有让两人关系更进一步的急切冲动；他想要更加直接，想要知道Ed的底线在哪里，但最终，他都会放下这种冲动，因为他不想吓到或伤害到Ed。

“但我不希望你再继续这样下去了，我希望你做你想做的。”Ed说，Oswald盯着他的喉结，“我想让你伤害我。”

Oswald深吸了一口气，欲望升起，又向下沉入他的腹中。

“因为做出了这样的决定，我想告诉你……我已经准备好了。如果你愿意的话，我想和你**性交（intercourse）**。就在今晚。”

Oswald捏了捏自己的鼻梁，把手肘重重放在了桌上。“我记得我们以前讨论过，关于使用那种冷冰冰的临床医学词汇类来描述性的这件事吗？Ed。”

“我记得，但是我想说的更清楚——”

“噢，你已经说的非常，非常清楚了。”Oswald说，喝了一大口红酒。

Ed完全没有注意到Oswald有些烦躁的神情，完全放松了下来。“那就好。”他说，“那么，你想要吗？”

“我不认为我们的第一次能像你说的那样，‘做任何我想做的’。第一次应该更温柔一些，特别是在，你是——你知道的——”

“——被插入的那一方？”

Oswald闭上了双眼，为Ed脱口而出的术语感到有些难为情。“是的。我是这个意思。既然你现在已经说出来了，那么我们可以再多考虑一下。我确也很想像你说的那样，但是现在还不是时候。今晚我会慢慢来，对你温柔一点。这样……可以接受吗？”

Ed在桌子对面朝他微笑。“你想上楼去吗……现在？”

“不用着急，Ed。为什么不先去客厅壁炉那暖和一下放松放松呢？”

“好吧。”Ed说，脸上依旧带着笑意。他们一起起身，但在Oswald伸手开始收拾桌子以前，Ed抓住了他的手臂，轻轻地把Oswald拉向自己，然后紧紧地抱住了他。“谢谢你。”Ed将头埋在Oswald的颈间。

“你为什么这么说？”

“为了现在的这一切。”

——————————————————————

Oswald坐在沙发的一角，而Ed躺在他身边，头枕在Oswald的腿上。除了木料燃烧的声音以外，这里安静极了，非常舒适。房间里有些暗，唯有落日的余晖与火焰的微光照在屋内。Oswald用手指轻轻抚摸着Ed的头发，希望能让对方放松一些。自从今天早些时候在咖啡店看见Ed，Oswald就感觉到他有些紧张过度了。Oswald想要安抚他，这同样也是在安抚自己，他从未想过自己居然会享受像现在一样，无所事事的时光。和Ed一起坐在这里让他的心脏充满了宁静与从未有过的满足。

Ed缓缓闭上了自己的眼睛，他看起来是如此的平静，Oswald甚至以为他已经睡着了，但是立刻，Ed又皱起了眉头，睁开眼睛寻找着Oswald。

“我的父母一点儿也不喜欢我。”

Oswald被这句话搞得有点不知所措，但是他立刻就冷静下来，将自己的全部注意力都给了Ed。接下来Ed所要说的话可能会让他有点难受，但是Oswald很开心Ed愿意与自己分享这些锁在他心中的秘密。

“我是一个意外。他们从没想过要孩子。我的父母，他们都是上流社会的人，不希望堕胎这样的消息会流传出来。所以他们被要求把我留下来。如果可以的话，我妈妈早就丢掉我了。”

Oswald想象着那个没有Ed的世界，他的心揪了起来。他低头看着Ed，无比感激着对方找到了自己。

“我一直觉得这很愚蠢。我是说，这些事，他们根本就不在乎，对吗？我想这因为我的祖父母真的都很守旧，这让我们都付出了代价。我总是这么想，即使在我很小的时候。我的家人几乎不和我待在一起，直到现在，我的母亲依旧很难面对我，这个她被强迫留下来的孩子。我父亲总是非常乐于提醒我，在我出生以后，他们有多不愿意抱着我。Polina是那个把我从医院带回来的人。”Ed闭上了自己眼睛，然后继续说着，“我理解她那种被迫经历所有自己不想要的一切的感受，真的。我还因此可怜她，即使她讨厌我。但是最糟糕的是，我还要和他们待在一起，装点门面。我不可能被送到别人那里去抚养，因为我的外祖父外祖母希望我们看起来能像一个正常、幸福的家庭。Polina代替我的父母把我抚养长大，但她从未对我流露出任何感情。她总是和我的父母一样轻视我，或许这是因为她和我母亲比较亲近吧。”

想到Ed自己母亲不愿意面对孩子，想到他的父母厌弃孩子的存在，Oswald感到一阵恶心。他希望自己不会反应过度，为了Ed他要坚强一点。

“但是在没有人关心我的时候，也有人照顾了我。我的祖父总是尽自己所能来看我。他以前总是喜欢坐在那张椅子上。”Ed指着壁炉边的摇椅。“我记得我以前会坐在他的腿上听他讲故事，但我们最常作的事还是玩解谜游戏，他总是会为我的解谜速度感到惊讶。他会叫我小恩尼格码（ little enigma，恩尼格码是二战时候的一种密码机）。”Ed笑了起来。

“所以这就是你姓氏的来源。我喜欢。”Oswald说，将两人的手指纠缠在一起。这是一个多么聪明又充满温馨的纪念，多么的Ed。他几乎可以想象，那个抱着头发卷曲、身形消瘦的男孩的和蔼老人。

“非常正确。我的名字也是为了纪念他。他是第一个Edward Nashton。但对我来说，这个姓氏总让我想到我的父母，特别是在我祖父去世以后，所以我改掉了它。我想我的祖父会喜欢的。”

“我确信他会的。我想他会为骄傲的，Ed。”

Ed露出了淡淡的微笑。“即使已经过去这么久了，我还是希望他现在能在这里。”

Oswald捏了捏他的手。如果Ed的祖父还活着，他会想见见他的，他要谢谢他。

Ed的呼吸突然急促起来，他的表情有些痛苦。

“他最后告诉我，不要放弃希望，会有人在未来等着我的。”他抬头看着Oswald，发现他的眼里满是泪水，“我没有放弃。”

泪水从Oswald的眼角滑落，但他立刻抹掉了。他不知道自己该对此作何反应，他被那种情绪深深感染了，无法言语。

他们安静了一会儿。Oswald一直握着Ed的手，时不时的捏捏，另一只手则轻轻地摸着他的头发，眼泪滴落在Ed的脸颊上。Ed不应该被自己的父母憎恨，也不应该在那么小是时候就失去了唯一关心自己的家人。Ed理应得到更多，他应该得到像Oswald一样的，充满爱意的抚养。Oswald决定，他不会再让Ed感到自己无法被爱。

“你知道我的那辆野马车吗？”Ed打断了Oswald的思绪。“那以前是我祖父的，他非常喜欢那辆车。他以前经常开车带着我出去玩。后来他病的开不了车了，他非常难受，最后在他的遗嘱里，他把这辆车留给了我。”他顿了一下，这段回忆让他有些痛苦。更多的眼泪涌了出来，他深呼吸，“我感觉我像是在这辆车里长大的一样。”Ed擦掉了自己的眼泪，微笑着抬头看Oswald。“我的父母总是讨厌我开着它，他们希望我能开着那些看起来时尚又昂贵的车，而不是这个他们叫做‘生锈的铁桶’的东西，我想这能让他们看起来更上流。但即使我不喜欢车，我也会一直开着这辆车的，就是为了让他们看着难受。”

Oswald低头对他微笑，然后亲吻了Ed的手背。Ed坐了起来去拿自己的酒杯，他喝完了自己杯中的酒液，放下杯子揉了揉眼睛。Oswald在心底感叹，Ed到底是如何在自己祖父死后，在无人照看的情况下，坚持到了现在呢？如果没有自己的母亲，Oswald早就在这些年的遭遇中迷失了自己。不过还好到了大学，Ed身边就有了Jim。Oswald突然发现自己非常感激Jim，即使他们两人之间发生了那么多的事情，因为他愿意做一个照顾Ed的好朋友。

“我真的很开心你在这里，”Oswald非常认真地说，“谢谢你愿意告诉我这一切。”

“谢谢你愿意听我抱怨。我不该把这里的气氛毁掉的，这样可太不讨人喜欢了，不是吗？”他笑着说。

Oswald把Ed拉向自己，然后给了他一个吻。“你知道什么样才叫讨人喜欢吗？当你说你永远不会放弃，而你确实到现在也没有放弃的时候，当你在困难处境下依旧努力去尝试的时候。你是那么的坚强，总是让我敬佩你。”

Ed看着Oswald，他的眼里满是温暖与惊异，这眼神一下子把Oswald弄晕了。他把自己的腿放到一边，让Ed躺回自己身边，Ed把自己的被靠在Oswald的胸口。这个姿势让他能够用自己的胳膊抱住Ed，他的本意是安抚Ed，让他感到安心，但Ed却一点儿也不安生。他转过身来看着Oswald。

“你真的是这么想的吗？”

“什么？”

“你说你很敬佩我。”Ed棕色的双眸里闪着亮光，他认真地看着Oswald，试图在寻找一丝一毫对方可能说谎的痕迹。

如果这放在其它任何一天，Oswald都会因为Ed表现得如此自大而嘲笑他，但今天、在这里，显然是不合时宜的。在向Oswald袒露自己脆弱的内心以后，Ed需要对方的肯定与支持。亲口告诉另一个人自己不被父母喜爱是很需要勇气的事情，而Oswald从未像他钦佩Ed一样钦佩过其他任何人。

“是的，Ed。我是认真的。”

Ed松了一口气，他抬起头去亲吻Oswald。“再说一遍。”他咬着他的嘴唇低语。

“我非常敬佩你。”Oswald毫不犹豫地赞美着Ed。

“再说多点。”Ed开始亲吻Oswald的脖子。

“你是我见过最聪明的人，”Oswald说，Ed亲吻着他耳下的敏感点，双手伸进了他的短袖。“你是个天才。”Ed的拇指揉捏着他的乳头。“你知道吗，你真的太性感了。当我第一看见你的时候，我就想要抚摸你……”Ed的另一只手抚摸着他臀部紧绷的皮肤。欲火渐渐在Oswald的腹中升起。Ed手上的动作快了起来，Oswald喘息了一下，接着，Ed又再次吻上了他，那么用力，好像要把自己生命里的每一分力气都用在这上面。Ed俯下身，两人的阴茎隔着裤子薄薄的布料贴在了一起，他忍不出发出呻吟。Oswald的手自动的抚上了Ed的臀部，用力让两人贴的更紧。没有什么比Ed如此热情与躁动更他妈的让Oswald性奋的了。但是如果在这么继续下去，那么他们的性爱就要被推迟了。Ed用力亲吻着，Oswald仰头试图说出一句话，好让Ed知道——

“Ed——啊——如果你想要和我性交——艹——我们得上楼——”

Ed停了下来，然后贴着Oswald的嘴唇笑了起来，“如果我现在想要什么？”

老天爷啊，他真的把这个词说出来了。他开始了——开始像Ed一样说话了。Oswald忍不住用手捂住自己发红的双脸。

“上帝啊，让我死在这而儿吧。”他没办法忘记这件事了。

Ed把Oswald遮住脸的手挪开，摁在身边，他的表情看起来非常愉悦，“在你插入我之前，哪也别想去。”Ed用一种异常夸张的低沉声音说着。

“我的上帝啊。”Oswald说着笑了出来，他抑制不住地笑着，而Ed就这样温柔地看着他，双眼闪闪发光。最后，Oswald终于停了下来，他抹掉了自己眼角笑出的泪水，“你真的太有趣了，”他说，双手捧起Ed的脸，“我爱你。”

Ed的颊边挂上了温暖的浅笑，他再次俯身去吻Oswald。在两人的唇齿相接的时候，Oswald舒了一口气，Ed咬住了他的下唇，然后直勾勾地盯着他。房间里的气氛突然一下子变了样，他们注视着对方，之前眼中的笑意逐渐被饥渴的欲望所代替。

“你还记得当时我们在书房的时候，你说我是属于你的吗？”Ed开口，声音低沉。他用拇指轻轻抚摸着Oswald的脸颊，视线也随着自己的动作移动着。“你说的没错。”他的拇指抵住了Oswald的嘴唇，“我是你的。”Ed抬头，与Oswald的视线相交，“拥有我吧。”

Ed总是显得很笨拙与呆板，他大部分时间都喜欢用那种一点儿也不性感的语言来描述诱惑与性，但现在，他却说出这样的话，这完完全全让Oswald被自己的欲望弄昏了头脑。

Oswald花了好几秒的时间才想起来怎么说话，但即使他想要说些什么，也无法找出合适的词语来回应Ed，所以他只是简单的点了点头。Ed站了起来，将手伸给了Oswald。他们真的要这么做了。在Oswald的生命中，他从未有如此渴望一个东西。

——————————

Oswald关上了他们身后的门，Ed上了锁，滑上了滑栓。这倒是头一次，Oswald看着Ed。

“我不会让任何人来打扰我们的。”Ed这么解释道。

Ed对今晚要发生的事确实做了多到不可思议的准备，Oswald为对方体贴的考虑到自己对‘被打断’这件事的焦躁而感到一阵温暖。

“谢谢你。”Oswald说，勾住了Ed的皮带把他拉向自己，温柔地亲吻着。他的手开始解下Ed的背心，而Ed也开始处理Oswald身上的衣服，但Oswald制止了Ed。

“让我来吧……”Oswald低语，将Ed的手放在自己身边。他现在已经解开了Ed背心上的扣子，帮Ed脱下了这件衣服，丢到一边的桌椅上。接着，Oswald解开了Ed的领带，但他却并没有着急取下它们，而是捏住了领带的底部，向下拉，让Ed低头来吻他。

“抱歉，”Oswald有些不好意思地笑着说，“我一直都想这么做。”

“那就再来一遍吧。”Ed的眼睛微微睁大，于是Oswald更用力地拉住领带，吻了上去，这一次，这个吻更加的粗暴。Ed的呼吸变得急促，Oswald这才松开了握着的领带，开始解Ed衬衫上的扣子。随着这个吻的深入，Ed抬手捧住了Oswald的头，指间缠绕着他的发丝。Oswald终于解开了所有的扣子，快速地将这件衣服脱了下来。但是Ed在里面还穿了一件背心——他到底能在身上穿上几件衣服？Oswald慢慢的将衣服掀了起来，手指在不经意间摩擦过Ed的腹部与胸口，他抬起手来以便让Oswald帮自己脱下衣服。

终于，Ed上身的衣服全部脱了下来。Oswald退后一步，欣赏着眼前Ed的躯干。Ed的胸口起伏着，他的双腿之间有一个非常明显的凸起——这个发现让Oswald忍不住开始分泌唾液。

“躺到床上去。”Oswald努力让自己正常一点，但他的声音却异常低沉沙哑。

Ed的瞳孔微微放大，然后立刻爬上了床，Oswald因为他显而易见的饥渴笑了起来。他在Ed身后，也爬上了床。Oswald俯下身，先是对着Ed的乳头吹气，接着，他张开嘴轻轻地用牙齿咬住了其中一个。Ed现在浑身极度敏感，他的手指缠绕着Oswald的发丝，将头向后仰去，忍不住喘息。

看见Ed就这么将自己脆弱的脖子毫无保留的展现在自己面前，Oswald再也无法忍受，倾身将一个湿热的吻印在他的下颌之上，用舌头舔舐着Ed滚烫的皮肤。Ed大口呼吸着，他的胸口随着这呼吸起伏，努力地想要将两人的身体贴得更紧，想要感受到肌肤之间的摩擦。Oswald握住了Ed的臀部，跪在了Ed的双腿之间，继续用双唇与舌头膜拜着Ed的身体。他的手指轻擦过Ed的腹部，这让Ed颤了一下——他知道挑逗与挠痒之间的界限——Ed吸了一口气，着听上去就像是在笑一样。Oswald开始将吻印在Ed的肚子上，顺着那肌肉的线条直到腰带。他为自己唇下与指腹颤动的肌肤而感到愉悦，而Ed则忍不住开始轻轻用手指抚弄他的头发。Oswald一边解着Ed的腰带，一边亲吻着他的腰部，接着，他将手伸进了Ed的裤子里，他还未摸到Ed的阴茎，但足以让对方收紧了抓住自己头发的手指，Ed的呼吸变得更加急促。

Oswald收回了自己手，这让Ed发出了一声呜咽，所幸，Oswald只是为了脱下Ed的裤子。他缓缓地拉下那块布料，欣赏着Ed内裤上阴茎的勃起的轮廓，一块被前液打湿的深的痕迹非常显眼。Oswald向后坐在自己脚跟上，看着眼前的一片混乱，Ed有些烦躁的喘着气。

“Oswald，求你了，别让我再等——”

“脱下我的衣服。”Oswald打断了他，面带期待地看着Ed。Ed立刻坐了起来，爬到了Oswald的双腿间，开始用自己颤抖的双手解着背心的扣子。Oswald被他肩膀的线条与脖子的弧度吸引住了，忍不住轻轻抚摸着Oswald的脖颈，将细碎的亲吻沿着肩膀的曲线印下。Ed呼吸一紧，手上的动作也有些迟钝，他终于帮Oswald脱下了背心，现在开始处理短袖了。

Oswald有些不怀好意地将自己的手缓缓下放，手指顺着那起伏的脊椎，最后勾住了Ed内裤的边缘，Ed自觉地抬起了臀部，好方便让对方脱下这块布料。终于，Oswald看见了Ed布料下的阴茎，它的头部已经变得非常湿润，诱惑着Oswald将其放入嘴中。

Oswald的短袖才脱到一半，但他却没有耐心等下去了。他把Ed推回到床上躺着，自己迅速地将裤子、内衣与袜子都脱了下来。

“转身，趴在床上。”Oswald命令。Ed服从了他的命令，瞳孔微微放大。Oswald倾身贴在Ed的后背，将手指放在他的后穴，随着他的耳朵低语，“你想让我舔你吗？”

Ed喘息了一下，向后靠抵住Oswald的手指做为回应。

“告诉我你想要这个，Ed。”

“我需要这个，拜托了，Oswald，求你了。”

“你会乖乖的听我的话吗？”Oswald缓缓开口，微微加重了手上的礼器。

“我会的。”这声音几乎像是叫出来的，“我保证我会的。”他的双颊通红、胸口上下起伏着，“求你了。”他再次哀求。

Oswald的欲望被Ed的声音完完全全点燃了，他知道如果他现在就在这里自慰，是不可能坚持太久的。他用意志力让自己冷静下来——这一切是为了Ed，是为了让他感到舒适，是为了让他（也是他们）的第一次结合变得更加美妙。

“非常好。”Oswald说，慢慢地坐了回去，小心的不让自己那条受伤的腿承受太大的压力。虽然在这种情况下，疼痛确实能够时刻提醒他不让自己越过某条界限，非常有用的一点。“向我展示你自己。”

他听见Ed深呼吸，然后正如自己所命令的那样，将头放在了枕头上，双手向后伸，扳开了自己的双腿，露出了后穴。

当Oswald的舌头第一次接触到那里的皮肤的时候，Ed的身体颤抖了一下并叫了出来，这让Oswald不得不停下来喘息几秒，他看着自己正在颤抖的手，意识到自己究竟有多么渴望占有、拥有Ed。他想要把Ed操进床里，让他再次发出那样诱人的声音，他叫的很大声，像是几乎要把喉咙叫破一样。但Oswald想让Ed为了自己这样叫出来。天哪，Oswald几乎觉得自己就要射在内裤里了，他刻意将身上的重量压在了膝盖之上，好让自己清醒一点。

几秒过后，Oswald又俯身去舔弄Ed后穴的边缘，Ed再次叫了出来。过了一会儿之后，Oswald起身去寻找润滑剂，Ed也放松了下来。

“润滑剂在床头柜里面。”Ed气喘吁吁地说，忍不住猜测Oswald此时的安静意味着什么。

Oswald起身拿到了润滑剂，弄了一大块在手上，然后将润滑剂丢到一边去了。他将自己的中指缓缓放入Ed的体内，非常轻松，显然Ed在此之前已经做好了准备。Ed向后挪动着，渴望更多，Oswald顺从地加入了第二根手指，在他的体内寻找着那一个能令人疯狂的敏感点。

他在Ed抵住床头板然后胡言乱语的时候意识到自己找到了，那些话非常的混乱，但Oswald的确听到了“拜托了，Oswald”、“操我”之类的，而Oswald，天知道他也渴望着这些。他将第三根手指放了进去，Ed坦然地接受了，并且喘息着想要更多。

Oswald再也无法忍耐了。

“Ed，转过身来。”

当Ed转过身来的时候，Oswald被他身上大片大片的粉红色惊呆了。Ed原本整洁的头发现在像以前一样卷曲耷在额头，镜片上是渐渐消散的雾气。

“你太美了，Ed。”Oswald忍不住这么说，将手放在Ed的大腿上，接着，他才想起来自己原本想说的话。“我得确认这个真的是你想要的。”

“是的，Oswald，我想要，拜托了，拥有我。”

“好吧，我马上就来。”Oswald俯身啄了一口Ed的臀部，然后起身走向浴室。

Oswald在浴室里刷了牙，把脸上的胡渣剃掉，然后脱掉了剩下的衣服。他看着镜中的自己，他现在简直就像床上的Ed一样。他在马桶上坐了一会儿，整理着自己的思绪。他盯着浴室的瓷砖，深呼吸了几次，感觉到自己逐渐冷静下来，才回到了卧室。他一走进卧室就看见Ed在对自己微笑，这一幕几乎让他心化。他走过去和Ed接吻，几乎无法克制自己，接着，他又从床头柜里拿出了避孕套与一边的润滑剂。

他将Ed置于自己身下，感受着两人肌肤相贴的美妙感受。Oswald用手捧起Ed的脸，将自己全部的爱意都凝结成一个吻。Ed用手搂住他的头，舔舐着Oswald的下唇，然后伸进他的嘴里。Oswald在喘息，Ed在他发间的手指微微收紧。

两人亲吻了一会儿，然后缓缓分开，Oswald用前臂支撑着自己，低头看进Ed的眼睛。“如果我弄疼你了，你一定要告诉我。你必须告诉我，我会尽可能的温柔，但是你得告我你的感受，好吗？”

Ed非常认真的点头然后给出了肯定的答复，Oswald对此十分满意，Ed确实明白了向自己表达不适的重要性。无论如何，Oswald都会一直注意着Ed的。

他伸手将一边的枕头拽过来垫在Ed身下，而对方也十分配合地抬起了屁股。Oswald坐了回去，拿起避孕套撕掉了包装，缓缓地套在了自己的阴茎之上。接着，他抹上了许多的润滑液，来到了Ed的双腿之间。他注意到，Ed的呼吸变得有些急促，于是Oswald拉住了他的手，在Ed的手背上印下一个吻。

“深呼吸。”Oswald低声安慰着，大拇指轻轻抚摸着Ed的脸颊，耐心地等待着对方准备好。

Ed点头之后，Oswald将自己的阴茎非常缓慢地一点点送入了Ed的后穴，Ed忍不住伸出手，抓着Oswald的背部。

Ed的身体又紧又热，让人难以置信，Oswald不断的缓缓推进，双眼注视着Ed的脸，汗水随着缓慢的动作慢慢落下。

“等等。”Ed开口，他的指甲掐到了Oswald背后的皮肤里。Oswald立刻停了下来，他刚进去了一半。

“我需要一点时间。”Ed说，深呼吸，“你比我想的要大一些。”

“如果你想让我停下——”

“不。”Ed的声音听上去几乎带着一点愤怒，“我只是再需要一点时间，这不疼，只是……有些出乎意料。”

“我明白了，”Oswald说，将头靠在Ed的肩膀上，努力地保持镇定。

Ed抬手抚上了Oswald的脸颊，感受到了他颤抖的身体，“你还好吗？”他问。

Oswald几乎要笑出声来，Ed居然会在这个时候问他是否还好……好吧，这实在太Ed了。

“我很好，Ed。”Oswald说，他知道Ed现在和自己一样需要一个保证。

“好的。”Ed松了一口气。

Oswald亲吻着唇下Ed肩膀的肌肤，他是如此的爱他。

“好吧，我现在已经准备好了。”

Oswald俯身，和Ed交换了一个缓慢又绵长的吻，然后开始继续缓缓将自己的送进Ed的体内。

Ed继续保持着自己有节奏的呼吸，眼睛看着Oswald表示自己完全无恙，当Ed微微退缩的时候，Oswald停了下来。

“你感觉起来有点儿大。”Ed说，看上去在努力的适应。Oswald低下头看他，有些担心。

“如果这太过了，我们可以停下来，我们不是必须要这么做。”

“吻我就行了。”Ed说，于是Oswald就这么做了，小心地没有挪动自己的身体，他能感觉到Ed稍微放松了些。

“我想要你。”Ed贴着他的嘴唇说，“你现在可以动起来了。”

动？该死的，Ed认为自己已经全部进去了吗？

“呃Ed，这——我还没……”

Ed的眼睛睁大了些，“还有吗？”

Oswald咬着自己的下唇，有些不好意思，“嗯……我很抱歉？”

Ed仰头躺在枕头上，“上帝啊，这简直就像是在爬埃菲尔铁塔一样。”

Oswald忍不住笑了起来，他靠在Ed的肩膀上，“你真的打算把我的鸡巴比作埃菲尔铁塔？”

他听见了Ed气喘吁吁地笑着，“你在这方面很有天赋。”

Oswald的脸红了起来，但接着，他有了主意，他俯身对着Ed的耳朵低语，“这都是为了你。”

Oswald在Ed耳后印下一个吻，然后伸手握住了他的阴茎，听见了对方忽然急促的呼吸声。他沿着下颌的弧度细碎地吻着，然后粗暴地咬住了Ed的双唇。他满意的感受着掌中的物体再次变硬。

“那么现在给我更多吧。”Ed命令到，声音低沉。

当Oswald将自己完全挤进Ed后穴的时候，Ed并没有制止他，Oswald也没有任何不适。

“所以你现在全部进来了吗？”在Oswald停止动作之后，Ed开口了。

“是的。”Oswald低头笑着看他，“你做的很棒。”

“你现在在我的身体里。”Ed说，感觉有些不可思议，他抬起自己身子向Oswald索吻。

“你的身体感觉起来真的太棒了，如此火热。”亲吻在Oswald的等待中变得粗鲁起来。他不知道自己在动起来之前还能坚持多久，这简直就是一种缓慢的折磨。他感觉到Ed在他发间的手指颤抖着，也许对方已经准备好了。

“你现在能试着动动吗？”Ed努力在他们接吻的间隙喘息，Oswald能看出他现在已经几乎回到了他们在开始做这些事之前的状态。

Oswald为Ed的用词笑了笑，他发现自己不再那么在乎这一点了。

他往后退了一点，又把自己送了进去。他的手臂又开始颤抖了，这个时候，他只能用深呼吸来强迫自己冷静下来。“你还好吗？”Oswald问。

“再用力点。”

Ed的话语点燃了Oswald腹中的欲火，他用力撞了进去，两人的皮肤接触在一起发出了很大的声音。Ed忍不住叫了出来。

“噢，别停下来。”Ed让自己靠在床头板，双腿夹住了Oswald。是这样的，他们现在正在做爱。Oswald感觉到了Ed用双腿给自己的一个小小推力，他笑了一下，看着对方沉浸在欢愉中的脸颊。Oswald觉得自己可以盯着这张脸看上一整晚，他注视着Ed因快感而向后仰的头，突然意识到，在这里，现在，Ed的所有快乐都源于自己，而这也是他一直想给Ed的。

“再用力一点，”Ed喘息着，“深一点。”

Oswald在他的要求中缓慢的运动着，热气从Ed的唇间溢出。Oswald将自己全部抽出，又重重地撞了进去。Ed将自己微微蜷缩起来，双手抓着床头板，大声呻吟着。Oswald终于认真起来了，他在Ed的身体里寻找着那个敏感点，让Ed几乎崩溃。他迎合着Oswald的动作，适应着对方的撞击，而Oswald几次转换角度试图找到——Ed突然收紧了自己环在Oswald腰上的腿，一只拳头砸在床头板上，另一只攥紧了床单，一连串细碎的呻吟从他嘴中发出。Oswald差点因为这突如其来的刺激射出来，但他还是克制住了自己，保持好了现在的姿势操了进去。

从刚才那一下开始，Ed的嘴就一刻也停不下来，他大叫大喊着，说着一些毫无逻辑的话——他已经失去理智了。Oswald则在他混乱的话语中握住了Ed的阴茎，想要在自己之前释放对方——他感觉自己在高潮的边缘已经很久了，他迫不及待地想要释放自己。

“看着我，Ed。”Oswald说，Ed睁开了自己眼睛，两人的视线相交。Oswald知道在这种情况下，Ed或许难以维持两人的这种对视，他现在可能已经有些不知所措了，自己需要给他一些安慰。

“我爱你。”这是Oswald唯一能说的。一滴泪水从Ed的眼角滑过，Oswald不知道这是因为疲惫还是因为某些汹涌澎湃的感情，他俯身吻走了那滴泪。

“我也爱你。”Ed穿着粗气说，被汗水打湿的碎发紧紧地黏在他的额头，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，汗水从皮肤上滚落。

“我会让你射出来的。”Oswald贴着Ed的唇说，“那个时候，我想要听到你的尖叫。”接着他又重重地撞了进去，同时加快了手上的速度。

“Oswald！”Ed在高潮的边缘叫出了他的名字。

Ed抬起自己的一只胳膊，然后紧紧地抓住了床单，手肘险些撞到Oswald脸上。

Oswald能感觉到自己内心的某一种欲望，它盘旋在Oswald的脑中已经有一会儿了，最后，他选择顺从了这种欲望。Oswald松开了握住Ed阴茎的手，将他有些凌乱的头发捋开，暴露出了Ed微微泛红的脖子。Oswald用力一只手，将Ed的一只手钉在了床单上。

“就是这样，继续。”Ed在Oswald吻住了肩颈处的皮肤时忍不住这样开口。Oswald顺着他脖颈的曲线一直吻到了Ed的下颌处——Ed爱死Oswald吻他这里了。Oswald先开始只是用舌头打着圈舔舐着这一小块皮肤，接着用牙齿开始轻轻地啃咬，当然也没有忘记继续操着Ed。就在Oswald刚开始吮吸Ed的皮肤的时候，Ed挣扎着抽出了自己被Oswald控制住的那只手，抱住了他的背，手指用力，指甲深陷进皮肤里。他得到了高潮。Ed张开嘴尖叫着，面色潮红，完全沉浸在快乐之中。

Ed的指甲划破了Oswald背部的皮肤，红色的血液流了出来——这刺痛让Oswald有些惊讶，也将他推向了高潮的边缘。他快速地抽插着，直到叫着Ed的名字射在他身体里。

在快感退却之后，Oswald倒在了Ed身边，没有力气打理乱糟糟的一切。他们一起躺在那里穿着粗气，过了一会儿，整个房间几乎是一片黑了。当两人的呼吸终于渐渐平缓下来，Oswald支起身子，看着一片混乱的周围，想要起来，Ed缠住他腰的腿却收紧了些，“再休息会儿。”

Oswald低头，Ed现在也是一团糟，头发黏在前额，嘴唇因为之前激烈的吻而变得通红，皮肤上是闪闪发光的汗水，脖子上还有一个非常的吻痕。

“好吧。”Oswald这么说，俯身亲吻他。

Ed将自己放在Oswald背上的手放了下来，他正准备用手去抚摸Oswald的脸，却看见了指尖上被对方血液染上的红。当Ed看着那些血液的时候，眼中好像多了点什么，但等他抬起头再看向Oswald的时候，那些东西却消失了。

“刚才我伤到你了吗？”Ed开口，声音因为之前的尖叫而变得有些沙哑。Oswald不忍心看见他脸上的担忧与懊恼。

“不，并没有，我很喜欢这样。”Oswald这么说，他也确实是这么想的。

Ed睁大了眼睛，轻轻将手放在了Oswald的脸上，有些不知所措。

“没关系的。”Oswald安慰着他。

Ed用两只手捧起Oswald的脸，他沾上血液的手指放在了Oswald的脸颊上，他将这些血液抹在了Oswald苍白的皮肤上。他看着Oswald这副样子，眼中又闪过了点什么，在那个瞬间，他好像变成了另一个人一样。他伸手抓住了Oswald的头发，迫使他低头与自己接吻。Oswald为Ed的急切感到惊讶，他现在已经累到几乎立刻就能睡着的程度了。他俯身靠着Ed，任由自己摊在这张大床上。

“我现在可以……？”他向Ed暗示他们现在仍紧密联系在一起的某个部位。Ed点了点头，在Oswald抽出自己的时候吸了一口气。

Oswald在他嘴唇上琢了一下，“我马上就回来。”他起身，丢掉避孕套，然后走进了浴室。他先是把自己身上都弄干净了，却在转身的时候不小心看见了镜子里的自己。现在，他脸上和眼边的妆已经花了，和血液混合在一起。这是Ed刚才做的。当他这么想的时候，滚烫的欲望就在他的血管里流淌着，尽管他现在什么也做不了，甚至感觉自己能够就这么睡上一周。

他从来不知道原来疼痛与血液也能让他如此的性奋。Ed让他对自己更加了解了，而且看起来Ed似乎也很喜欢这样……当他看见血液，那双眼睛里……Oswald绝不会轻易就忘记自己刚才看到的。看起来他们还有很多东西可以一起探索。

Oswald洗掉了脸上混合着血液的妆，帮Ed找了几块清洁用的毛巾以及急救箱，回到了卧室。

Ed还躺在床上，就和Oswald离开之前一样，他看着天花板，脸上的表情看起来有些困惑。

“Ed，你还好吗？”他座在了床边，Ed转头看着他，眼睛里满是爱意。Oswald突然安心了下来。

“我们做爱了。”Ed自言自语，“我刚才和你做爱了。”

Oswald笑了一下，“是的，我们这么做了。”他将Ed的肚子上的东西清理了，又拿出另外一块干净的毛巾，为Ed擦掉他手指上的血迹。做完这些事后，Oswald将手里的毛巾丢掉，让Ed张开自己的腿。虽然有些疑惑，但Ed还是顺从地照做了，他是如此地信任他。

Oswald仔细地检查了一下，确保Ed没有流血或受伤。接着，他询问Ed是否能帮他处理自己背上的伤口。

Ed立刻起身，而Oswald转过身去，将自己的视线从Ed的脸上移开。他能从背后Ed的沉默感觉到，对方正在为自己刚才的行为不安。

“你……你确定这样就行了？”Ed一边开口询问，一边帮Oswald处理伤口，他不小心碰到了其中一块，Oswald有些不适地皱了皱眉。当他正准备开口回答Ed的问题时，对方却抢先一步，“我不是故意的，可能那个时候我有些失去理智了，只能顺着本能……”

“你当时真的吓了我一跳，”Oswald承认，“但是这确实让我兴奋了，而且，在浴室的时候我看见你在我脸上留下的那些痕迹了，我想我挺喜欢的。”

Ed处理完了最后一个伤口，他抬起手臂环抱着Oswald，亲吻着他的肩膀。“我也很喜欢这样，”他的嘴唇贴在Oswald的皮肤上，“这让你看起来属于我。”

“我确实属于你。”Oswald转过身来，拉着Ed一起，小心翼翼地躺下。他们靠近对方蜷缩在了一起，Oswald拉起被子盖住了两人。“你现在必须知道这一点了。”说着，他给了Ed一个缓慢，又温柔的深吻，对方紧紧地抱住了他。

“是的，我知道。”Ed这么说着，虽然听起来并不是很有自信。“我只是有些害怕。在此之前，在我的人生中，我从未遇到过像这样的事——像你这样的人。我从来没有过现在这样的感受，我不想失去你，我没想到——”

Oswald伸出食指制止了Ed，“我的形状与大小总是不同，它们一部分是曲线，一部分是直线……”Ed兴奋晃着自己的手臂，Oswald明白他已经知道答案了，但出于礼貌，或是为了仔细品味这个自己为他出的谜语，Ed依旧等待着他说完。“你可以把我放在任何地方，但只有一处是最正确的，我是什么？”

“一块拼图。”Ed笑着说，他看起来有些疲倦了。“你看了我送你的那本谜语书。”

Oswald困倦地伸手，梳理着Ed的头发，“是的。”

Ed笑了笑，用鼻子蹭着Oswald的脸颊，Oswald明白Ed知道了自己的意思。

“我爱你，Ed。”Oswald的双眼因为困意而泛着水光，他挣扎着想要保持清醒，最后还是放弃了，他闭上双眼，紧紧依偎在Ed身边。

“我也爱你，一直爱着你。”Ed迷迷糊糊地说。

Oswald笑了。

他们就这样睡着了，带着温暖，满足与对彼此的爱意。

————————————————

和往常一样，Oswald是第一个醒来的。当他睁开眼睛的时候，眼皮沉重地像是被胶水粘过一样，穿过窗户落在屋内的光线让他有些烦躁。Oswald能听到雨水落在房子上的声音，而他，正陷在这张温暖的软床上，和自己最爱的人一起，听着这淅沥的雨声。Oswald低头，在Ed的颈间落下一吻，听到了他在梦中的呢喃。

在睡梦中，他们两人又恢复到了往常的睡眠姿势中，Ed蜷缩着身子，而Oswald在他身旁。Oswald开始回想起昨晚发生的事，他们两人之间那种不可思议的进展，以及Ed在情意迷乱时的样子，Oswald突然感觉自己腹下一热，跨间的那根硬物就抵在了Ed的屁股上。

Oswald伸出手，找到了Ed的阴茎，发现他也硬地可怕。非常自然地，Oswald的手开始上下滑动，他想要在特殊的一晚之后，用这种方式唤醒他的爱人。

Ed开始在睡梦中发出了细微的声响，Oswald能感觉到他就快醒过来了。Ed叫着Oswald的名字，昏沉的大脑渐渐清醒，Oswald舔了舔Ed脖子上自己昨晚咬出来的吻痕，这让Ed的阴茎抽搐了一下，他的声音更大了点儿。Ed用自己的手覆盖住了Oswald握住自己阴茎的手，没有再等上多久，他就射在了床单上。

“早上好。”Ed笑着说，呼吸急促。

“早上好，帅哥。”Oswald开口，亲了一口Ed的肩膀。

“看来有人今天早上心情很好啊。”Ed转过身，懒洋洋地说。

“嗯……让我想想这是为什么呢。”Oswald和Ed对视，笑了笑。

“不管是为什么，我敢肯定我能让你的心情变得更好。”Ed故意说得很慢，把Oswald压在床上开始亲吻他的身体。

没有浪费太多的时间，Ed直接进入了正题，他含住了Oswald的阴茎，用对方最喜欢的方式缓慢地吮吸着。自从他们在一起之后，Ed在这方面的技巧就与日俱增，轻而易举地找出了那些能让Oswald更加性奋的东西。这倒不是说Ed之前学过什么不好的东西，这只是因为他太性感了，不需要太多的刺激，Oswald就无法把持住自己了。没过多久，Oswald就释放了自己，他的大脑不再昏沉，正如他为Ed所做的一样。Ed一滴不剩地咽下了口里的液体——这是他在反复练习过后得到的另一个小技巧。眼前的一幕对Oswald来说简直就是一种折磨，但，他可以忍受。

“你在这方面做得太棒了。”Oswald对躺回自己身边的Ed说，他能看见Ed在用余光偷偷注视着自己，他知道对方难以招架这种表扬。

他们就这么安静地在床上躺了一会儿，Oswald用手指轻轻地戳着Ed的胸口。

最后，Ed侧过身来看着Oswald，表情真挚。“昨晚谢谢你了，你总是愿意听我说话，照顾我。还有昨晚那场性爱……那简直棒极了。我很享受被你插入（penetrated）的感觉。”

Oswald大声笑了出来，Ed也微笑着亲了亲他的手。

“我也很喜欢插入（penetrating）你身体的感觉。”

Ed靠近Oswald，对着他的耳朵吹气，“我们以后也会继续这么做的。”

Oswald哼了哼，“等你准备好了就可以告诉我。”

Ed皱眉，“不过我确实感觉有点酸痛……”他这么说。

Oswald看着他，眼睛里带着点儿同情“你想洗个澡吗？我感觉现在身上难受死了，热水澡会是个非常棒的主意。”

Ed笑了。

“什么？”

“我们简直就像是一对老夫老妻。我的屁股痛，你的腿也痛。”

Oswald被呛了一口，“那你最好习惯这个，这就是我们的未来。”他半开玩笑地说着，朝Ed伸出了手。

“听上去不错。”Ed说，握住了Oswald的手，笑着和他一起走进了浴室。

—————————————————————————————

接下来的一周里，Oswald和Ed在外面为Gertrud庆祝了生日。Ed本来有些犹豫，他觉得这应该是独属于他们母子的时刻，但Oswald一直对他说Gertrud也希望他在场。

他们度过了一个美好的夜晚，Gertrud很高兴“她的两个男孩”为她准备的一切。Edward当然不会忽略Gertrud对自己的称呼，这就像是把他当做了她自己的孩子一样，那种Ed从未感受过的家庭温暖突然包裹住了他。这是Ed从出生到现在为止，度过的最棒的一个夜晚，在这里，他丝毫没有那种格格不入的感觉。

他们一起回到了公寓，现在是等待Gertrud迎接她生日蛋糕的时候了。Ed和Oswald在Ed的大房子花了一个下午的时间做蛋糕，过程非常有趣，他们还差点因为分心而毁了这个蛋糕。Ed提议自己去车里拿蛋糕，但Oswald拒绝了他，于是Ed把自己的钥匙递给了Oswald，自己来到了客厅，坐在了Gertrud旁边。

Gertrud靠在沙发上，看起来很开心。她今天稍微喝多了一点，声音也比以往要欢快大声。但当Ed带着礼貌的微笑看着她时，Gertrud突然严肃了起来。Ed开始猜测现在她是不是要开始和自己进行一场关于“不要伤害我的儿子”那样的对话。他已经做好了认真回答的准备了。

“我是一个自私的女人。”Gertrud开口。Ed有些吃惊，但是立刻恢复了过来，当他正准备否认的时候，Gertrud握住了他的手。

“我确实是这样的。在这么长的一段时间里，我一直是和Oswald生活在一起。说真的，我甚至认为以后也一直会是这样的。我从没有考虑过有一天，他会找到一个男朋友，然后离开我。”

噢，天哪，这比Ed之前的预想还要糟糕，她想要自己离开Oswald。Ed努力不让自己看起来紧张。

“但我现在已经想开了。”她接着说，手指摆弄着自己彩色的手镯。“我在哥谭找到了一个匈牙利社区，交了一些朋友。我们会有一些聚会和晚宴，这些东西都让我明白了自己该如何做好一个母亲，它们帮助我，让我拥有了自己的生活。我当然希望Oswald能够得到他的幸福，只是我们在一起相依为命的时间太久了，那个时候的我难以忍受要和另一个人分享他的这种可能性。现在，我已经没有这种想法了。”

Ed感觉自己现在就像是一只被车灯照着的兔子，完全不知道自己该作何反应。这段对话太跳跃了，他不确定接下来Gertrud会说什么。

“你很特别，我能看出来。Oswald是你的真爱，而你也是他的。”

Ed知道自己现在脸红了，他咽了咽口水。

“我的一个朋友让我意识到了，当他拥有你的时候，我并没有失去我的孩子，而是获得了一个。”Gertrud温柔地对他笑着，“我不知道你的家庭是什么样的，但他们看上去让你并不快乐。Oswald并没有告诉我任何事，别担心。我只是看出来你很孤独，我想告诉你，我们的家庭非常欢迎你，如果你愿意成为我的另一个孩子，我也会非常高兴。”她伸握住了Ed的一只手。

这段谈话很沉重，Ed有些难以回应。最开始，他因为自己被告知要远离Oswald，接下来，他突然有了一个母亲，然后是一个家庭。Ed试图控制自己的情绪，但是却无法克制地开始小声呜咽。棒极了，他现在正在Oswald母亲的生日当天流泪。Gertrud递给他一块手巾，Ed接了过来，擦了擦自己的眼角。

Ed听见门外有声音，意识到是Oswald回来了。他取下自己的眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，深呼吸平复了自己的心情。

他意识到还没有回应Gertrud。“谢谢你。”他认真地说，回握了她的手。

“Ed，你还好吗？”Oswald问他，显然已经从走廊那里看见了Ed。Ed听见Oswald将蛋糕放在了厨房，然后走进了客厅，他的脸上带着一丝担忧。

“不会更好了。”Ed真诚地说。

“我刚才欢迎了Ed加入我们的家庭。”Gertrud非常兴奋地说着。

“噢，Ed，”Oswald知道这对Ed来说意味着什么。他跪在了Ed的面前，伸手抱住了他。Ed感到了温暖与对方的关爱，更多的泪水从他的眼角落下。Oswald起身，将自己的手放在了Ed的膝盖上。

“你现在可没有摆脱我们的机会了。”

Gertrud笑了起来，Ed也忍不住笑了出来，虽然他并不觉得这有什么好笑的地方，因为这正是他所渴望的。

“好吧Ed，你想要到厨房来帮我的忙吗？”

Ed点了点头，跟着Oswald进了厨房，但他没有错过Oswald给他母亲的那抹感激的微笑。

Ed直接拿起了蛋糕旁的蜡烛，打算在蛋糕上做一个艺术的造型，但Oswald拉开了他，抬起胳膊抱住了他。Ed回抱了Oswald，将自己的手放在他的腰部，头靠在他的肩膀。

Ed还在在努力适应刚才发生的一切。在此之前，他一直都是一个人，被家人所厌恶，利群居所，只有祖父曾今给过他一丝短暂的温暖。而现在，他突然间拥有了Oswald，还有了另一个愿意成为自己母亲的人，这简直不可思议。

他知道Oswald明白自己现在的感受，他总能如此。他们就站在厨房中央拥抱着彼此，Ed抬了抬自己的下巴，让自己更好的贴在Oswald的肩膀上，手臂用力，紧紧地抱着他。做为回应，Oswald轻柔地吻了吻Ed的肩膀。

“好吧，我们得在我母亲睡着之前把蛋糕端出去。”Oswald说，从一边拿起打火机递给Ed，“我去拿些盘子，你把这些蜡烛搞定。”

“好的（Okie dokie）。”Ed一边说着，一边准备把蜡烛的包装纸拆下。

最后，他们一边唱着“生日快乐”，一边把蛋糕拿了出来，Gertrud兴奋地吹灭了所有的蜡烛。接着，Oswald将盘子递给了Edward，他将蛋糕完美地切成了均等的分量。然后他们又说了好多的话，分享了一瓶红酒，直到Gertrud几乎快要在沙发上睡着了。

“好了妈妈，现在你该上床睡觉去了。”Oswald这么说着，拿走了她手里的红酒杯。

“不，这是多么棒的一天啊，我一点儿也不希望它就这么结束了！”Gertrud努力开口，Ed安抚她“我们以后会拥有更多这样的日子的，对吗，Oswald？”

“当然了。”Oswald笑着说。Gertrud打了一个哈欠，Oswald上前把她扶了起来，她站的有些不稳，身子摇摇晃晃地，Oswald帮她镇定了下来。接着，Oswald准备带她去自己的卧室了，但是她突然说，“等等。”Gertrud来到Ed面前，弯下腰，双手捧起他的脸，亲了亲他的脸颊“晚安，Ed，晚安（ Schlaf gut）”

“你也是。”Ed说，他喜欢他们这样用德语互相问候、道晚安，这就像是他们两人之间的小秘密一样。Oswald朝他笑了笑，然后带着自己的母亲回到房间。

没过多久，Oswald就回来了，他靠在沙发扶手上，示意Ed过来和他躺在一起。Ed也躺了下来，Oswald抬起一只手抱住了他，另一只手和Ed手握在一起，十指交叉。

“你还好吗？”Oswald对着他的耳朵吹气。

“是的，我很好。”Ed抬头去吻他，手指轻轻抚摸着Oswald的脸颊。

“你确定？我知道我妈妈总是担心太多，特别是她喝了酒之后……”

“我希望她说这些并不仅仅只是因为她喝醉了。”Ed半开玩笑地说。

“不，当然不是。我和她之前讨论过这件事。她问我能不能这样对你说。”

“这就是你自告奋勇去车里的原因？给我们留下足够的时间……”

Oswald看起来有些不好意思，“抱歉啦。”

Ed笑了笑，然后抬头看着天花板。他们安静地待了一会儿，等待着Ed思考自己突然被改变的人生。

“你觉得五年之后我们会在哪里？”Ed突然打破了客厅里的安静。

“我猜你会在某个州政府机构里的法医部门工作……”Oswald说，“而我，我大概还会待在那个咖啡厅里。”

“州政府？像华盛顿特区那样的？”

“没错，你那么聪明，一定会大受欢迎的。”

Ed转过头来看着Oswald，“没有你我哪也不去。”

“你不能因为我而放弃自己的大好前途，而我是不可能离开哥谭的。”

“离开你我也不会过得开心的。我会留在哥谭，和你待在一起。”

“那么你觉得五年之后我们还会在一起咯？”Oswald问他，Ed能听出他故作轻松语气下的紧张。Oswald对未来的不确定让他改变了自己的想法。

“当然了。”Ed回答了他，努力让自己听起来很有信心。他希望自己做到了。他低头轻柔地亲吻着Oswald，“没有Oswald Cobblepot，就没有Edward Nygma（There is no Edward Nygma without Oswald Cobblepot.）。”


End file.
